Son of the Dark Lord
by Mrs. Vega
Summary: What if Voldemort's attack on Lily and James was to get his son back? Rated T just in case. COMPLETE - EDITED 2/21
1. The Beginning

**A quick note: I've gone through this story and edited things that required editing, trying to make it a better story overall. The meat of it has not changed, but hopefully most typos are gone, as well as mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and go! Quick, get him out of here!" James turned away from his wife as she ran up the stairs. As he braced himself for the coming fight, the door burst open.

Voldemort stood there, eyes glowing with hatred. "Where is he?"

James raised his wand. "You can't have him! I won't let you take him!" James aimed his wand at Voldemort, but before he could so much as think a spell, the flash of green hit him and he crumpled on the floor.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames!" Voldemort looked up to see Lily holding a baby. He took aim and shot off another killing curse, but Lily conjured a steel shield in front of her.

"You bastard! You killed my husband!" She cast a killing curse without thinking. It rebounded off her shield and hit her. As she fell, Dumbledore appeared next to her and fired off another killing curse at Voldemort.

Voldemort barely conjured his own shield, shocked at his foe's appearance. "Why are you here?"

Dumbledore looked at him grimly. "She called me, Tom." He cast several more killing curses at Voldemort, weakening his shield. The last one finally broke through. However, instead of crumpling to the ground, Voldemort exploded, his body seeming to disintegrate. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he watched the "powder" swirl out the door. He was too distracted to notice that some of the "powder" seeped into Harry.

"What have I done? This is impossible. How is he not dead?" Dumbledore looked down at the baby still clutched in Lily's arms. He noticed little Harry was trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

"Harry!" An unnatural gleam appeared in his eyes as he picked up the child. He noticed an oddly shaped scar on his forehead. He realized that Voldemort's curse must have somehow touched Harry as well. Dumbledore raised his wand, planning to finish the work the curse had started, but then lowered it again. He suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Let's see if we can't find a place for you, Harry."

Albus Dumbledore's brilliant idea was to ship Harry off to his "Aunt" Petunia. He remembered Petunia from when she had written to him as a child, begging to be accepted to Hogwarts. He had seen from Lily's memories that she had never forgiven him, or any of the magical world, for excluding her. It was the perfect place to send her young wizard "nephew". He took a moment to pause and write a letter to include with the child he would be leaving on the doorstep.

_My Dear Petunia Dursley,_

_It is my unfortunate task to inform you that your sister and brother-in-law have met an untimely end at the hands of the most powerful dark wizard ever, Lord Voldemort. He murdered the two of them, leaving their young son Harry alive, for Merlin only knows what reasons. I managed to chase off Voldemort, however, I fear he may one day return. Because of this, I entrust Harry to your care. In the event that Voldemort does return, I fear that he may have evil plans for your young nephew._

_While Harry is in your care, I ask that you do whatever possible to squash the magic out of him. It will be for his own good. If he is no longer a wizard when Lord Voldemort returns, Voldemort will not be able to use him for his own nefarious plots. I know that you will aid me in this task, if not for myself or little Harry, than for whatever love you still have for the sister Lily was to you._

_I understand that caring for another child will be a financial burden. Therefore, I have arranged for your family to be financially compensated for your care of Harry until his 17th birthday, at which point he will reach his majority in the wizarding world._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dumbledore then bundled up young Harry, a purse containing 200 pounds, and the letter and apparated to Privet Drive. When he arrived in front of number 4, he saw Minerva McGonagall waiting for him on the doorstep in her cat form. He smiled and blinked, and was suddenly looking the severe witch in the eyes.

"How did you know I would be here, Minerva?"

"Hagrid."

"Of course."

"I don't suppose you're going to tell my _why_ you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean—you _can't_ mean the people who live _here_?" cried Minerva, pointing at number 4. "Dumbledore, you can't. _Muggles_?!"

"It's the best place for him. His aunt and uncle will keep him protected. He'll be famous for something he can't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready? Besides, I've written them a letter. They'll be able to explain everything to him when he's older."

"A letter? Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?"

"Obviously, as I have already done so." Dumbledore pushed past Professor McGonagall and set Harry down on the welcome mat. He tucked the letter inside Harry's blankets then walked back to Minerva.

"Come now, it's been a long day for both of us." As they turned to leave, Dumbledore looked back over his shoulder. "Just a moment. I almost forgot." He pulled his wand out and cast a quick warming spell around Harry. It wouldn't do for him to die of cold. Dumbledore had plans for young Harry, and they didn't involve him dying. At least not yet.


	2. Joining the Dursleys

**Chapter 2: Joining the Dursleys**

When Petunia found Harry the next morning, her scream woke up the entire neighborhood. She knew, from just one look who the child was. He looked exactly like her sister's husband. She was considering calling the orphanage until he looked at her. She gasped. _Those eyes! _She was looking into Lily's eyes. Involuntary tears welled in her eyes as it hit her that her sister must be dead. She would never leave her son here otherwise.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, then leaned down and picked up Harry. She was confused by the crinkle of paper she heard until she saw the corner of the letter peeking out of the blankets. She pulled the letter out then turned and went back into the house.

"Vernon!"

"Yes dear?"

"Vernon, come here, quick!"

"What is it dear? Did the morning paper crush your flowers…" He trailed off as his eyes landed on the child. "Petunia, what is the meaning of this!" Petunia set Harry down on the kitchen table.

"I don't know, but there is a letter."

"Let me see that." Vernon ripped the letter out of her hands, opened it, and began to read. Petunia scurried to his side and read also, her pale face losing all of its color as she continued down the page. Vernon, however, turned an ugly shade of purple as he read.

"Petunia! Is this true? Are we to take care of this little freak?"

"Yes dear, I suppose so."

"And can we definitely squash the magic out of him?"

"We must be able to. Why else would Dumbledore say such a thing?"

"Hmph. And what is this about compensation?"

"Lord only knows, Vernon. Are we going to keep him?"

"Well, I suppose we should, for charity's sake. However, he must earn his keep as soon as he can."

"Of course, Vernon. I'm sure as soon as he's old enough to understand he will be very grateful. We are taking him in through the goodness of our hearts. Why we're practically saving his life. If we are to squash the magic out of him though, we must never tell him anything about the magical world."

"Indeed. Now go see if you can't find someplace for him. Dudley's old crib should do nicely."

"Of course, good idea, Vernon." Petunia scooped up Harry and carried him upstairs to put him in the crib. She stopped at Dudley's room to look in on him. Her son was fast asleep curled up under his blankets. She noiselessly pulled one of his oldest set of clothes from the closet then went into the spare bedroom that was currently a storage room.

She set Harry down on the dresser and unwrapped his blankets. As she did, a purse dropped onto the dresser with the unmistakable clink of coins.

"Vernoooon!" Vernon raced up the stairs as fast as his large frame would allow. When he reached his wife, he was gasping for air.

"What…has the…little freak…done?"

"Look!" Petunia pointed at the purse. She still hadn't opened it. Vernon reached for it with a greedy expression.

"This must be our _compensation_ dear. How much do think the old coot gave us? It's not exactly a large purse." He opened the bag and began counting.

"200 pounds? He expects us to raise this freak on 200 pounds?!" Petunia cowered at his rage.

"Perhaps it is only an installment dear. After all, he did say he had arranged for compensation until Harry's 17th birthday. And remember, Harry will be earning his keep as soon as he is old enough." Vernon calmed somewhat at that thought.

"You must be right, dear. Put the freak in his crib and let's go wake up Dudders." Petunia dressed Harry quickly, plunked him in his crib, then followed Vernon out the door. Vernon closed the door behind him with a resounding THUD, leaving poor Harry in the dark.


	3. Life with the Dursleys

**Chapter 3: Life with the Dursleys**

Harry's first few years with the Dursleys weren't too terrible. They were not wonderful by any means, but they were much better than what he would experience with them later. He slept in the crib until he was four, forced to sleep balled up in a fetal position to fit. He did not receive any toys, or extra food, but he was not unduly starved. He was not punished often, as his magical core was not strong enough to cause much accidental magic. Of course Dudley would poke and prod him, tease him, and generally make his life miserable. However, he was not forced to do many chores or to serve the family. That all changed on his fourth birthday.

His birthday was celebrated in much the way his previous two had been. Petunia let him sleep an extra hour then woke him with a harsh knock on the door and a demand that he wake up and help with breakfast. She hoped that he would soon be old enough to make breakfast on his own. He was nearly tall enough to man the stovetop with his step ladder. However, what was different this year was that he didn't answer her immediately. He was sitting on the floor wondering how he had gotten there. Petunia opened the door to wake him up and gasped. Harry was sitting among a mess of broken wood. The color of the chunks let her know that it used to be Dudley's crib.

"What have you done?!"

"I don't know Aunt Petunia! I woke up on the floor. I don't know what happened!"

"You nasty little liar! Just wait until your uncle sees what you have done. Vernoooon!" Harry cringed, fearful of Vernon. He had only been beaten once before, and it was not an experience he wanted to repeat. He racked his brain for an explanation. He remembered waking up last night and being annoyed that he was unable to turn over. I remembered kicking the bars of the crib angrily, wishing they would disappear, but he didn't remember anything after that. Vernon Dursley suddenly appeared in the doorway. He took one quick glance at the room then fixed his stare on Harry.

"You! What have you done to Dudley's crib? Explain yourself!" Harry cowered on the floor.

"I don't know what happened uncle. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you? First a freak now a liar. Implying that your uncle hurts you. Have you no shame?" Petunia glared at Harry. She stalked out of the room, leaving poor Harry to the mercy of Vernon's anger. After a fierce beating, Harry found himself locked up in the cupboard under the stairs for the first time. Little did he know how much time he would be spending in that cupboard in later years. He was left there all day without any food, only allowed out once to use the bathroom.

That night he was roughly pulled out of the room and given a small sandwich and a glass of water. He heard a few grunts coming from the hallway, but didn't dare leave the kitchen. After about half an hour, he was steered out of the kitchen and shoved back to the cupboard.

"You sleep in here now, boy!" Vernon spat the words at Harry. Harry looked into the cupboard and noticed that a small, cot-like bed had been erected in the small space. There was hardly any other room. He also noticed that the few clothes that had been deemed "his" were shoved onto the shelves at the head (or foot, depending on how he chose to sleep) of the bed. Vernon turned and walked away, revealing Petunia looking oddly at Harry.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" She thrust some socks at him roughly. He took them, looking up at her, confused.

"Happy Birthday. Now go to bed." He looked down at his birthday present, knowing he should feel grateful, but he couldn't work up the feeling when he realized they were a pair Vernon had particularly disliked. He knew he needed to say something or risk another punishment.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." With that, he set the socks on a shelf and lay down on the bed. Petunia closed the door and he heard the lock click. He lay awake for a very long time before finally drifting off to sleep.

Over the next few years, the Dursleys piled more and more chores on young Harry. By his seventh birthday, the only chore that Vernon still did was mow the lawn, and that was only because Harry didn't have enough strength to push the mower. Poor Harry made breakfast and lunch, cleaned the house, did the laundry, trimmed the flowers, cleaned up after Dudley, washed the dishes, swept the walkway, and watered the lawn on a weakly basis. Petunia made dinner, but only because she didn't feel Harry was capable enough to do so.

Every free moment Harry had, he was locked in his cupboard. He was allowed use of the bathroom three times a day. Five minutes in the morning to use the facilities ad brush his teeth, one minute in the afternoon to use the facilities, and ten minutes in the evening to take a shower. He was never allowed to watch TV or play any games. His only time outdoors was when he was doing outdoor chores. He very rarely left the house.

The Dursleys usually locked him up when the left the house, whether it be for grocery shopping, dinner, a movie, or any other short outing. Two glorious days a year, Harry spent time with Mrs. Figg, the crazy, cat loving neighbor down the street. He was left with her for Dudley's birthday, and for Petunia's and Vernon's anniversary. They liked to do something special as a family on that day. Harry was also left with Mrs. Figg when the Dursleys when on holiday. He was never told before-hand, he would simply wake up one morning and be told to pack his things. He always hoped it meant that the Dursleys had decided to take him with them, but he was never that lucky.

When Harry started school, it was found that he needed glasses. The only reason the Dursleys allowed that expense was because they were sure the headmistress would report them for neglect. After this, Harry was sure he would enjoy school. He couldn't have been more wrong. Dudley now had more opportunities to play Harry hunting-his favorite game. He was scolded by his parents for playing at home as it distracted Harry from his chores. He also often made Harry his punching bag with the aid of his best friends. Harry had tried appealing to the other students, but it did no good. The other children stayed away from him because Dudley didn't like him. Dudley had quickly established himself as the school bully. Whatever Dudley and his gang said, the other students did. When he told them to stay away from Harry, they did. When he made fun of Harry, so did the other students. Poor Harry didn't have a single friend.

Even the teachers did not particularly care for him. As he had gotten older, his magical core had grown more powerful, making him more prone to bursts of accidental magic. When Dudley (who had been held back his first year and was now in Harry's class) and the other students teased or hurt him, he often released bits of magic, causing the oddest things to happen. Dudley (who had learned quickly to charm his teachers) would blame Harry every time, having learned from his parents that it was always Harry's fault when something went wrong. This would, of course, earn Harry multiple punishments at school as well. He didn't understand how his teachers could say it was his fault. How could he have possibly turned his teacher's hair blue? And how was it his fault that the chalk exploded in the teacher's hand? He couldn't explain it at all.

By his tenth birthday, Harry was deemed strong enough to mow the lawn, so that chore was added to his weekly list. Even worse, he was now punished extra hard if Vernon or Petunia felt a chore was finished too quickly, too slowly, or improperly. He would be denied at least three meals in a row for chores that were done improperly. As a result, Harry quickly lost the little weight he had managed to keep on. He looked almost sickly.

One night, as he was sitting miserably on his bed, he thought of the dinner he had seen Aunt Petunia cooking earlier. She had made roast. The more he thought about it, the more upset he became. He had been mowing the lawn when Dudley threw a shoe out the window and hit him in the head. Harry had stumbled, accidentally mowing a few of Aunt Petunia's prized flowers. He had been immediately sent to his cupboard. They wouldn't listen when he said Dudley had hit him.

"It's not my _fault_!" He whispered angrily to the empty cupboard. At the last word, the door had silently creaked open. Amazed, Harry peaked his head out. There was no one to be seen. He quietly stole into the kitchen and gathered up some food. He also found a paperclip so that in the future he could sneak out of his cupboard easier. He then tiptoed silently to his cupboard and enjoyed the feast he had procured.

As Harry's eleventh birthday neared, he felt excited for the first time in his life. He would be going to a different school than Dudley in the fall. Dudley had been admitted to some fancy-pants boarding school that his father had attended. Harry would be going to the local public school. Despite being teased by Dudley, he was looking forward to it. He hoped no one would pre-judge him. Dudley and his gang wouldn't be there, so no one would cause him to be ostracized. Petunia had reluctantly taken him shopping for a new pair of shoes (Dudley's feet were so much bigger than his that his feet slipped right out) and a book bag .

His excitement over finally having some of his own things waned when he went into the kitchen the morning before his birthday. It smelled like a public toilet. Vernon and Dudley wrinkled their noses when they walked into the kitchen as well.

"What the bloody hell is that smell, Petunia?"

"I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for Harry to wear to school in the fall." Harry gulped, imagining what he would look like on the first day of school. Probably like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin. So much for fitting in. He sighed.

"May I sit in the garden, Aunt Petunia?" She turned and glared at Harry.

"Have you done all of your chores for the week?"

"Yes, Aunt."

"Including whitewashing the fence?"

"Yes, I finished that yesterday."

"Don't get impertinent with your Aunt, boy!" Harry flinched, waiting for a blow as he apologized.

"I'm sorry Aunt, Uncle. I didn't mean to sound impertinent."

"Just go out to the garden. We don't want to be bothered today." Harry left the kitchen quickly before they could change their minds or assign him some other chore. However, as soon as he was in the garden, he wished he could do something else.

He spent a very lonely, boring day wandering between the garden, front yard, and his cupboard. Harry heard the Dursleys planning an excursion to London to buy Dudley's clothes for Smeltings. Harry desperately wanted to go. He had never been to London. After a while, he heard it settled that they would go in a weak. Harry hoped they would include him. That night, Vernon stopped him as he headed to his cupboard after dinner.

"Harry, your Aunt and I are expecting a visitor tomorrow. You will need to welcome him, then I want you to make yourself scarce, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. I'll be sure to be up and ready early. Shall I make extra breakfast as well?"

"No, he won't arrive until afternoon. Now go to your cupboard." Harry trudged into his cupboard and shut the door behind him. A single tear escaped him as he contemplated spending his entire birthday locked in his cupboard. Little did he know how wrong he was.


	4. A New Beginning

**Chapter 4: A New Beginning**

"Minerva, have you received the list of students from the ministry?"

"Of course, Albus."

"Which students to we need to appraise of the wizard world this year?"

"Miss Brocklehurst, Miss Fawcett, Mr. Finch-Fletchley, Miss Granger, Miss Perks, Mr. Potter, Miss Turpin…"

"Mr. Potter? _Harry_ Potter?"

"Yes, Albus. He turns 11 today. The magical roster lists him as unknowing of his heritage. Those damn muggles must not have told him who he is." She glared as Albus as she said this.

"Apparently I was mistaken in what they would do for young Harry. I will visit them myself to ensure this situation is properly remedied. Please arrange for the other students to be visited. I suggest you visit Miss Granger."

"Very well, Albus. I'll take care of it." She left a rather disgruntled Dumbledore behind as she left his office. Once her footsteps had faded, Dumbledore stood and began pacing.

"I was certain they would manage to scare his magic into submission. I planned to have him out of the way. Now what?" Dumbledore stopped pacing to stare into his fireplace. He recognized that he needed help, but who to ask? Very few knew the true identities of himself and Harry. He chose to orchestrate his rise to power through secret, underhanded means, preferring to keep his public face clear of scandal. Dumbledore took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Remus Lupin!" A few seconds later, Lupin's head appeared in the fireplace.

"You called, Albus?"

"Harry has been accepted to Hogwarts." Remus visibly blanched.

"I thought you had taken care of him?"

"So did I. I assumed that as a half-blood his magic would be relatively easy to repress. I should have known that he would inherit much of father's power. What should I do, Remus?"

"Save him."

"Please elaborate."

"Save him from his relatives. Be a father figure to him. Show the boy some love and he will serve you well. Who knows, perhaps he will be strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord."

"That would be deliciously ironic. I knew there was a reason I kept you around, Remus. Thank you. That is a marvelous idea."

"Of course, Albus. Until later." Remus' head disappeared with a small POP! as Albus readied himself to visit the Dursleys.

Albus apparated to the familiar street. Very little had changed in ten years. He strode confidently to number 4. He had made this appointment a week ago, and was certain the Dursleys were not looking forward to seeing him. He had made his displeasure with them clear when he set up the meeting. He climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. He could hear Vernon shouting at Harry to get the door. A moment later, the front door opened to reveal a very pale, very scrawny looking child. Dumbledore recognized the glamour he had placed on the boy ten years ago to fool the Dursleys.

"Hello, Harry. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have an appointment with your aunt and uncle."

"Hello, sir. Won't you come in?" Dumbledore stepped over the threshold and continued down the hallway as Harry shut the door behind him. Harry had never seen such an oddly dressed man. He was wearing a long, periwinkle blue cloak; a tall, pointed periwinkle hat, and crescent moon glasses. He was sure his aunt and uncle would never approve of this man. However, when he closed the door and followed the man down the hallway and into the living room, he watched his relatives visibly recoil in fright.

"Ah, Petunia, Vernon, how nice to see you." Albus nodded to each of them, and they jerked their heads in response, too terrified to speak. He decided to start with Harry so he could prolong their misery. "Harry, dear boy, I don't suppose you remember me. I saved you from your parents' house when you were just a year old." Harry shook his head.

"No, sir, I am sorry." Dumbledore smiled. _Of course he doesn't remember. It makes my life much easier._

"That is quite alright, Harry. You were only a year old. I suppose I ought to tell you what happened." Dumbledore sat on the sofa and motioned for Harry to sit with him, which he did. "On Halloween night ten years ago, an evil wizard attacked your family. He murdered your parents, and tried to kill you. However, he was not able to do so. Your mother died to save you, and so you were protected by her love. It is a very ancient form of magic that protected you and caused the evil wizard's curse to ricochet off of you and hit him. He disappeared that day, which only makes you more special. You defeated the most evil wizard to ever live." Harry stared up at Dumbledore.

"I defeated a…a…wizard? How is that possible? And who was he? Why are you here to tell me this, sir?"

"Oh, I apologize, Harry. I suppose I forgot the most important piece of information. You are a wizard, and a very powerful one. I am here to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The wizard you defeated was named Voldemort." Harry stared up at Dumbledore. He wasn't sure he believed this strange man. After all, how could he, Harry, be a wizard? Shouldn't his aunt, uncle, and cousin have been turned into frogs every time they hurt him? No, this man must just be absolutely mad.

"I can't possibly be a wizard, sir. I'm just Harry." Dumbledore laughed.

"Well, just Harry, have you ever made anything weird happen when you were scared or angry?" Harry thought about it, considering everything weird that ever happened around him. They did usually happen when he experienced a strong emotion. He looked up at Dumbledore happily.

"I'm a wizard!" Vernon couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Just one moment! We vowed when we took him in that we would put a stop to this nonsense. We vowed to squash the magic out of him! He is certainly not going to this…this…school, as you call it." Dumbledore stood. He knew Harry would not understand this conversation for what it was. He allowed his power to swirl around him, causing the Dursleys to cower and Harry to regard him with awe.

"You may have vowed to do it, sir, but you obviously failed. If Harry wishes to attend Hogwarts, you certainly will not stop him. As Headmaster, I will ensure that he attends, with or without your permission." He turned to Harry and spoke kindly. "Harry, we will need to go buy your things for Hogwarts this afternoon. Please go get ready for the day." As Harry ran off, Dumbledore cast a quick silencing charm around the living room and turned back to the Dursleys. "You failed to squash the magic from him as I asked. Now I am forced to take him to Hogwarts where he will be in danger. Our world demands that he attend school if he has any magic left in him at all. You two could have prevented this. I must punish you for your disobedience." Dumbledore then cast the Cruciatus curse on Vernon and Petunia in turn, allowing each to suffer for a full minute. He then removed the silencing charm and called to Harry.

"Harry, are you ready? It is time for us to leave." Harry ran back into the living room, nearly tripping over his too big clothes. Dumbledore knew the wizarding world would be shocked if he took Harry into Diagon Alley looking like that, so he magically shrunk the clothes to fit the boy better. "Harry, before we leave, you should read your letter." He handed the Hogwarts admissions letter to Harry who tore it open and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary supplies and equipment._

_Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"They await my owl? What does that mean?" Harry looked inquisitively up to Dumbledore.

"It is our form of communication, Harry. Instead of sending letters by mail, we send them by owl. However, as I have personally delivered your owl, a verbal interest in attending the school will suffice. Do you wish to go to Hogwarts, Harry?"

"Of course."

"Very well, take my arm and I will transport us." Harry took hold of Dumbledore's arm and gasped as the most uncomfortable sensation he had ever felt passed over him. He was sure he was suddenly being forced through a very small tube. When the pressure release, he drew in a large breath. He looked around and realized that he was no longer standing in the Dursley's living room.

"Where are we sir?"

"I have just apparated you to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry." Before Harry could ask, Dumbledore continued. "Apparation is a form of wizard transportation. However, only adult wizards who have earned their apparation license can do it. It is a little like driving in the muggle world. The Leaky Cauldron is famous in our world as the entrance to Diagon Alley. Why don't you read the second page of your letter now?" Harry pulled another piece of paper out of the envelope and read it.

_Uniform-First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books-All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Harry's face fell as he read the letter. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would never pay for all of this. He would not be able to attend Hogwarts after all. Dumbledore saw the despondence growing on Harry's face, but it took him a moment to realize the cause.

"Harry, are you ready to go? We must retrieve your money before shopping." Harry's head snapped up.

"What money? I don't have any money, sir."

"Why, of course you do, it is at Gringotts, the wizard bank. Come along." Dumbledore ushered Harry into the Leaky Cauldron, and carefully maneuvered him through all of the witches and wizards trying to welcome him back. They finally made it out the back door, where Dumbledore touched the third brick from the left with his wand. Harry jumped when the bricks began moving, forming an entrance to a long alley. "Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley."


	5. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley**

Dumbledore escorted Harry through the archway and down the busy street.

"So…wizards have banks?"

"Just one, Harry. Gringotts. It's run by goblins."

"_Goblins?!_"

"Yes, Harry. Never mess with goblins. They are very protective of treasures and do not forgive easily. Gringotts is nearly the safest place in the world for anything you want to keep safe. I actually have some business there myself." Harry stopped keeping up the conversation. He was captivated by everything he saw. They passed the cauldron shop (Cauldrons—All sizes—Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver—Self-stirring—Collapsible), the Apothecary (Everything you'll every need for potions), Eeylops Owl Emporium (Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, & Snowy), Quality Quidditch Supplies (Nimbus Two Thousand now in stock), Madam Malkins (Robes for all occasions), and on and on until they reached Gringotts.

Harry looked up at the snow white building that towered over the other shops. He followed Dumbledore up the stairs toward a set of bronze doors. Standing at attention on either side of the doors were short, swarthy creatures with pointed beards and very long fingers and feet.

"Is that…" Harry couldn't quite bring himself to finish the question, but Dumbledore understood.

"Yes, Harry, that is a goblin." The goblins bowed as Harry and Dumbledore walked through the doors. They now faced a second pair of doors with a short poem engraved on them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed._

_For those who take but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Another pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a giant marble entrance hall. Harry wished he had three more pair of eyes so he could see every direction at once. There were goblins everywhere. There were also many wizards and witches generally executing transactions with the goblins. Dumbledore led Harry across the room to an open goblin. Dumbledore and the goblin conversed in some odd language before Dumbledore finally smiled and pulled out a key.

"The key to Mr. Potter's vault. Harry, this will stay with you now. You can access your vault as needed for anything you need. Now Harry, you will be travelling to your vault with Griphook here, while I conduct some business. When you return to the hall, if I am not here, feel free to venture on to Madam Malkin's to begin your school shopping. I will catch up to you."

"Yes, sir." Harry followed Griphook out of the marble into a cavern, and onto a wild mine cart ride. When he reached his vault, he unlocked it and was amazed by how much money he had. He knew he could never tell Petunia or Vernon about this. He seriously doubted that their abhorrence of magic would extend to a vault of gold. Harry gathered up some money in a small sack Griphook handed to him, then locked up his vault and got back in the mine cart. Griphook quickly explained the wizarding money system to him on the way back to the marble hall.

"The gold ones are Galleons. 17 silver Sickles to a Galleon, and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. You should remember that easily enough." By this time they were back in the main hall. Griphook bowed to him and walked away.

"Bye, and thanks!" Harry called after him. _Odd creatures, goblins._ Harry took a quick glance around the hall, but didn't see Dumbledore anywhere, so he walked back out both sets of doors and toward Madam Malkin's shop. When Harry walked into Madam Malkin's he was greeted by a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hello, dear. I'm Madam Malkin. Are you starting Hogwarts? I've got the lot here. Another young man is being fitted up in back just now. Come along." Harry followed her into a back room and up onto a footstool. A boy with ice blond hair was standing on the footstool next to him.

"Hello there. Are you starting Hogwarts as well?" Harry waited a moment as Madam Malkin thrust a robe over his head and started pinning.

"Yes. What is your name?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Pardon me for not offering to shake your hand, but Miss Malkin here would kill me." He laughed slightly. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." The boy's eyes flew open.

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"Er…well, I don't know, but I suppose so." A large smile suddenly split the other boy's face.

"You are. Brilliant. We've finally found you! Oh, mother is going to be so pleased. And Aunt Bella, she'll be ecstatic! You must wait here. Really." He looked down at Miss Malkin. "Miss, may I come back and have you finish later? I really must get my parents."

"Of course, dear. Just a moment." She flicked her wand and the robes were gone. Draco hugged Harry and ran out of the store screaming for his mother. Dumbledore came running in just a moment later.

"Harry, what is going on?"

"I don't know, sir. I was speaking with that boy, and when I told him my name he got really excited and ran out screaming for his mother."

"What was his name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Damn. Madam Malkin, are you finished?"

"Yes, of course Dumbledore. Just a moment and I'll ring these up along with the rest of his Hogwarts things."

"Thank you. Harry, why don't you go on ahead to get your school books. I'm in a bit of a hurry at the moment. If you leave me twenty galleons it should more than cover your things."

"Very well, sir." Harry slowly trudged out of the shop, hoping that Draco would make it back. He wanted to talk to him more, to find out who he is, and what he meant by when he said they'd found him. Unfortunately, Flourish and Blotts was right next door, so it only took him a few seconds to go between the shops. Once inside, a kindly old gentleman walked up to him.

"Starting Hogwarts, dear boy?"

"Yes, sir. I'll need…"

"Yes, yes, of course. I've got the lot right here. They'll be forty galleons." Harry paid the man and walked back out of the shop, once again hoping to run into Draco. However, Dumbledore was standing outside waiting for him. Dumbledore hurried him through the stationery store (for quills, parchment, and ink), the magical instrument store (for the phials, telescope, and scales), the apothecary (for some basic potions ingredients), and the cauldron shop. At that point, Dumbledore had another brilliant idea to help foster a bond between himself and Harry, and so, sent Harry off to Ollivander's for his wand alone.

Harry didn't mind. He was used to doing things alone, and he was too excited to care. He had been looking forward to buying his wand so much that he ran across the street and right into the store. He skidded to a stop just inside the door. He felt as though he had entered a very strict library. The very dust and silence seemed to tingle with secret magic.

"Good afternoon." Harry jumped and spun around. An old man was standing before him, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"H…hello, S…sir."

"Ah yes, yes I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry. But your appearance, hmm…not at all what I expected. It seems only yesterday your mother was in here buying her first wand. Twelve and three-quarter inches long, unyielding, made of walnut." Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a yew wand. Thirteen and one half inches. Extremely powerful. Well, I say your father favored it—it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course. Hmm…Well now, Harry. Let me see. Which is your wand arm?" As he spoke he pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings on it.

"Well, I'm right handed."

"Hold out your arm, that's it." He began to take all sorts of measurements. As he did, he spoke. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander's wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, phoenixes or dragons are the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." At this point, Harry realized the tape measure was working on its own. Ollivander was examining boxes on the shelves. As he came down a ladder with a few boxes, he called to the tape measure which immediately fell to the ground.

"That will do. Now, Harry, try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartsting. Nine inches, rather flexible." As soon as Harry had picked it up, Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand. Another box was opened.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches, quite whippy." Again, the wand was snatched back as soon as he had touched it. "Ebony and unicorn hair. Eight and a half inches, springy." Snatch. "Olive and phoenix feather. Ten inches, unyielding." Snatch. This went on and on until the pile of boxes reached Harry's waist. Harry had no idea what Ollivander was looking for, but he seemed to get happier with every box that piled up. At some point during this, Dumbledore walked in quietly. He watched the process with fascination. Finally Ollivander pulled out a box at the back of the top shelf.

"I wonder now—yes, why not—unusual combination—holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches nice and supple." The moment Harry touched the wand, he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. On impulse, he raised the wand above his head and brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of silver and green sparks shot from the end like fireworks.

"Did you see that?" Harry was ecstatic. Ollivander was obviously pleased as well. He was calling out.

"Oh, bravo! Yes indeed, oh very good. Well, well, well, how curious…very curious." He accepted payment and put Harry's wand back in the box, still muttering, "curious."

"I'm sorry, but what's curious?" Ollivander fixed Harry with his stare.

"Well, your wand has a brother. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather—just one other. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand…" Dumbledore suddenly stepped forward.

"Well, Harry, we must be off. Thank you for your help, Ollivander." He gathered the packages and walked Harry out the door.

"Sir, what did Ollivander mean?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I don't really have time right now. We will have to discuss this later. Now, I will be transporting you back to your Aunt and Uncle. You will stay with them until the start of term. I will not be able to join you for your trip to school, however, if you have any troubles getting them to take you to King's Cross Station, send me an owl."

"An owl, sir?"

"Yes, Harry, this snowy owl is yours. Happy birthday." Harry stared at the beautiful owl in her cage. His first birthday gift.

"Thank you, sir. She's beautiful."

"You are welcome, Harry. Now take my arm so we can apparate." Harry did so, and the next moment they were back in the Dursley living room. Dumbledore helped him get his purchases to his cupboard then handed him an envelope. "This is your ticket for the Hogwarts express. First of September. King's Cross Station. It's all on your ticket. As I said, any problems, send me a letter with your owl, she'll know where to find me. Enjoy the rest of your summer Harry. I must speak with your Aunt and Uncle before I leave." Harry stayed in his cupboard looking at his purchases to prove that the day had actually happened. About an hour later, Vernon yanked open the door and told him he was getting too big for the cupboard and would be staying in Dudley's spare bedroom. Harry couldn't believe his ears. This must be Dumbledore's doing.

After several trips, Harry managed to get all of his new purchases upstairs. He spent the rest of the day sorting it all and putting things away. Just before he went to sleep, Harry made a calendar on which he could cross of the days until he would leave for Hogwarts. As he lay in his new bed, he had a feeling the rest of his summer was going to be much better than any other time he'd been with the Dursleys.


	6. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Express**

On August 31st, Harry decided he should speak to the Dursleys about getting to King's Cross. He crept down the stairs, afraid they would punish him for making noise. He followed the noise of the TV into the living room and stood there for a moment. When no one turned to look at him, he cleared his throat.

"What do you want, Boy?"

"Er…well, I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to catch the train to school. I was wondering if you would take me there."

"And why would we do that?"

"Well, err…I don't know, but Professor Dumbledore told me to ask you." Harry noticed that Petunia and Vernon blanched at the name and exchanged a glance.

"I don't suppose you could get there any other way."

"No, sir."

"Well, then, we'll take you just to get rid of you. Make sure you're ready early. What time does that ruddy train leave?"

"At eleven."

"Make sure you're ready by seven. And we'll expect breakfast."

"Of course, Uncle Vernon."

"Now, go up to your room." Harry turned and trudged back to his room. He packed his trunk quickly, then spent the rest of the evening searching every place he could think of in his room to be sure he hadn't missed anything.

Harry slept fitfully that night. He had horrible nightmares: that the Dursleys wouldn't take him to King's Cross, that he lost his ticket and wasn't allowed into the station, that he forgot his trunk, and that he wasn't allowed on the train. After each dream, he sat bolt upright breathing hard. He finally managed to fall into a dreamless sleep after assuring himself that he could write to Dumbledore if there were any problems.

He was up bright and early the next morning. After checking his school list one more time, he ran downstairs to start breakfast. He was just placing the last plate on the table when Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley walked in. They all tucked in, Harry to a larger portion than he would usually allot himself. Finally, Vernon barked at Harry to fetch his things and get in the car. Harry ran upstairs, only to skid to a halt in front of his trunk. He could hardly move it, much less lift it.

After staring at it forlornly for a few moments, he picked up Hedwig's cage and walked downstairs.

"Uncle Vernon, I need help with my trunk."

"And you expect me to help you carry the things for that freak school of yours?"

"If you don't help me, sir, then I can't go. I need my trunk." Harry could see this was the right thing to say. Vernon glowered for a moment then went up to Harry's room yelling at him to follow. Harry did so, fearful of the consequences if he did not, although he did not know how it would help.

Vernon tried to make Harry carry the trunk alone, but finally conceded that it was too large. He settled on helping Harry take it downstairs, as he was nearly desperate to get the boy out of his house. They succeeded in getting the trunk into Vernon's car. Harry was wedged into the backseat between it and Hedwig's cage.

Harry had expected a quiet ride, however it was anything but. Vernon ranted about weirdoes the entire ride. He managed to bring up every odd thing that had ever happened around Harry. He also had a nice rant about magic. He hated any type of magic, both real and the muggle version.

By the time they reached the station, Harry bolted from the car. He grabbed a trolley and ran back to the car. Vernon shoved his trunk onto the trolley then got back into the car and drove off without so much as a good-bye. Slightly disheartened, Harry balanced Hedwig's cage on his trunk and wheeled the trolley into the station.

He pulled out his ticket and really looked at it for the first time. He was to leave from platform 9 ¾ at eleven on the Hogwarts Express. He read it again. And again. Platform 9 ¾? Was this some sort of joke? Or maybe a test? Yes, probably a test.

Harry gulped. He didn't have even the slightest idea how he would do this. He thought for a moment and figured platform 9 ¾ must be between platforms 9 and 10, so he would do best to go to that general area. He wandered around for a while following the signs for the platforms, but managed to get lost. He was panicked when by 10:45 he had yet to even find platform 9. He finally came across a station manager's desk and got directions. He found his way to platform 9 and took a look around. Suddenly, someone was tugging on his arm.

"Come on, Harry. You're going to be late. You only have three minutes."

"Draco?!" Harry was elated to see someone he knew. However, Draco was frantically pulling him to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"We go through here. Come on, you first. Oh, Aunt Bella and mother will be so sad we don't have time to say good-bye. Through the barrier, Harry. Take it at a run, it's easier." Draco all but shoved Harry through the barrier then ran through himself . "Crabbe, Goyle!" Harry covered his ears at Draco's scream. Almost instantly though, two other boys appeared and helped them get Harry's trunk on board. As soon as they were all on, the doors slammed shut and the train began to move.

Harry, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all found an empty compartment and stowed their trunks on the racks after pulling out their robes. They quickly changed then settled in to enjoy the ride.

"I was worried you weren't going to be on the train. I'd been waiting for you at that barrier for about an hour. Thank goodness you came when you did." His face suddenly fell. "But poor Aunt Bella. She must be devastated. That's twice now she's hoped to see you again. She cried for hours last time."

"Um, see me _again_?" Draco suddenly sat upright looking shocked.

"I shouldn't have told you! Aunt Bella will kill me. She wanted to tell you first. Please, just forget I said that." Harry was so bewildered by the boy's instantly changing moods that he instantly agreed. "Thanks, Harry. Oh! Where are my manners? This here is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Each boy nodded at Harry as his name was spoken. Harry nervously murmured, "hello."

"So, Draco, tell me about Hogwarts."

"Well, I guess the first thing to know is…"

"Mind if I sit here, Malfoy?" Harry turned to look at the newcomer in surprise. The last time he had heard so much venom in a child's voice was when Dudley and his gang attacked him. The newcomer was tall and gangly with bright red hair and freckles. He wore an expression of distaste. Harry instantly disliked him.

"Why don't you go sit with the other Weasleys? These seats are taken."

"You don't get to hog a whole compartment."

"My friends are on their way."

"Like you have any." As Draco sputtered in indignation. The redhead turned to Harry. "You must be Harry Potter. The whole train is talking about you. I'm Ron, by the way. Why don't you come sit in my brothers' compartment? You don't have to hang around with scum." He offered Harry his hand, but Harry just looked at it.

"Well, then, I guess I should stay here."

"Are you calling me scum?"

Draco laughed. "Sort of sounds that way. Get out of here, Weasley!" Crabbe and Goyle shoved Ron out of the compartment and slammed the door. Draco turned back to Harry. "Now, where were we?"

Draco answered Harry's questions nonstop until the food trolley arrived then continued after they had purchased some snacks. He covered the four houses (Harry definitely wanted to be in Slytherin), Quidditch (which Harry was eager to watch and try), flying and broomsticks, the different lessons, and finally the instructors. Sometime during their conversation, Draco's friends popped in. Draco introduced them as Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. They stuck around for a while, generally talking about the school. When they left, Draco started talking about the different sweets they were eating. He told Harry all about Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and chocolate frogs and their cards which struck up a conversation about all sorts of sweets, both muggle and wizard.

Not long after it got dark, the compartment door slid open to reveal a girl with lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." It was then Harry noticed the tearful, round-faced boy behind her.

"I'm sorry," Draco answered, "no toad here. Longbottom, isn't it?" The boy nodded. "I'm sure he'll turn up. I'm Malfoy, this is Harry, that's Crabbe, and Goyle. And you are?" The bushy haired girl looked at him.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you all. We're off to find Neville's toad." She turned and flounced out of the compartment leaving an awestruck Draco in her wake.

"Who is she? I've never heard of the Grangers." The other boys shrugged.

"Why did you introduce me by my first name, Draco?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry shook his head. "Everyone knows your name, they don't know your face. I figured it would buy you a bit longer being a normal person before everyone starts hanging on you for being Harry Potter."

"Oh, thanks, Draco."

"You're welcome." Suddenly, a voice echoed through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately." Harry's stomach lurched with nerves as they all made their way to the exits. When the train came to a stop and the doors opened, they piled out with the rest of the students. Harry jumped at the sound of a loud voice booming over the noise.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A giant of a man stood towering over the group of students crowding around him. The four of them joined the group. "C'mon, follow me—Any more firs' years? Mind your step now! Firs' years, follow me!"

Slipping and sliding, they followed the man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." Harry and Draco ooh'ed along with everyone else.

The narrow path suddenly opened onto the edge of a great black lake. Hogwarts castle with its many turrets and towers could be seen on the other side.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called. Harry, Draco, Vincent, and Gregory piled into one.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid from his own boat. "Right then—FORWARD!" The little fleet of boats went flying across the glass-like surface of the lake. "Heads Down!" yelled Hagrid as the boats came to a curtain of ivy. They were now carried along a wide tunnel to an underground harbor. Hagrid checked each boat as the students clambered out to ensure no one stayed behind.

"Oy! Who's los' a toad?" Harry recognized the boy who sprang forward as Neville.

"Trevor!" He called blissfully. They all followed a path up to a large oak door. Hagrid took a quick head count then raised his fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	7. The Sorting Ceremony

**Chapter 7: The Sorting Ceremony**

The door swung open at once to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes. She had a very stern face, and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide and ushered the first years across the giant entrance hall. Harry took in the flaming torches, magnificent marble staircase, and the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear hundreds of voices coming from a door to the right (he supposed the rest of the school must be in there) but Professor McGonagall led them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They all crowded in, peering around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you're waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She left the chamber and Harry turned to Draco.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?"

"The sorting hat. It looks into your mind and decides which house you belong in."

"Oh. That's all?" Harry felt relieved. He had been imagining some test of magical prowess. As they waited, several people behind him suddenly screamed.

"What the—?" He followed the screamers' gazes and gasped. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance…"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and, you know, he's not even really a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" Harry saw a few people nod. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one the ghosts floated away through the walls. "Now, form a line and follow me." Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line between Draco and Gregory and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Even Draco gasped at the splendor of the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The line of first years was led up there so they came to a halt facing the other students. Hundreds of faces stared up at them with silvery ghosts dotted in between. To avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside.

Draco nudged him and he looked back down. He saw Professor McGonagall silently place a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat that was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty. As he stared at the hat, it twitched, then a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap._

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat bowed to each table then became still again. Harry was growing more nervous by the moment. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot. He didn't feel brave, or quick-witted, or any of it at the moment. If only the hat mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and the hall instantly quieted down.

"When I call your name, you will step forward, put on the hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" The table on the right cheered and clapped as a very pleased Hannah went to sit with her new housemates.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!" Susan raced off to sit next to Hannah. He saw them exchange a quick high-five.

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!" The table second to from the left clapped this time. Harry noticed several students stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. Draco nodded.

"Ravenclaw has always had good manners."

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!" The table on the far left exploded in cheers and catcalls. Harry winced.

"Do they have to be so loud?"

Draco shrugged. "It's Gryffindor." He said this as though it explained everything. As Harry thought it over, he supposed it probably did.

"Bullstrode, Millicent."

"Slytherin!" The table second from the left clapped politely. Harry saw that everyone in a three person radius of where Millicent sat introduced themselves.

"And that is one of the many reasons I want to be in Slytherin. You won't find any improper savages in the lot." Harry had missed a few students, including Vincent, but he started paying attention just in time to catch the next student.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!" The hat took almost a full minute to decide where to place him.

"Gryffindor!

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"Slytherin!"

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

"Slytherin!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head. Harry could see her lips moving as though she were speaking to the hat. Finally the hat had made its choice.

"Slytherin!"

"Yes!" Harry turned to Draco, surprised, then smiled evilly.

"You fancy her, eh, Draco?" Draco blushed scarlet.

"Shut it, Harry." Then he turned back to the Sorting. Harry wished he had made that last longer. His nerves were getting the best of him again. A horrible thought struck him then. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he had better get back on the train? He was pulled out of his thoughts when Draco nudged him. Harry looked up. It was Neville's turn. The Sorting Hat took a long time with poor Neville.

"Gryffindor!" Harry and Draco both groaned.

"MacDougal, Morag!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"MacMillan, Ernie!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" Draco nodded at Harry then swaggered forward. He got his wish at once. The hat had barely touched his head when he was sorted.

"Slytherin!" Harry saw him sit with Vincent and Gregory. He introduced himself to the other students around him. Harry wished the Sorting would go faster.

"Moon, Kevin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"Slytherin!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"Slytherin!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"Ravenclaw!" Harry was extremely nervous now. He desperately thought up different ways he could convince (or trick) the hat into sorting him.

"Patil, Parvati!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne!"

"Gryffindor!" And finally it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry!" As he stepped forward, whispers broke out like hissing fires all over the hall. Harry did his best to tune them out as he sat on the stool and put on the hat. As it dropped over his eyes, he saw people craning to look at him then everything was black.

"Harry _Potter_?" said a small voice in his ear. "Now why would she call you that? Ah, I understand now. You have an interesting journey ahead of you."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't interrupt, Harry. Now, let's see. Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, my goodness, yes—and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So, where to put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool. Unbidden, thoughts of how to con the hat into putting him in Slytherin came to mind.

"A schemer, eh? You would do well in Slytherin. You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that. Yes, it seems you're sure. SLYTHERIN!" Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the entire hall.

He took off the hat and walked shakily toward Slytherin table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Gryffindor, he hardly noticed he was getting a proper cheer from Slytherin. When he sat down next to Draco, half the table came over to him to introduce themselves. When they had finished, he looked up to the teacher's table. He recognized Professor Dumbledore. He tried to catch his eye, but he was focused on the last students to be sorted.

"Weasley, Ron!"

"Gryffindor!" Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't care for Weasley. He was a lot like Dudley—bullying people for no reason. The Sorting ended with "Zabini, Blaise" who was made a Slytherin as well.

Professor McGonagall finally rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. As Harry looked down at his gold plate, it occurred to him just how hungry he was. He didn't even notice when Dumbledore got to his feet. He did look up at the odd words the headmaster spoke (Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!). Somehow the plates were instantly piled with food. He had never seen so many things he like to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, oddly, peppermint humbugs.

Just as Harry was going to reach for a dish, Draco handed him a dish of roast beef. He helped himself to some and was about to set it down when Draco whispered to him.

"Pass it on, Harry. Each dish will come to you. Take some then pass it along. When the dishes are no longer being passed, watch me for which silverware to use and how to use it."

"Harry smiled and nodded his thanks as another dish came their way. He noticed the entire table ate carefully. Very few people helped themselves to seconds. Those who did very politely asked for the dish to be passed.

Once everyone had finished, the remaining food vanished and was replaced with blocks of ice cream, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, rice pudding, and on and on.

The other Slytherins began conversations as they ate their desserts. A few elder students across the table began talking to Harry and Draco.

"We're glad you joined Slytherin. You'll help us continue our winning streak for sure."

"Winning streak?" Harry asked.

"We've won the house cup the last six years. If we can win it another five, we'll break the record. Gryffindor holds the record for wins at ten in a row. It was set back in the 1500s. We have to shatter it. We're more than halfway there."

"Well, we'll certainly try. All the first years will." Harry and Draco talked for a while. Draco pointed out each professor. Soon after he finished, Dumbledore got to his feet and the hall fell silent.

"I have just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. (At this point, Draco grumbled about first years not being allowed to play.) And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The first years followed the prefects to their dormitories. They were led down into the dungeons and stopped in front of what appeared to be a solid stone wall.

"The password is 'proper manners'." The wall slid aside to reveal a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling merrily under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them. They all trudged in, most of them very tired.

"The boys' dormitory is down the left corridor, the girls' dormitory is down the right corridor. Good-night." The first years all chorused good-night then walked down to their respective dormitories. Harry was first in the door and wasted no time finding his bed. After eating so much, he was exhausted. He pulled his pajamas out of his trunk, but became embarrassed when he saw what the other boys had. Draco noticed poor Harry's plight and quickly walked over to him.

"Harry, mate, you can borrow some of mine for now. Tomorrow I'll show you how to owl order new ones. Everyone will understand though. Those damn muggles and…"

"And what, Draco?"

"Oh, just those damn muggles and all." He fetched Harry a pair of his pajamas and they quickly changed.

"Thanks, Draco."

"You're welcome, Harry." They all bade each other goodnight then crawled into bed. Harry blew out his candle and closed his bed hangings then lay there thinking about what tomorrow would bring. He was very excited to start his magical education.


	8. First Day

**Chapter 8: First Day**

The next morning, Harry woke bright and early, very eager to start his classes. He wasn't the only one. Draco was already up and dressed when he came out of the bathroom.

"Harry! I wrote to mother last night to send me her owl order books, they should be here by breakfast this morning."

"That soon?"

"Yes. Eagle owls fly fast, Harry. You'll be able to choose what you want, and then send off for it. Your owl will know which store to take the orders to. You can also use school owls. The stores take your letters to Gringotts where they authorize payment. You usually get your order by the next day. At least, that's what mother tells me. Anyway, she's sending the books that she orders my stuff out of."

"Thank you, Draco, truly. I appreciate it." Draco smiled and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. That's what friends are for. Now, let's go to breakfast." Harry and Draco followed the older students to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone was very polite to them, something Harry wasn't used to. Draco promised to start giving him etiquette lessons in the mornings and evenings so he wouldn't feel so out of place. He told Harry that their housemates would cut him some slack for a couple of months, seeing as how he had been forced to live with muggles.

"How does everyone know about that?"

"Well, Harry, in the wizarding world, you are very famous for what happened that Halloween night. Everyone knows Dumbledore took you to those muggles. What many people don't know is why. Even I don't know why, although I think mother does. She won't tell me though." Harry nodded, not entirely understanding, as he ate his bacon. Suddenly, a massive noise made Harry jump. He looked around, not understanding, until hundreds of owls came flying through the windows near the ceiling. "Relax, Harry, it's only the mail." They watched as the owls swooped down to find their owners. Harry spotted Hedwig easily.

"Why is Hedwig here? Who would send mail to me?"

"She might just be here to nick your bacon, mate. They do that, sometimes. Orion does that nearly every morning at home. Oh, speaking of which, there's Orion now!" A large eagle owl suddenly landed in front of Draco just as Hedwig landed in front of Harry. The owls exchanged glances and even hooted a couple of times before paying attention to their owners. Hedwig nudged Harry's hand. She wanted to be petted. Harry complied and even offered her some bacon. She hooted gratefully and gobbled it down. Orion allowed Draco to untie the parcel from his legs then helped himself to Draco's breakfast. Hedwig, seeing the other owl get away with it, helped herself to Harry's plate. The boys looked at their owls and shrugged before turning to the books.

The first one was for all types of night clothes: dressing gowns, pajamas, caps, slippers, etc. Harry picked out a few of his favorites, and Draco wrote the first letter to show Harry how to do so. He also made sure to include a request for the newest book each year to be sent to him.

"That will help make sure that no matter where you are, you have the ability to purchase new clothing. The best part is that if you use your owl, you can't be easily traced. She'll know when someone is following her and will be able to avoid them. " The second book was all sorts of muggle clothing.

"Why do you have this, Draco?"

"Mother likes to go shopping in certain muggle shops. She often wears muggle evening dresses under her dress robes. So, of course that means I have to have muggle clothing as well. I admit that the jeans are rather comfortable." They flipped through the book quickly. Harry had enough muggle clothes for the time being. They did write a letter requesting a copy of the book, however.

The third book was dress robes. Although Harry couldn't comprehend why he would possibly want dress robes, Draco pressured him into getting a couple of different styles, 'just in case'. Harry chose a green and silver set, as well as a lush black velvet. Draco wrote the letter again, as he was appalled by Harry's penmanship.

The last book was for typical wizarding day wear. Harry didn't need any of this, as he already had his school robes. He did decide to request a book, however. They then sent off the letters. They sent one each via Orion and Hedwig, and they also borrowed Vincent and Gregory's owls: a barn owl named Cliodne and a screech owl named Alberic.

By now, the Great Hall was full of students. Harry noticed Professor Snape walking along the table. He was stopping to speak to each student for a moment. Harry noticed he tended to speak to the oldest student a bit longer.

"Draco, what is Professor Snape doing?"

"Dunno, Harry. I suppose we'll find out soon enough though. You should eat some more. Your owl took nearly everything on your plate. Although, apparently she doesn't like eggs."

"Probably makes her think of the ones she'll lay someday." They both laughed as Harry served himself some more bacon and potatoes. However, when he took a bite, his face fell.

"It's all stone cold now. Wish I knew a warming spell. I'd feel terrible tossing all this."

"Estus." Harry saw a red light engulf his food and looked up. "It is a heating spell, Harry." Professor Snape stood with his wand pointed at Harry's plate. He kept it up for another moment then muttered, "Finite. Try your food now, Harry." Harry did so. He smiled; his breakfast was as warm as when he'd first served it.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that."

"You're quite welcome, Harry. Now, I have your schedules here. Draco, Vincent, Harry, and Gregory. If you have any questions, feel free to come see me after breakfast." They all nodded and thanked him, then compared schedules.

"It looks like we have all of our classes together."

"Of course, Harry. We're in the same year and the same house. Didn't you hear Professor McGonagall yesterday at the sorting? Anyway, I'll see you all in Charms." Hermione continued down the house table and out the doors to the entrance hall.

Draco stared after her. "She's amazing, mate."

Harry laughed. "Whatever you say, Draco. You might want to try talking to her though."

"Good point. Come on, let's get to class, I can sit next to her." Harry, Vincent, and Gregory all laughed and followed Draco back to the dormitory to collect their school things. Draco thought to very politely ask a fourth year where to find the charms corridor, so they were able to make it to class without any problems. Draco eagerly rushed to the seat next to Hermione. Harry took the seat next to him, and Vincent and Gregory chose to sit at the back of the room. Harry turned to look at them.

"Why don't you sit with us, guys?" They both shrugged, looking down at their desks. Draco leaned over to him and whispered.

"They aren't that great with school work. They don't want to be up front to call attention to that fact." Harry nodded in understanding then turned and smiled at the guys. He'd have to talk to them. With some tutoring, he was sure they would do just fine. Harry pulled out his charms book and read until class started. He was looking forward to charms; the most useful spells seemed to be considered charms. Finally, Professor Flitwick called the class to order.

"Now, I know you are all looking forward to casting your first spells, however, there is quite a bit of theoretical work to accomplish first. I hope to have you started on true spell work by month's end." And with that, he launched into a lecture about proper wand movements. Harry took careful notes, as he noticed that Draco spent a lot of time looking at Hermione.

When class ended, the classes went back to their common room, as they had a free period. Hermione expressed an interest in finishing the essay on proper wand movement they had been assigned. Draco instantly suggested they all go to the library to finish it. Harry sighed. He didn't particularly want to do homework at the moment, but he figured it was probably best to get it out of the way.

Hermione finished her essay within a half hour, much to everyone's surprise. She then spent the rest of their free period helping Draco with his essay, much to Draco's delight. Harry managed to finish his essay rather quickly, considering he didn't have any help, so he assisted Vincent and Goyle. He was pleasantly surprised when by lunch they had finished half of the essay length required.

Very hungry, they all hurried off to the Great Hall. Harry enjoyed the selection of sandwiches available to them. They amicably discussed their first class during lunch. They all expressed a hope that their lessons would quickly pass out of the theoretical phase. They were all looking forward to starting practical lessons. Very soon, it was time to head off to their double Herbology lesson. Harry was glad that they shared the lesson with Ravenclaw. He wasn't looking forward to the lessons with Gryffindor.

Professor Sprout spent the first half of the lesson going over all the different ways plants could be used in the magical world. She explained how mandrake could restore a person who had been petrified, how bubotuber pus could help cure acne, and how Gillyweed allowed the eater to breathe underwater. She also explained how some plants only had magical properties if picked at a certain day or time.

After her lecture, Professor Sprout took them on a learning tour of greenhouse one. She stopped and explained the type and use of each plant they passed. Before their class ended, she assigned a six inch essay to them. They were to choose one plant as their favorite, explain why they favored it, and what magical properties and uses it has. When they were dismissed, both the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins rushed off to the Great Hall for dinner. A few of the Ravenclaws hung back to speak with Harry.

"Wow, so you're Harry Potter. It's great that we have class together. I'm Terry Boot."

"I'm Mandy Brocklehurst." She smiled shyly at Harry then winked. _Ok, maybe not so shyly_. The Ravenclaws kept this up until they separated at the Great Hall to go to their respective tables. Draco once again sat next to Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, Draco. And yourself?"

"I'm wonderful. So, we haven't really had a chance to talk. Tell me a bit about yourself. I've never heard of the Grangers before."

"No, I don't suppose you would have. My parents are muggles." Everyone who was able to hear her froze. Draco looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"My parents are _muggles_."

"But that's impossible…" Harry knew instantly that was the wrong thing to say. Hermione's eyes flashed, and her voice took on a hard edge. He noticed everyone was pretending not to listen.

"And why is _that_, Draco? Just because there has never before been a muggle born student in Slytherin? Yes, I know all about the house, and your pure-blood ideals. But the Sorting Hat placed me in Slytherin. Me, a _muggle born_. I am officially the first muggle born in Slytherin, which makes me pretty special. Obviously, the Sorting Hat thought me worthy, so I see no reason why anyone else in this house should feel any differently." She turned back to her plate and finished dinner quickly, although still with perfect manners, then left for the common room. Slowly, talk resumed at the table. Draco turned to Harry.

"Did you know she was muggle born?"

"No idea. But what difference does it make, Draco. She was chosen for Slytherin. That's good enough for me. Besides, I thought you fancied her."

"Well I did, er, do. But she's muggle born, mate. My parents would never accept her."

"Well, first of all, nothing's going on between you two, so I don't suppose there's anything to accept. Second, she's got a point. To be the first ever muggle born placed in Slytherin, she must be pretty special. I suppose she must be a spectacular witch. And if that is the case, then I certainly wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." Harry turned to look at the newcomer. Theodore Nott was standing directly behind them. "I don't think I've introduced myself yet. I'm Theodore Nott."

"Harry Potter." Harry noticed a few people wrinkle their noses at the name Potter. He filed that bit of information away to ask Draco about later. "Listen, I need to get back to the common room to work on the homework we were left. Would you care to come with me?"

"Of course. Thank you."

"Draco, Vincent, Gregory, are you all coming as well?" Vincent and Gregory shook their heads. They still had full plates in front of them. Harry noticed that although they always ate carefully, they took several helpings.

"Sure, Harry, I'll come along. Maybe I can apologize to Hermione. I didn't mean to offend her. I was just so amazed. And her answer was classically Slytherin. The Sorting Hat definitely got her in the right place.

However, when they got to the common room, Hermione was no where to be found. Dejected, Draco sat with Harry and Theodore to work on his homework. They managed to get everything done before they went to bed. As they all changed into their pajamas (Harry was still borrowing Draco's spare set), Harry turned to Draco, remembering what had happened at dinner.

"Draco, do you know why everyone avoids using my last name? I even noticed that when I mention 'Potter' people react oddly." Draco winced slightly. "See, just like that."

Draco looked down and away before answering. "I'm not entirely sure what you mean, Harry. Are you sure you aren't imagining things?"

"No. Even the Sorting Hat mentioned it."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know. We should get to sleep though. It's been a long day. Good-night." Draco climbed into bed and closed the hangings.

"Good-night, Draco." Harry closed his hangings as well. He lay awake for awhile pondering the mystery before shrugging. It wasn't worth staying up all night.


	9. Potions And other classes

**Chapter 9: Potions And other classes**

The next morning, Draco woke Harry bright and early.

"Harry, your first owl order package has arrived!" Harry sat up groggily and reached for his glasses.

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Draco practically dragged Harry out of bed and pushed him over to the small window in their room. Harry saw the owl leaning down to tap on the window again.

Draco dragged a chair to the window and helped Harry climb up. When Harry opened the window, the owl swooped in and landed on his bed. Harry climbed back down and hurried to his bed. He saw the small parcel tied to the owl's legs. The owl held still as he unburdened it, then spread its wings.

"Oh, hold on, I have something for you!" The owl eyed him skeptically, but did not take off. Harry pulled the box of owl treats out of his trunk and offered a couple to the owl. It hooted happily then gobbled them down. Harry gave it a quick pet. "Thank you for my mail." The owl nipped him affectionately then flew back out the window.

"Wow, seems like you have quite a way with owls, Harry." Harry shrugged.

"I just know what it's like to be treated like a servant. I think everyone should be thanked for their services." The other boys nodded.

"Noble thought, Harry." Harry smiled at Blaise in thanks.

"Let's get ready and head up to breakfast. I'm starving!" They all scrambled to get ready quickly then headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast excited discussing their first lesson of the day. Draco spotted Hermione as soon as they entered and went to sit next to her. Harry followed, just in case Draco needed moral support.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hello, Draco. I received your card. It was quite eloquent, and I accept your apology, however you really must learn to think before you speak."

"Yes, of course, Hermione. I'll do my best." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and Harry, I hope you aren't offended by my lack of card, but my order from the stationers hasn't arrived yet." Seeing Harry's puzzled look, she explained. "I wanted to thank you for defending me yesterday."

"Oh…er…you're welcome. Think nothing of it." She smiled, and Harry settled down to his breakfast. As they ate, the mail arrived. Harry scanned the hundreds of owls for Hedwig, but didn't see a single white owl. Draco's eagle owl arrived bearing sweets from home. Draco passed out sugar quills to his four friends. He still had enough left over for Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore.

After breakfast, the five of them trooped off to their dormitories to pick up their bags, cauldrons, and potion supplies then asked a portrait to help them find their way to Potions. When they entered the Potions dungeon, only a couple of other Slytherins were in the room. The Gryffindors had yet to arrive. They split into pairs. Hermione and Draco sat at the front right table on the Slytherin side. Vincent asked Harry to partner him for the day, and they sat at the front left table. Gregory paired with Theodore (to whom Draco offered a sugar quill) and sat behind Harry and Vincent. They all spoke quietly amongst themselves. A sudden rush of noise announced the entrance of the Gryffindors.

They scraped the stools along the floors, slammed their bags and cauldrons on the tables, and spoke loudly. Harry caught Neville's eye and gave him a quick smile. However, Neville gulped and turned away quickly. Harry saw Weasley smile evilly and wondered what malicious rumors he'd been spreading. Before he could think about it more, the dungeon door was shut behind Professor Snape.

"Silence!" He strode to the front of the classroom. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," He spoke softly, but even the Gryffindors knew to keep quiet. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…" Here he paused, and Harry was positive he heard Hermione sigh. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Hermione let out a soft, "Oh." She clearly did not like the idea of being considered a dunderhead.

"Malfoy!" Said Professor Snape suddenly. "What would you get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death, sir. It is an extremely powerful sleeping potion."

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin." Draco turned and grinned at Harry.

"Weasley! What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Harry turned to look at Weasley, who shrugged.

"Don't know. Isn't that why I'm here?" Professor Snape sneered as the Slytherins watched, shocked.

"Detention, Weasley. See me after class for the details. Let's try again. Thomas! What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Do any of you Gryffindors know the answer?" Harry sniggered as the Gryffindors stared at each other stupidly. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Be sure to have opened the textbook by next lesson. Now, anyone from Slytherin?" Hermione raised her hand. "Miss Granger?"

"They are the same plant, sir. It is also known as aconite."

"Very good. Five more points to Slytherin."

"R…Potter!" Harry saw most of the Slytherins wince. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir. It is a hardened hairball that has the appearance of a stone that is found there that will save you from most poisons."

"Excellent. Another five points to Slytherin. Now, today you will be brewing an elementary potion to cure boils." He flicked his wand at the chalkboard. "Instructions are on the board. When your finished potion has cooled, please fill your vial…" He paused and waved his wand at the room, causing labeled vials to appear on everyone's desk. "And deposit the vial on my desk. Begin." Harry looked up at the board and carefully read the instructions.

Light a fire and bring it to 300 degrees. To check the temperature, point your wand at the fire and say, "Siccusia."

Fill your cauldron half full with warm water and place over fire.

Stir the water in a clockwise direction and slowly add dried nettles until the potion turns a deep forest green.

Heat the mixture until it turns royal blue.

Add crushed snake fangs until the potion turns a vivid pink.

Remove your cauldron from the fire.

Slowly add porcupine quills (no more than one every 30 seconds) until the potion turns orange.

Return your cauldron to the fire.

Add a horned slug. Your potion should turn turquoise.

Heat the mixture until it turns bright red.

Remove your cauldron from the fire and allow potion to cool.

Harry started the fire and managed to successfully cast the spell to check the temperature. He then filled his cauldron with water and brought it back to his table. He noticed Vincent was having difficulty with the temperature spell, so he cast it for him. Harry made it through the first eight steps without a problem. His perfectly orange potion even earned an approving nod from Professor Snape. Vincent, however, added too much snake fang and ended up with a dusty rose potion instead of a pink one. When he was done adding the porcupine quills, his potion was more of a carnelian color. When Harry added his horned slug, his potion only turned a sky blue. Confused, he raised his hand to ask Professor Snape why.

The slug was too small. Cut another small one in one inch slices and slowly add the slices until it turns turquoise."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry did as he was told, and by the fifth slice, his potion was a perfect turquoise. He then heated his potion to a brilliant red and extinguished the flames. As he waited for his potion to cool, he re-read the instructions to make sure he had followed them correctly. Satisfied that his potion was perfect, he filled the vial and placed it on Professor Snape's desk. He cleaned up his cauldron with a handy spell Hermione taught him ("scourgify"), and sat down to await the end of class. As Vincent was cleaning up his potion, clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the room. Neville had somehow managed to melt his cauldron into a twisted blob, and his potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. Professor Snape cleared away the potion with a wave of his wand.

"Longbottom, read line 6 of the instructions."

"Re…remove your c…cauldron fr…from the fire."

"Did you do that?"

"No, sir."

"Which is precisely why you are in this situation. Finnigan! Help Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. And five points from Gryffindor for ignorance." The last few minutes of class passed relatively quickly. As Harry was among those students who had turned in a perfect potion, he was not assigned homework. When the bell rang, they all hurried off to lunch, and then the Slytherins went up to transfiguration. Draco was especially looking forward to transfiguration, as he desperately wanted to be able to transfigure his bed. He soon learned, however, that that was going to take a long time.

Professor McGonagall was a stern teacher. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione and Harry had made any difference to their matches; Professor McGonagall showed the class how Harry's had gone all silver and pointy and how Hermione's even had an eye and gave them a rare smile.

Easily their most boring class so far (and overall, Harry was willing to wager) was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates. Most of the students had an extremely difficult time staying awake in that class. Only Hermione seemed able to resist the spell-like effect of Professor Binns' voice.

That night the five friends spent their time in the common room working on their essays. Harry and Hermione both only had an essay due for History of Magic. Draco had essays for both History of Magic and Transfiguration, and poor Vincent and Gregory had essays for all three classes, as well as their essays from the day before to finish. Hermione took pity on them and helped them along, enabling them to finish all but their essays for Potions before bed.

Harry finally made it to bed absolutely exhausted. He couldn't help but speculate as to what tomorrow would be like. After all, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow. He couldn't wait.


	10. Third Day

**Chapter 10: Third Day**

The next morning at breakfast, Harry received his owl order packages. He was extremely happy to have pajamas of his own. Draco also insisted that the dress robes would come in handy for weekend parties the wizarding families sometimes threw. Hermione, who had been listening to their conversation, suddenly turned to Draco.

"Draco, what to witches wear to these parties?"

"Well, I don't usually pay all that much attention, Hermione, but I know my mother often wears a fancy muggle dress under a set of outer dress robes."

"What are outer dress robes?"

"Well, dress robes are sold in layers. You have an under robe, which is a heavier material and is usually colored. Then there is the over robe which is lighter, and is typically white or black. It is also the robe you often remove during the parties."

"Oh, so it's like a dinner jacket?"

"Er…I suppose so." Draco glanced at Harry, clearly unsure what a dinner jacket was. Harry snickered.

"Harry, could I borrow your owl order book on muggle fashions and dress robes? I'd like to see what they have available."

"Of course, Hermione. I'll get the dress robes one out of my dormitory, but here is the one for muggle fashions."

"Thanks, Harry. You know, we really ought to get going now. We have no idea where the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom is. The other four murmured their agreement, and they set off to collect their bags. Harry threw his purchases on his bed and remembered to grab the owl order book, as promised.

A fifth year in the common room heard them speaking about Defense Against the Dark Arts and offered to show them the way.

"I'm Marcus Flint, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Professor Quirrell seems to be a competent instructor, you should enjoy the class." They all introduced themselves then walked in relative silence until Marcus stopped in front of an open door. "Well, here you go. Enjoy the class."

"Thank you, Marcus. We appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Draco. Goodbye." They all said goodbye then walked into the still-empty classroom. Hermione, obviously, sat in front, and, predictably, Draco sat next to her. Harry, Vincent, and Gregory filled the remaining seats in the front row. As they waited for class to start, they discussed what Marcus Flint had said.

"I hope this class is as good as Marcus said." They all nodded.

"There's really only one way to find out, Hermione."

"And what would that be, Draco?"

"Sit through class, of course."

"Oh, of course." They all looked up as the class suddenly became quite noisy. "Oh, that's right; we have this class with Gryffindors as well." They all sighed. Weasley sat directly behind Harry and began speaking to Neville.

"Think about it. How else could he have done it?"

"I don't know; it just doesn't seem right."

"Well, he _is_ in Slytherin." Vincent suddenly turned in his seat to face Weasley.

"Shut your gob, Weasley. No one wants to hear your lies."

"Lies? What lies? How else did Potter defeat the most evil wizard ever if he himself is not a seriously dark wizard?" SMACK! The Slytherins all rushed to hold Vincent back.

"Don't, Vincent! He's not worth it. He's just a Gryffindor."

"HE WAS LYING ABOUT HARRY!" They Gryffindors rallied around Weasley who was lying on the ground.

"What's going on here?" Harry spoke up first.

"Professor Quirrell! Weasley was slandering me, so Vincent punched him."

"And what exactly was Mr. Weasley saying that could possibly merit such a response?" This time Neville spoke up.

"He was calling Harry a dark wizard." Professor Quirrell grew red. When he spoke, his voice took on a strange quality, as if two people were speaking.

"That is a serious allegation. Mr. Weasley, how dare you say such a thing?" Weasley shrugged. He was still holding his nose, attempting to stop the bleeding. "Mr. Crabbe, detention in my office tonight. You are not a muggle, and therefore should not fight like one. Mr. Weasley, three night's detention in my office starting tomorrow. You have no right to slander students. Now, get to the hospital wing." Dean Thomas helped Weasley out the door. "Now, the rest of you, settle down. Because Defense Against the Dark Arts will require so much practical application, the class has been divided into two sections. On Wednesdays, when both houses are present, we will cover theory of spells and different dark creatures on alternating weeks. On Fridays, when only a single house is present, we will practice spellwork. I will be able to provide you with more individual attention that way."

Professor Quirrell then launched into a lecture about how defensive spells should be used. He covered the ideas of dodging, blocking, and spellcasting. Harry took copious notes. At the end of class, they were assigned a twelve inch essay on proper uses of a shield spell.

"Class Dismissed. Mr. P…Potter, please stay behind, I would like to speak with you." Harry gulped, but told his friends he would meet them in Herbology.

"Yes, Professor Quirrell?"

"I hope you do not take Mr. Weasley's accusations seriously. You are not a dark wizard, far from it."

"No, I don't, sir. But thank you, sir."

"I must ask you a rather personal question, Harry."

"What, sir?"

"Do you remember anything about the night you received that scar?"

"No sir. Well, not really. I remember a flash of green, but otherwise, nothing." Harry thought Professor Quirrell looked pained.

"Very well, hurry on to class now, Harry."

"Yes, sir." Harry asked a passing ghost to help him find his way. Luckily, it was one of the ghosts unassociated with a house, so he was more than willing to lead Harry to Herbology. He barely made it on time and was pleased to see that Gregory had saved him a seat.

"Thanks, mate."

"You're welcome, Harry." They spent the lesson drawing a detailed sketch of the plant they had chosen as favorite to hand in with their essays. After class, as they made their way to lunch, Harry explained what Professor Quirrell had wanted to his friends.

"Well, that's an odd thing to ask. What difference does it make to him?" Harry shrugged.

"Draco, you need to think about it from all angles. What if Professor Quirrell was somehow involved that night? Maybe he wanted to see if Harry remembered him. Or perhaps he knows something about what happened that no one else does."

"Hermione, that's brilliant. It makes sense. So, I guess we need to keep an eye on Professor Quirrell then. Do you think this has anything to do with how everyone winces at my last name?"

"Maybe, Harry, but it's far too soon to say."

"Well, we'd best hurry if we want to make it to Charms on time."

"Good point, Harry." Professor Flitwick once again lectured on the theory of charmwork. This time he covered the wide variety of practical applications for charms. He chose not to assign them an essay for homework, rather, he assigned chapter 1 of the Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 and chapters one through three of Magical Theory. They all returned to their common room to work on their homework before dinner.

At dinner, Professor Snape stopped by their table to inform all of the first years that Professor Sinistra would meet them in the common room at 11:50pm. After dinner, Harry, Hermione, and Draco helped Vincent and Gregory finish their homework. Harry was already noticing an improvement in them. They were more confident in their work. He hoped their problems with school were rooted in a lack of confidence. That would be easy to improve. He had also noticed that they were very introverted. Neither spoke much even when their group was having a conversation.

All five of them had finished their homework by the time Professor Sinistra arrived to collect them for class. Their practical lesson for astronomy was actually quite fun. Professor Sinistra had them all lay down on mats she had conjured. Then they took turns finding and naming one constellation. You were not allowed to say a constellation someone else had. They kept cycling through the class until no one knew any more constellations. Professor Sinistra then took over and pointed out another twenty they had missed. By then, their hour was up and she took them all back down to their dormitories.

Absolutely exhausted, they all bade good-night to each other and stumbled to their dormitories. Harry quickly changed into his new pajamas and crawled into bed. He was asleep before his head even hit his pillow.


	11. Flying Lessons and More

**Chapter 11: Flying Lessons and More**

The next day brought some very pleasant surprises for the group of friends. In Astronomy that morning, Gregory was able to find and identify every constellation on Professor Vector's map quiz of the night sky. Not even Hermione had received a perfect score. For his efforts, Gregory earned ten house points and was exempt from homework. Everyone else was assigned a twelve inch essay detailing three constellations of their choice. After class, the whole house gathered around Gregory.

"Well done, Greg."

"Awesome work!"

"You even beat Hermione, mate!" Everyone laughed at this statement, even Hermione. In just a few days, she had already earned an amazing reputation among the Slytherins. No one even thought to question why she was in their house. The crowd of students thinned as they headed off to class at different speeds. Finally, the five friends were walking down the corridors alone.

"So, perfect score. That's awesome. How'd you manage to see them all? It just looks like dots to me."

"You have to imagine it, Draco. You have to look for the whole constellation, not just the stars that create it."

"Um, ok. But how do you do that?"

"I can't really explain. I just see it."

"Well, I think it's wonderful, Gregory!"

"Thanks, Hermione." They all walked into the History of Magic classroom. Because they had dawdled, they had to sit in the back, much to Hermione's displeasure. Their lesson today was a continuation of Tuesday's lesson. They were being told about the ancient witches and wizards.

Harry tried to stay awake and alert, but Hermione had to prod him out of sleep several times. He noticed her doing the same for Draco. After class, they all headed off to lunch.

"Finally, flying lesson. I've been waiting for this."

"You're going to love flying, Harry. It's great. I've been flying since I was old enough to sit on a toy broomstick. It's wonderful." Even Vincent and Gregory joined this conversation.

"Flying is amazing. Father promised to buy me the Nimbus 2000 for my birthday next month."

Vincent pouted. "My father said my Cleansweep Seven is good enough for now. Although he did say he might buy me a new broom if I make the house team."

"I think it's ridiculous that first years can't play on their house teams."

"They do it for us, Draco. It is to give us time to get used to managing our schedules without overwhelming us."

"Oh. Are you sure, Hermione?"

"Of course."

"Are you looking forward to flying?"

"Well, I suppose. I've read a couple of books about flying and it seems as though it will be fun."

"Do you have broomsticks in the muggle world?" Harry and Hermione both laughed.

"Of course we do, Draco. They're used to clean." Harry and Hermione laughed again at the flabbergasted look on Draco's face.

"To _clean_?! Really? I can't picture it."

"Well, imagine how we feel thinking of flying them."

"Oh, hmmm." They all ate quietly after that then went off to the Quidditch Pitch after lunch. They found Madam Hooch waiting next to twenty brooms. Draco groaned when he saw them.

"I've heard about the school brooms. Some vibrate if you fly too high. Others fly slightly to one side, and others are so slow they are often outstripped by passing butterflies."

"Well, we'll just have to hope those have been given to the Gryffindors." Harry and Draco laughed, then crowded in with the rest of the Slytherins as they waited for the Gryffindors to arrive.

"Stand by a broomstick everyone! I want to start this lesson on time, whether everyone is here or not." The Gryffindors arrived shortly thereafter and stood by the brooms opposite the Slytherins. Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Draco's obeyed him the second time he said 'up', but Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground. It took both Vincent and Gregory several tries to get their brooms to obey. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Draco were delighted when she told Weasley he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet.

Without thinking, Harry mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared, straight toward Neville; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him — and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Draco.

"Mr. Potter, come down this instant!" Harry was nearing Neville when he saw him look down. He saw his face blanche as he gasped. Harry saw, as though in slow motion, Neville slip sideways off his broom and then start to fall.

"Neville!" Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Neville like a javelin. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing poor Neville — wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he gripped the broom tightly with both knees and stretched out his hands — just before Neville hit the ground, Harry caught him by his robes. It took all his strength to hold on to him as he lowered a very scared, and very grateful, Neville to the ground. Harry flew a bit lower then dismounted himself.

"Are you alright, Neville?"

"H…Harry, y…you…you saved my life! Thank you so much!" He threw his arms around Harry and gave him a giant hug.

"MR. P…POTTER!" Harry turned and saw Professor Snape. His face fell.

"In Merlin's name, WHAT were you thinking?" Madam Hooch had made it over to them.

"You could have been _killed_! You could have caused Mr. Longbottom to die! What _were_ you thinking?" Harry hung his head.

"I guess I wasn't. I was just so afraid." Professor Snape snorted.

"_Exactly_ like your father. Always running off to save people." Harry and Madam Hooch spoke at the exact same time.

"Professor?"

"Severus?"

"I'll explain later. Now, Harry, follow me."

"Severus, he did save the boy's life. Don't punish him too hard."

"Don't worry, Rolanda, I have plans for Mr. P…Potter." As Harry followed Professor Snape, his heart fell. He was probably going to be kicked out of school. He hadn't even made it a whole week. It must be some sort of record. Professor Snape stopped outside of a classroom. He asked Harry to wait outside as he went in. A few moments later he came back out with Marcus Flint.

"Flint, I have found you an excellent player for your team. Now, as we need to replace all but yourself and Mr. Montague, I would like to have as many skilled players on the team."

"But Professor, he's in first year, he can't play."

"I'll see to that. Now, I suggest either Beater or Seeker. He took off after, chased, and caught a fellow student who had an overenthusiastic broom."

"You caught a student in mid-air, Harry?"

"Well, I couldn't let him die."

"I think he'll do quite nicely as a seeker, Professor."

"Very well. We'll need to get you a broom, Harry. Flint, please return to class. Harry, wait here for your Transfiguration lesson. It will be starting soon." As soon as Marcus had returned to class, Harry called to Professor Snape.

"Professor!"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why does everyone stutter on my last name?" He saw that Professor Snape looked uncomfortable.

"I can't tell you, Harry. You will find out soon, though. That I can promise you."

"Does it have anything to do with the night my parents were killed?" Harry wondered why Professor Snape suddenly donned such a vacant expression.

"Something like that, yes." At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "I must be going, Harry. Have a good lesson. Professor McGonagall told me you did quite well on Tuesday."

"Thank you, sir. Hermione did better." Harry saw Professor Snape smile as he turned and walked away. As soon as the classroom had emptied, Harry went in and sat down.

"Harry, you're quite early."

"I was speaking with Professor Snape, Professor."

"Oh, I see. You weren't getting into trouble, I hope."

"No, Professor."

"Very well, then." Almost as one, Harry's classmates flowed in.

"Harry!"

"You're still here!"

"I was so worried!"

"I can't believe you saved him like that!"

"You should have seen Weasley's face!"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Quiet down now!" Everyone was instantly silence and sat down. "Now, what exactly is going on?" Hermione quickly explained to Professor McGonagall what had happened during flying lesson.

"You managed to save Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

"And what actions did Professor Snape take?"

"He has put me on the Quidditch team, Professor." Harry heard several gasps as well as some excited murmuring."

"I see. Very well. I must also award you fifty points for saving a member of my house."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Now, to work! Today you will once again be turning matches into needles. However, today you will be turning a matchbook into a needle book. I expect you to turn every match into a perfect needle by the end of class." She waved her wand at their desks. "Here are your matches and needle books. Begin." The five friends feverishly began transfiguring the matches. Hermione was, of course, finished first and earned ten points for Slytherin for finishing in ten minutes. She even made needles of different sizes. Harry finished second with a basic needle book. Draco finished third. Other students continued to finish their needle books as well. However, when both Vincent and Gregory produced finished needle books just as the bell rang, the entire class burst into applause. Professor McGonagall even awarded them each a point to Slytherin. She also awarded an extra five points to Slytherin and declared that there was no need for homework as everyone had managed to complete the assignment. They all went to dinner extremely pleased.

During dinner, other Slytherins came up to congratulate Harry for making the house team. No one seemed at all bothered that he had been awarded a place without participating in the tryouts. He asked Draco about this.

"Well, you did save someone's life, Harry. That's a pretty intense tryout right there." Just before dinner ended, Neville suddenly appeared at Harry's side.

"Harry, as I do not own an owl, nor do I feel confident enough in my ability to find the owlry before curfew, I hope you will accept my letter of thanks and apology delivered by hand. I realize it is very inappropriate, but I felt it would be worse to wait until tomorrow." He handed Harry the letter and returned to Gryffindor table.

"Draco, am I supposed to read it now, or wait until we get to our room."

"Wait."

"Thanks." After dinner, Harry hurried to the dormitory. He wanted to read Neville's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Please accept my deepest thanks and sincerest apologies. I would like to thank you once more for saving my life this afternoon. Words cannot express how I feel. I owe you a life debt. I cannot imagine what would have happened had you not flown to my rescue. Again, I thank you._

_I would also like to apologize for my past behavior toward yourself. I should never have listened to Mr. Weasley. I found his allegations difficult to believe at the time, and I should have realize then just how false they were. You are, and always shall be, a great wizard._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

"Well, that's very nice." Just then Draco walked into the room. "Draco, am I supposed to reply to this?"

"Um, let me see, I'll tell you." Harry handed him the note and he read it quickly. "Quite nice. I still don't understand why Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor. But no, you do not need to make a formal reply to this. A simple public show of friendship will be enough. Good-night, Harry."

"Good-night, Draco." Harry changed and got into bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	12. TGIF

**Chapter 12: TGIF**

The next day in Potions, Professor Snape gave them a quick lecture on the proper use of potions and their ingredients, and the importance of following directions.

"I realize that none of you had any problems with the potion. It was the Gryffindors who had some problems, some of them quite major. However, I wanted to reiterate just how important the proper handling of potions and their ingredients are, as well as just how dangerous it is if you do not follow instructions. This is especially important for the next potion you are brewing. You will be brewing a Pepperup Potion. If brewed incorrectly, some of the side effects include third degree burns. You really must take the utmost care with your work. Now, allow me to cover the general uses of Pepperup Potion."

Professor Snape went on to tell them all about Pepperup Potion including its uses, inventor, ingredients, and brewing time. They would only just have enough time to finish it in class.

During lunch, all anyone could talk about was their practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They were looking forward to casting spells. They all wondered how long it would take to master this type of spell work. Eager to begin, the entire class arrived early and had to wait outside the door for Professor Quirrell to arrive. When he did, he seemed very pleased.

"Come along, in you get. We have an exciting lesson today." Everyone clamored in and sat down in their seats. "No, no. We will not be sitting today. Up you get." They did so, and Professor Quirrell vanished their desks. "Now, take out your wands and imitate my movement." He brought his arm down diagonally across his torso quickly, and the students did the same. "Now, the incantation is 'Protego'. Repeat after me, please. 'Protego'." The entire class chorused after him. "Very good, now, please split into pairs." The class hurriedly formed partners: Draco and Hermione, Vincent and Gregory, Theodore and Harry, Blaise and Daphne, and Millicent and Pansy.

"Now, in order to test your shields, your partner will cast a quick charm. In order to cast this charm, point your wand at your partner and say 'Goglais'. (**A/N: pronounced go-glay)** This will cause your partner to feel a quick tickle. Please attempt this one by one." Everyone did so, and within five castings, everyone was able to accomplish the spell. "Now, for those who master the casting of the shield, you may want to have your partner attempt the 'Goglais Maxima' charm. It will tickle you for longer and is harder to deflect. It will test the strength of your shield. Anyone who wishes to practice it may try now." Well, of course everyone did. There was quite a bit of laughter as it was cast.

"Very good, very good. Now, partners on my left, you will attempt to cast your shield first. On three, one…two…three!" The students all attempted to cast the shield. However, when Professor Quirell asked that Goglais be cast, every one of the students "casting" a shield laughed.

"Quite all right, don't be discouraged. It takes practice. Now, right side, your turn." The process was repeated again. However, this time, one student did not laugh.

"Congratulations, Mr. P…Potter! Ten points to Slytherin. Wonderful work." Everyone clapped for Harry, who was smiling. "Very well, on your next attempt, please have Mr. Nott cast Goglais Maxima."

"I will, sir."

"Now, left side, again." They alternated casting the shield charm. Harry could easily deflect every charm that was cast. Hermione manage to cast a proper shield on her third try, and Draco managed on his fourth. By the end of class, every student had managed to successfully block the Goglais charm. Harry had progressed onto blocking the stunning spell.

"Excellent work, Slytherins. As you have all mastered Protego, I award Slytherin ten points. Now, you have no true homework assigned. However, if everyone can deflect Goglais Maxima on your first try next lesson, I will award Slytherin another ten points. If you can all deflect impedimenta, I will award Slytherin fifteen points. And if you can all block Stupefy, I will award twenty points. Let's see how hard you all work. Feel free to ask for help from the older students. Third years should all be able to cast those spells with ease. Class dismissed. Oh, and Harry, would you please stay behind. I'd like to have a word with you."

"Yes, sir." He cast a quick look to Hermione and Draco. As they passed him on their way out, Hermione whispered, "We'll wait right outside." Feeling slightly better, Harry strode up to the desk. With a wave of his wand, Professor Quirrell conjured the desks once more.

"Harry, I am very pleased with your work. It is not often that students master spells on their first try. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," Harry mumbled, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Now, Harry, I realize I have already asked you a personal question, but may I ask you another one?" Seeing no way out of it, Harry replied that he may. "Do you recall your parents at all?"

"My parents? Um…well…every now and then I have dreams about people looking at me while I am in a crib, but they don't look anything like me."

"What did they look like?"

"Well, I can't see the woman well. I can tell she has lots black hair. But the man I can see quite clearly. He is tall and pale. His eyes are hazel with some purple in them. Why do you ask, Professor?" Professor Quirrell remained silent for a moment.

"Well, Harry…there is much that you do not…" Professor Quirrell was suddenly cut off by Hermione entering the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Professor, I thought you'd left already. I left my bag in here." She ran over to the corner where she had shoved her bag earlier when no one was looking.

"Quite alright, Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter, I suppose you ought to go down to lunch. You must be hungry."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry followed Hermione down to lunch. Draco, Vincent, and Gregory were there waiting for him.

"What did he want this time, Harry." Harry turned to look at Hermione.

"He wanted to know if I remembered my parents."

"Why would he want to know that."

"I don't know. He was about to answer when you came in. He said, 'there is much that I do not…'."

"That's an odd thing to say. I wonder what he would have finished with. I'm sorry Harry, if I had realized, I wouldn't have barged in. I was worried about you. That's the second time he's kept you after to ask odd questions."

"She's got a point, mate. I don't think we ought to leave you alone with him. A teacher should not be asking such personal questions."

"I know, Draco. It made me uncomfortable, but it seems odd to say no to a teacher."

"Don't worry, Harry, we just won't leave you alone. Then you won't be put in such an awkward position.

"Thanks, guys. You know, we should probably just finish our homework this afternoon so we get it out of the way."

"Harry, mate, I think we're spending too much time with Hermione. You're starting to sound like her." Hermione smacked him lightly on the arm and they all laughed.

The five friends set off for the common room after lunch. With everyone's help, they managed to finish all of their homework, even Vincent and Gregory. Gregory had to help them with their Astronomy; and Harry and Marcus Flint (who they gave a sugar quill for helping them) made sure they were all able to shield themselves from Goglais Maxima, Impedimenta, and Stupefy. When they were finished, they all went up to dinner. Harry was surprised when an owl flew in and landed in front of Hermione.

"Late owl?"

"I decided to take out a subscription to the Daily Prophet."

"Doesn't that arrive in the morning?"

"This is the evening edition. I ordered both."

"Oh. Anything interesting?" Hermione suddenly gasped.

"Yes! Listen to this: _GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST: Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._"

"That was on my birthday! Someone broke into Gringotts on my birthday!"

"I wonder what they were looking for."

"I don't know. There are so many different things at Gringotts. Ancient treasures, rare books, and of course lots and lots of gold."

"Well, whatever it was, it doesn't concern us. I'm going to head back to the common room."

"We'll come with you Hermione."

"Ok, Draco." After finishing the last bit of food on their plates, the five friends all walked back to the dormitory. The all sat in front of the fire and relaxed, enjoying their free time and ability to do nothing. At bedtime, they bid goodnight to everyone in the common room, and hurried up to their rooms. They hadn't decided what to do for the weekend, but knew that they would all be having fun.


	13. The Map and Quidditch Practice

**Chapter 13: The Map and Quidditch Practice**

The next morning at breakfast, as the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his plate around. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when Hedwig dropped a letter on top of the parcel. She helped herself to Harry's scattered breakfast. Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE. It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Flint will meet you this afternoon on the Quidditch field at one o'clock to start preparing you for the tryouts next week._

_Professor Snape_

Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Draco to read.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Draco moaned enviously as he passed the note to Vincent and Gregory. "I don't know when father will buy me one." They all left the hall quickly; wanting to unwrap the broomstick in, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way downstairs barred by Weasley and his older brother. The elder Weasley seized the package from Harry and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them." Draco couldn't resist it.

"It's not any old broomstick, Weasley" he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand."

"Like it matters. The Nimbus is nothing special."

"What do you know about it, Weasley? I'm sure you couldn't afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." Before Weasley could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared behind Harry.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said the elder Weasley quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor Snape told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Weasley's face.

"Well, that's wonderful, Mr. Potter. We all expect to hear you are training hard."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, run along, boys." Professor Flitwick walked away, fully expecting to be obeyed. However, the elder Weasley had not taken kindly to being spoken to in such a manner.

"Ten points from Slytherin for your attitude, Malfoy." The younger Weasley laughed.

"Serves you right, Malfoy." Draco lost it at that point. He pulled out his wand, but before he could actually curse Weasley, Mr. Filch happened upon them.

"You there! No magic in the corridors! Follow me." Unsure exactly who he was speaking to, they all stood there for a moment. Mr. Filch turned back around when he realized no one was following him. He doubled back, grabbed Harry and Draco by the arm, and forcibly brought them back to his office.

He sat them both down in the chairs in front of his desk then pulled out two long sheets of paper. He turned to Draco first.

"Name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Crime..."

"Crime?! I hadn't even done anything!"

"I saw you with your wand out. Now, crime: using magic in the corridors. Suggested sentence…" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opened revealing Hermione.

"Sir, there's something wrong with Mrs. Norris. She's walking awfully unsteadily. Look!" She pointed out into the entrance hall, where Mrs. Norris was wobbling unsteadily toward the Grand Staircase.

"Mrs. Norris!" Mr. Filch bolted from his desk out to his cat. Harry and Draco could hear him screaming at the nearby children, asking what they had done to her. He then gathered up his cat and went running off, shouting for Madam Pomfrey.

"Do you suppose we should wait, Harry?"

"I suppose so. I would hate to get into even worse trouble for leaving. I can't imagine what I'm supposed to have done, though. I didn't even touch my wand." Draco shrugged. After a moment of sitting quietly, they began to look around. Harry spotted a drawer labeled _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_.

"What d'you reckon he keeps in there, Draco?"

"Let's find out, shall we? Keep an eye out."

"I think you'd better. After all you were the one who actually had his wand out." Draco shrugged, conceding the point and went to stand by the door. Harry opened the drawer and took a look at the contents. There were several very odd things in there. There was a book that appeared to be covered in blood. There was a jar of eyes. There was also a wand that appeared to be made of bone. Harry was surprised, therefore, when he spotted a piece of parchment inside. It was folded over several times, and appeared to be rather old.

"Harry, hurry up! I think he's coming back!" Harry grabbed the parchment and shoved the door closed. They both bolted to their seats, Harry stuffing the parchment into his bag as they did so. Within moments, Mr. Filch stalked back into his office.

"How is Mrs. Norris, Sir? I trust she is doing better?"

"Huh! Oh, yes, she'd been Confunded. Idiot students! Now get out of here!" Without waiting to be told twice, Harry and Draco took off. Hermione was waiting for them around the corner.

"Did it work? Did he let you off?"

"You Confunded Mrs. Norris?" Hermione simply smiled. Draco hugged her. "You're brilliant, Hermione! Thanks for that. He did let us off. Told us to get out of his office."

"I'm glad. Now, lets get back to the common room and see Harry's broom. They all trooped off to the Slytherin common room, and were pleased to find Vincent and Gregory there as well. Draco walked up to the boys and quietly asked them to join them.

"Greg, Vince, come with us, we're going to check out Harry's new broom." The other two boys eagerly followed them all to the first-year boys' dormitory. Even Hermione followed eager to see the broom.

Once in the room, they all huddled around Harry's bed. He slowly unwrapped the broomstick, very eager to see it, yet nervous that it somehow would not live up to everyone's expectations. Finally, the broom rolled out onto his quilt. The silence in the room was intense as the five friends stared at his broom. Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

Finally, Draco spoke. "You've got to let me have a go on that tonight, mate."

"Sure thing, Draco. Anyone else?" Hermione politely declined the offer, but Vincent and Gregory accepted.

"Well, you three are going to have to decide amongst yourselves who goes first. Anyway, let me show you something else." Harry quickly explained what had been in the drawer and then showed his friends what he had pulled out of it. Hermione looked scandalized.

"You stole something, Harry? Who knows what could be wrong with it. It could cause blindness, or you may never be able to stop looking at it. Or…or…"

"Hermione, both of those are doubtful as I've already looked at it. I don't get the feeling that this is dangerous in the typical sense. I think Filch thought it was dangerous to him. Everything else in that drawer made me feel uneasy, but this didn't. I'm at least taking a good look at it." Harry unfolded the parchment and laid it out in front of him.

"What does it do, Harry?" He turned to his friend.

"Well, Draco, if I knew that I wouldn't be staring at it." Everyone had a good laugh at that comment, although Draco had given him a good natured shove first. Harry picked the parchment back up.

"It must do something. Filch wouldn't have confiscated a blank parchment." In desperation he shook the parchment slightly. "What do you do?" Draco laughed.

"I doubt it will start talking…to…" They were all staring at the parchment. Words had begun to appear. Harry set the parchment down so that everyone could read it.

_I was created by Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aid to Magical Mischief-Makers. I am the Marauder's Map._

"It's a map? How do we read it?"

"I don't know, Draco. Any ideas, Hermione?"

"Try asking it." Harry shook his head. It seemed like such an odd thing to say, but it had worked before. He once again touched the map.

"How do we view the map?" More writing appeared.

_To view the map, you must touch it with your wand and say, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." To wipe it clean again, touch your wand to the map and say, "Mischief managed."_

Harry thanked the map then did as he was told. They all watched in awe as the writing disappeared and a map of Hogwarts appeared in its stead.

"Is that really…" Draco began.

"It's Hogwarts, mate." They all hovered over the map, taking in the minute details.

"Each of the ink dots is a tiny manifestation of a student. Look! There we are. Oh, and there's Professor Snape in his office. Professor Dumbledore is pacing his office. What is that?" She leaned closer to the map. They all looked at the spot she was pointing to. Something massive was standing in the third floor corridor. It was labeled, Fluffy.

"Do you suppose that was what Professor Dumbledore was referring to at the beginning of the year?" The four boys stared at her blankly.

"You know, when he mentioned that the third floor corridor was off limits to anyone who did not wish to die a very painful death."

"He said that? I suppose I missed that part."

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly, how could you miss that?"

Draco shrugged. "Perhaps I've just forgotten already. But really, it's named Fluffy, whatever it is. How bad could it be? We should go check it out."

"Actually, Draco, believe it or not, it's already time for lunch, we'd best head down if we want anything to eat." Harry cleared the map then they all headed down to lunch. As soon as they were done, Harry dashed back to his room for his broom and they all trooped out to the Quidditch pitch. Harry had never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.

As stated by Professor Snape, Flint was waiting for them when they arrived. There was a large wooden crate near Flint's feet. Harry landed next to him. Flint stepped forward.

"Hi, Harry. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then we'll practice a couple of times before the tryouts. As seeker, you won't really need to coordinate too much with the team." He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

"Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Marcus took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Marcus. "The Chasers—that's my position, by the way—throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So — that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

"What's basketball?" said Marcus curiously.

"Never mind," said Harry quickly.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper. The Keeper has to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

"I'll show you now," said Marcus. "Take this." He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat. "I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do. These two are the Bludgers." He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box. "Stand back," Marcus warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air—it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Marcus, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.

"See?" Marcus panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So — think you've got all that?"

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.

"Very good," said Marcus.

"Er — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers —"

"— unless they crack my head open."

"Don't worry, that shouldn't be a problem." Marcus reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

"This," said Marcus, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages—I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. Well, that's it any questions?" Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right; it was doing it that was going to be the problem.

"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Marcus, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "I want to make sure you're ready so we don't lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these." He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Marcus throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch. Harry didn't miss a single one, and Marcus was delighted. After half an hour, Marcus decided they had practiced enough for the day. It was getting close to dinner time, anyway. "That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Marcus happily as they dragged the box of balls back into the changing room.

After Marcus had left, Harry lent his broom to Draco, Vincent, and Gregory. They each spent about ten minutes flying around before Hermione reminded them it was time for dinner. Harry took a detour to the dormitory to put away his broom and was surprised when Draco followed him.


	14. Fluffy

**Chapter 14: Fluffy**

"Draco, shouldn't you be going to dinner too?" Harry noticed his friend looked hesitant.

"Harry, would you like to find Fluffy tonight?"

"Are you mad? Why would I want to do that?"

"Well, it'd be exciting. And besides how bad could it be? Whatever it is, its name is Fluffy."

"Well, I suppose you have a point. And with the map, we definitely won't get caught." Draco grinned.

"There you go, Harry. Spoken like a true Slytherin. We should hurry for dinner, though, or there won't be any left." They rushed to the Great Hall, sinking into the empty spaces left on either side of Hermione.

"What took you two so long? It only takes a moment to leave your broom in the dormitory."

"We were…discussing new plans." Hermione's eyes narrowed at Draco's evasive tone.

"These new plans wouldn't have anything to do with that map, would they?" Harry and Draco looked at her guiltily. "We'll talk about this after diner." Harry and Draco nodded, relieved, and helped themselves to dinner.

After dinner, Hermione marched the two of them off to the boys' dormitory. She sat them on Harry's bed and glared at them.

"Now…just what are you two planning?"

"Well, technically it was Draco's idea." Draco glared at his friend.

"Gee, thanks for the help, Harry." He turned back to Hermione. "_We_ were going to go find Fluffy."

"You WHAT?! Idiot boys, do you have any idea how many house points we could lose?" Draco looked guilty.

"Well, I thought of that. Really, I was hoping we could find out why something so massive is being kept in the castle. Based on the map it must be as large as Hagrid—maybe larger. Doesn't that intrigue you?" Harry could see Draco had said the right thing. He smirked at his friend. Hermione took a moment to answer.

"Well…I was curious about that, yes. But still, think of the trouble we would get in." Harry spoke this time.

"But Hermione, we'd have the map. We could avoid anyone. I mean, it even shows secret passageways. It shouldn't be too difficult to make it there and back unnoticed. We'd only be going up three floors." They could see they were wearing her down. Her curiosity was definitely getting the better of her. Draco suddenly gave her a one-armed hug.

"Come on, Hermione. What's life without any adventure? And this one will be grand!"

"Oh, very well. But we can't go too late. We have classes tomorrow morning." They both grinned, and Harry dashed out to the common room to bring Vincent and Gregory back to the room.

They quickly formulated a plan. They would visit the library, and when it closed, they would head down to the corridor. With the map, they should have no problem reaching the corridor, and as they just wanted a quick peek, they could look at Fluffy and be back to the common room before curfew.

They were all relatively pleased with the plan, so at seven they headed up to the library. They (and the rest of the first through fourth years) were kicked out at precisely 7:45.

Under the pretense of Hermione reading them a passage from the book she had checked out, they walked slowly. When the influx of students had passed them, they pulled out the map, and, with its help, made it to the third floor corridor. It was locked, naturally, but Hermione opened the door with a whispered, "Alohomora."

Rather impressed with her knowledge, the boys followed after her. As Harry was last, he closed the door behind him. They followed the corridor until it dead-ended at a door.

"Well, if you trust the map, Fluffy is right behind that door." That all turned to Harry, who was reading the map, then looked at the door.

"Here goes nothing," whispered Hermione. "Alohomora." Hermione reached forward and pulled the door open. They all stood there in shock for a moment, even Fluffy. They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. That meant three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; and three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant. They all seemed to recover at the same time. Fluffy started barking madly at the same time they all started screaming.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Both Vincent and Gregory screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Shut up! You'll provoke it." Hermione, of course.

"Close the damn door!"

"What he said!" Harry and Draco. Hermione kept enough of her wits to slam the door closed and magically lock it. They ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. They didn't check the map as they made a mad dash for their common room; they didn't care if they came across anyone—all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the bare stretch of wall in the dungeons.

"Proper manners!" panted Harry, and the door slid open. They scrambled into the common room and quickly retired to the boys' dormitory. Thankfully, no one else was in there. It was a while before any of them said anything. Vincent, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Draco finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." Hermione had got her breath back again.

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She stood up, glaring at them. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves." She turned to Draco. "You especially! We could all have been killed. Nothing terrible, indeed! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"Wait, Hermione!" She turned around at Harry's voice.

"What!"

"You said it was standing on a trapdoor?"

"Yes."

"Any thoughts as to what it might be guarding?"

"How would I know? Now, as I said. I'm going to bed. We have classes tomorrow."

Draco stood as she left. "Good-night, Hermione!"

She looked back over her shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Good-night, Draco." As soon as the door closed behind her, Draco sighed.

"Awww…Draco lurrrrves 'Mione!"

Draco shoved Harry. "Do not!"

"Of course you do, Draco," said Vincent.

"It is completely obvious," added Gregory.

"I do not love her! I just appreciate how smart, funny, talented, and beaut…" He snapped his mouth closed.

"And beautiful? Is that what you were going to say, Draco? Sounds like love to me," Vincent threw in.

"Now, come on. We shouldn't be so harsh on him. Draco can love whomever he pleases." Draco smiled at Harry in appreciation. "Just don't snog her in front of us, Draco!" That set them all off laughing again, as Draco contemplated the idea.

By 10:30, they all admitted they had best go to bed, as the next day was sure to be just as challenging as the week before had been. It wouldn't do for them to fall asleep in class.


	15. Tryouts

**Chapter 15: Tryouts**

The next morning at breakfast, Harry received a note informing him that tryouts for the Slytherin Quidditch team would be held Saturday at 1pm. He was also expected to be at the pitch everyday at 6pm to practice catching the snitch (and probably more golf balls if he really thought about it).

With these added activities, Harry's week flew by. Between homework, classes, and Seeker practice, it felt as thought the week went by in the blink of an eye. Luckily, Hermione kept him grounded, ensuring his homework did indeed get done. In fact, between Hermione, Harry, and Draco, they made sure Vincent and Gregory finished their homework before the Quidditch tryouts.

On Saturday, the entire Slytherin house trooped out after lunch to watch the team tryouts. Harry nervously tried on his Seeker's robes, pleasantly surprised when they fit perfectly. He followed Marcus and Alfred Montague out of the locker room.

Harry was surprised to see just how many students were lined up to try out for the team. Marcus led the three of them to the center of the pitch and directed them to take a quick lap around the goalposts. As Harry took off, he listened to Marcus speak to the Quidditch hopefuls.

"Please form groups based on which position you will be trying out for. Keepers, line up under the goal posts. Beaters, please form a line at the left hand side of the field. Chasers, please form a line at the right hand side of the field. Those who are trying out for multiple positions, please stand between the lines for the positions you will be trying out for."

"Excuse me, Marcus?"

"Yes?"

"What about those trying out for Seeker? Terence Higgs graduated last year. His position should be open." Harry was surprised, he was positive everyone knew he was Seeker.

"The position of Seeker has already been filled." Harry heard the angry grumbling among the students. He landed next to Marcus, blushing.

"By whom? That is not fair. Every position should have a tryout! What makes the new Seeker so special?" Apparently reactions were different among those who had aspirations to the position of Seeker. Harry couldn't recall anyone complaining when they'd first found out he would be Seeker. Marcus shoved Harry forward.

"Harry is the new Seeker. Professor Snape personally be requested that he play the position of Seeker due to the prowess he has displayed."

"But he's only in first year! He can't play."

"He should at least have to try out!"

"I can't believe he's actually good enough to be admitted without a tryout!"

"Professor Snape can't just appoint players!"

"ENOUGH!" The students instantly quieted down. "Professor Snape appointed Harry as Seeker. I will not specify his reasons any further. Suffice to say they were very good reasons. However, as so many of you doubt Harry's abilities, I will give you a demonstration." He turned to Harry. "I must ask that you demonstrate the moves we practiced this week. Otherwise, you and I will never hear the end of this." Harry nodded.

They both took off on their brooms, Marcus holding the sack of golf balls they had been practicing with all week. Using a combination of spells, Marcus levitated all of the golf balls, spaced them around the entire field, and allowed them to begin dropping at different speeds. After a moment to judge the speed at which they were falling, Harry zoomed around the field, catching each ball. He caught the last inches from the ground after a spectacular dive. Marcus signaled Harry to land, which he did. He smiled and blushed at the applause the students gave him.

"Now," shouted Marcus. "Any questions? Anyone still believe he is not suited to be our Seeker?" No one answered. "Then line up!" The students scrambled to follow instructions. Harry noticed only two students were trying out for multiple positions.

Keeper tryouts went first. There were only four people trying out for Keeper. Each hopeful had the Quaffle thrown at them ten times. Miles Bletchley was the only one who blocked every goal. Naturally, Marcus was excited by this.

Beater tryouts came next. Marcus cast a spell to duplicate the beater's bat. He created one for each of the ten beater hopefuls. Marcus started them on the ground. He had one hopeful stand in the middle of the field and released a Bludger. The students had to keep from being hit as the Bludger came at them again and again. Marcus had to cast several quick shields to protect the students. Only four students made it through the first half of the tryout. Those four were divided into two teams and had to work together on brooms to "pass" the Bludger between themselves. Isaac Bole and Troy Derrick became the new Beaters.

Finally came the Chaser tryouts. Only one Chaser was needed, but twenty people were lined up to try out. Marcus started this tryout with a timed flying trial. The fastest ten hopefuls on a broom moved on to the next phase of tryouts. Marcus and Alfred flew in formation with each of the remaining hopefuls. Those who could not easily remain in formation were cut. This phase brought them down to six. Marcus, Alfred, and the six hopefuls formed a circle and passed the ball around quickly. Every time the ball was dropped, that player was cut. When they were down to two, they practiced throwing goals. Adrian Pucey managed to get one past Miles, thereby earning him the position of Chaser. Marcus finished up tryouts with a short speech.

"I'd like to thank everyone who showed interest in joining the team. Congratulations to our four new teammates. To those who did not make it, don't give up. Keep practicing and try again next year." He turned to the six people standing by him. "Team, please change and meet me back on the field in ten minutes." They all trooped off to the locker room, changed, and walked back onto the field. Marcus evidently still had more to say.

"I'll need a copy of everyone's schedule by tomorrow morning at breakfast so I can work out a training schedule. Please include classes, tutoring, and any extracurriculars on your schedule. I will not tolerate conflicts from activities not listed. As representatives of our house, let me also say I will not tolerate childlike behavior. Excessive detentions, or detentions earned immediately before a game will be considered grounds for removal from the team. We cannot win if you are not dedicated to this team. Are there any questions?" Harry took a quick look at everyone else and saw they were shaking their heads. "Very well, feel free to head to the Great Hall. Dinner should be starting soon. I'll have the practice schedules to you tomorrow at dinner. Harry, may I have a quick word?" As the other team members walked off towards the castle, Harry looked inquisitively at Marcus.

"Did I do something wrong, Marcus?"

"No, not at all, Harry. I wanted to make sure you weren't bothered by your minimal part in the tryouts."

"Not at all. Besides, you're Captain. I can hardly argue with your decisions." Marcus smiled.

"Well said, Harry. I also want you to let me know if your schedule gets too demanding. I know this is only your first year, and I remember how stressful my first year was. I know I didn't have Hermione as a friend. I've noticed how well she keeps you all on task. However, if you have any problems, feel free to come to me. I'm more than willing to give you some help." Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Marcus. I appreciate that." Marcus led Harry to the Great Hall, and kept up a steady flow of conversation about their second week of classes. They parted amicably when they reached their table, each going to sit with their closest friends. Hermione gave Harry a quick hug when he sat down next to her.

"Congratulations, Harry. You are now officially part of the team."

"Thanks, Hermione. I didn't exactly do much during tryouts though." They all laughed and enjoyed dinner. That evening, Harry quickly made a copy of his schedule and gave it to Marcus before heading to bed.


	16. Relaxing Sunday, Or Not

**Chapter 16: Relaxing Sunday, Or Not**

Sunday passed quickly and uneventfully for the group of friends. Draco, Gregory, and Vincent began teaching Harry and Hermione several different wizard games. They started with wizard's chess. Hermione especially enjoyed it. She was fascinated with the "live" pieces and how they could give advice.

Harry, having never played muggle chess, was less enthusiastic. He quickly moved on to learning Exploding Snap and Gobstones with Vincent and Gregory. They took all of the games back inside and left them in the boys' room before heading off to lunch. As they piled food on their plates, Hermione spoke.

"What should we do this afternoon?" They all looked at each other. Vincent and Gregory shrugged and continued eating. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Well, if you can't come up with anything, perhaps we should spend some quality time in the library."

"Well, we could take a walk around the lake," said Harry.

"We could explore the grounds," said Draco. Even Vincent suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't we ask Professor Snape if we can use an open classroom to practice spellwork? We could get ahead of everyone and earn extra house points." They all stared. Hermione was the first to recover.

"That does actually sound like fun."

"If we practice defense, we can put the Gryffindors to shame."

"Good point, Harry. I vote for Vince's plan," said Draco.

"We can talk to Professor Snape after dinner." Harry suddenly turned to Vincent. "Do you prefer to be called Vince?" Vincent smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh, well, good to know, Vince. Anyone else have a preferred nickname the rest of us should know about?"

"I prefer Greg."

"My parents call me Mia."

"Ok, Mia it is then," said Draco. "If I said I preferred 'Your Majesty' would you call me that?" Harry snorted.

"No, but I might compromise at your royal arse-ness." They all laughed heartily.

"Ok, ok, it's a bit much, I'll admit. I'll just have to stick with Draco.

"Good choice." They finished dinner relatively quietly, keeping an eye out for when Professor Snape left. The five friends surrounded him just outside the Great Hall. They had elected Harry as spokesman for their group, as Professor Snape obviously had a soft spot for him.

"Professor, may we speak with you a moment?"

"Of course, Harry. What can I do for you all?"

"Well, we were wondering if we might make use of one of the empty classrooms to practice our spellwork."

"On a Sunday afternoon?"

"Yes, Sir." They all nodded emphatically.

"Very well, follow me." He led them to a classroom near the Slytherin common room. "You may utilize this classroom until dinner time. I will stop by on my way to the Great Hall to lock it."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, Harry." As Professor Snape left the room, Vince and Greg started moving the desks out of the way. Hermione excused herself to get her books.

"Wait, Mia! I'll go get mine."

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Positive. I'll be right back." Harry raced to the dorm, muttered the password, and dashed to his room to collect his books. He grabbed _The Standard Book of Spells_ and _Magical Theory_.

He hurried back, but was stopped just around the corner from the room when someone stepped in front of him.

"Hello, Harry."

"Professor Quirrell? Um…can I help you?"

"I'd like a quick word, Harry." He looked down at the books Harry was holding. "My, you are dedicated, aren't you?"

"My friends and I are practicing our spellwork."

"Well, quite admirable. I am sure you are going to continue to do very well, Harry."

"Thank you, Sir. If there's nothing else…"

"Actually, Harry, there is one more thing. You lived with Muggles before you came here, correct?"

"Yes, sir. My aunt and uncle."

"They're not!...Er…That is to say, they are not magical in any way?"

"No, Sir. They despise anything relating to magic."

"The fools. Well, I imagine you are enjoying living at the castle, then."

"Yes, Sir." Harry wondered where the conversation was going.

"Harry?" It was Draco. "Oh, hello Professor, I was looking for Harry. He was supposed to be back in the room ages ago so we could practice."

"Oh, forgive me. I detained Harry. You two had best head back to the room. I'll be on my way." Draco waited until he and Harry were with the other three to ask questions.

"What did he want this time?"

"He asked about where I lived before Hogwarts."

"Why did he ask about that?"

"I don't know."

"Harry," said Hermione. "I think you should tell Professor Snape about this. It's getting very odd. A professor should not ask such personal questions."

"I don't want to cause any problems."

"Harry, don't worry about that. You're uncomfortable. That's unfair to you. Talk to Professor Snape when he comes back."

"You're right, Mia. I will. Now, let's get to work, we've wasted enough time." The five friends practiced levitation charms, door locking and unlocking charms, the severing charm, disarming, and stunning. Professor Snape came by to lock up as they were practicing stunning. They all stopped and looked up as the heard clapping.

"Impressive. For your dedication and aptitude, I award you five house points." The five friends grinned, already their plan was working. "Now, come along, it is time for dinner."

"Draco," asked Harry. "Would you please take my books?" Realizing what Harry planned, Draco acquiesced. As soon as his four friends were out of the room, Harry turned back to Professor Snape.

"I'm going to guess there is something you wish to speak to me about, Harry."

"Yes, Sir. I don't want to cause trouble, but Hermione and Draco both thought it would be best for me to speak to you."

"This sounds serious. Do we need to adjourn to my office?"

"No, Sir, this should be fine. It's about Professor Quirrell, Sir. He's cornered me alone several times to ask very, personal questions. He's asked me if I remember my parents, and about living with my aunt and uncle. He also asked if I remembered anything about the night my parents were murdered."

"Is that precisely what he asked?" Harry thought Professor Snape sounded strained. However, now that he thought about it, it was not how Professor Quirrell had asked.

"No, Sir. He asked if I remembered anything about the night I got my scar."

"I see. Well, Harry. I take it these questions made you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes, Sir. I hope I'm not being a bother in having come to you."

"Of course not, Harry. I am your Head of House. You should come to me with concerns like these. I will see what can be done about this. Somehow, I doubt simply speaking to Professor Quirrell would do the trick. And besides, I'd like to understand why he is asking these questions of you, especially as they are of such a personal nature. Now, it is time for dinner, Harry. Why don't you go join your friends?"

"Thank you, Sir. I will." Feeling considerably better, Harry made his way to dinner and sat down between Draco and Vince. He told them all about what had happened with Professor Snape and they ate dinner in relative silence. Near the end of dinner, Marcus Flint stopped by and handed Harry the schedule copy he had provided Marcus the day before. It now had Quidditch practices added.

"I had you excused from flying class, Harry. It seemed rather superfluous under the circumstances."

"Oh, ok. Thanks, Marcus."

"I'll see you later Harry."

"Bye." Harry took a good look at his schedule. Quidditch practices were Mondays from 10:15 to 11:45, Thursdays from 1:15 to 2:45, and Saturdays from 9 to 12.

"Goodness, Harry, you're going to have to work extra hard to get all of your homework finished. Are you sure you can handle it all?"

"Well, Marcus offered to help, and to give me some pointers if I need it. And besides, I've got you, Mia. I'm sure I'll make it through. You'll make certain I get my work done." Hermione smiled.

"Good point." They all made their way to the common room after dinner. They had a pleasant conversation with the rest of the students in their year, speculating about what else the year would bring.


	17. Halloween

**Chapter 17: Halloween**

The weeks continued to speed by for Harry and his friends. They continued to excel in their classes, amassing house points thanks to their hard work. They continued the Sunday training sessions, and were eventually joined by their fellow housemates.

As originally anticipated, they began working on spellwork in Charms by the end of September. Their first assigned spell was 'Wingardium Leviosa', the levitation charm. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Greg, and Vince earned their house ten points for all accomplishing the charm on the first try.

They had moved on to disarming in defense. Needless to say, the five friends mastered that on the first try as well. They earned another five points for that. There had been no repeat of the odd questions from Professor Quirrell, although Harry swore he saw the Professor staring at him sadly several times.

Quidditch practices continued to go well. Marcus had specifically set practices during class times so others couldn't watch them train. He'd even managed the have the flying class moved. It now took place on the field near the Forbidden Forest. It transpired that Hermione was not particularly fond of flying, despite some natural aptitude. She still found it odd to ride a _broom_.

When Harry woke on Halloween morning, he found it hard to believe that he'd been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting since they had mastered the basics.

As they emerged from their dormitory, they were greeted with the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. As it was a Saturday, the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year was being held. Draco was rather put out that first years were unable to visit Hogsmeade.

"It doesn't matter much anyway, Draco. I have Quidditch practice."

"Actually, Harry, you don't. I've cancelled it for today." Harry turned to look at Marcus.

"Really? Ok then. I guess I'll see you at dinner."

"Sure. Bye, Harry." Marcus joined the line of students queuing up to head to Hogsmeade. As Harry and his friends walked back to the common room, Draco started complaining again.

"I don't see why first years can't go!"

"Draco, it's the rules."

"But they don't give us a reason for those rules, Hermione."

"Well, I suppose we are considered too young."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Well, they must have a good reason."

"Come on, Hermione. You must be dying to visit the only entirely non-muggle settlement in Britain." Hermione's eyes were sparkling. Harry had a bad feeling he knew where this was going.

"Is it really? That does make it more exciting."

"Oh yes. And it's the site of the Shrieking Shack, which is rumored to be the most haunted building in Britain."

"Goodness, that sounds wonderful. I suppose it is a shame we can't see it."

"Well, we could. But I'm sure you wouldn't risk breaking the rules for something as silly as the site of the goblin rebellion headquarters."

"Oh!" Harry could tell Draco had been planning this for a while. He shook his head and sat down on his bed to await the inevitable conclusion. He watched as Draco pulled out the map, activated it, and started pointing out the hidden passageways.

"There's even this awesome passageway that leads right into Honeydukes. No one would see us." Harry could see the mental battle Hermione was having with herself.

"Come on, Mia," Draco urged. "I'll take you to the bookstore."

"Oh. I'd love some new books. But what if someone sees us?"

"Don't worry about that, Mia. We'll wear hats, no one will look twice."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?"

"Of course. Now, will you go? Please, Mia?"

"Ok." Before Hermione could change her mind, they were all in heavy jumpers and walking up to the entrance to the secret passageway. Using the map, they avoided everyone and managed to make it into the passageway unseen.

None of them spoke much as they hurried along. Finally, after ages of walking and what felt like hundreds of steps, they emerged in the basement of the sweet shop. They carefully made their way up to the shop proper, carefully blending in with the other students as they emerged. They all quickly pulled on the hats they had brought with them.

They all bought some sweets, careful not to buy anything only available at Honeydukes. They decided to claim the sweets were from Draco's parents. They visited the bookstore next. Hermione purchased several books which she had sent as a birthday present to a "friend" at school. They would be delivered on Tuesday.

Their last stop was the Three Broomsticks to try some butterbeer. They changed their mind when they saw how full it was. They even saw several instructors. They were sure to be spotted if they went in.

"I saw another pub by the bookstore." They backtracked, looking for the pub Hermione had spotted. It was, indeed, just two shops down from the bookstore. They took a quick peek inside. They didn't see a single person from Hogwarts, despite it being slightly crowded.

Once inside The Hog's Head, they all sat in a dark, shadowy corner. Not long after they sat, another group came in. Draco obviously recognized several of them. He quickly turned so his back was to the group.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Harry whispered, not wanting to draw attention to his friend.

"Those are friends of my father. I can't let them see me." To his horror, the men sat relatively close to the friends.

Harry was about to suggest they try to leave unnoticed when the men started speaking.

"Do you suppose it's true? Do you truly think he may rise again?"

"Hush! You fool! Now is neither the time or place."

"He must want to be reunited with his son."

"Well, of course. I'm sure he's as anxious to see the boy again as his wife is."

"How do you suppose he'll take it?"

"Well, Dumbledore's got his clutches on the boy, and none of us knows why he has such an interest in him. It is said he even took the boy school shopping. He has never done such a thing before."

"But the boy is destined to…"

"NOT HERE!"

"Forgive me."

"Do you think he will believe the truth when it is told to him?"

"Merlin only knows. The entire wizarding world believes him to be the son of the…"

"AVERY! What have I said?"

"Of course, I will stay silent." Harry turned to his friends, confused.

"Did Professor Dumbledore take you school shopping, Mia?"

"Why would he do that, Harry? The headmaster doesn't take students school shopping."

"He took me." Harry spoke so quietly that his friends could barely hear him.

"What?" They were all staring at Harry, incredulous.

"Do you think they're talking about me?" Harry nodded at the group of men, leaving his friends with no doubt about whom he was referring to. Draco nodded slowly. Harry listened in on the whispered conversation more carefully.

"Who is charged with informing him?"

"I'm not sure. I had thought Severus, surely, but that does not seem to be the case."

"Has Be…"

"You are not to mention names!"

"Forgive me. Has our mistress said anything?"

"No, she has not given any orders. However, she has been more cheerful of late. She says she can feel that her husband will soon return."

"As a bonded pair, she would know. Does she know where we can find him?"

"If she does, she has told no one. She wishes to meet her son first. She expects to meet him at Christmas. She has asked her nephew to invite him home for the holidays."

"It will be a joy to have the young master returned to us. He needs to meet his family, his real family."

"We must leave. She will be expecting us soon." The men rose and left, leaving a stunned group of friends in their wake. Harry turned to Draco.

"Was all of that true? Do I have a real family?"

"I cannot tell you, Harry. I am sorry."

"So you don't know?" Draco remained silent. Harry remembered what Draco had said about his Aunt Bella. Was that who that man had been about to name? "Draco, are you my cousin?" Draco once again did not answer. "Are you unable to answer because you don't know, or because you aren't allowed to tell me?" As Draco remained silent again, Hermione took over the conversation.

"We should get back before anyone misses us." When neither Harry nor Draco made any move to leave, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled. "Come on, Draco, let's go." She finally succeeded in pulling Draco to his feet, and moved around the table to pull Harry up. However, Harry stood on his own and they walked slowly back to Honeydukes.

No one said a word as they snuck back down into Honeydukes' basement and back into the secret passageway. They were silent during the entire walk back to Hogwarts. Draco checked the map at the exit, and nodded that they were ok to climb out.

"With the professors all visiting, not to mention the possibility of coming across other adults who know us," here Mia stopped to give Draco a pointed look, "we'd best not visit again until our third year and we're allowed to. I think it's too risky."

"I agree with you, Mia," said Draco. "I wouldn't want to risk the punishment we're sure to get if we're caught."

That agreed upon, they kept quiet as they walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry's mind was still on the conversation they had overheard at the Hog's Head. Their problems were momentarily forgotten, however, as they walked into the Great Hall.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. They sat at the far end of the Slytherin table, not feeling like talking much. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

The baked potatoes had just reached Harry when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.


	18. The Troll

**Chapter 18: The Troll**

There were a few moments of complete silence as the announcement was absorbed, then complete panic broke out. Many students started screaming. Harry, imagining a muggle troll (a gruff little man living under a bridge), was not one of the screamers. In fact, he did not understand why everyone was afraid.

Professor Dumbledore suddenly stood and shot some sparks out of his wand with a blast similar to cannon. The Great Hall instantly fell silent.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to your dormitories immediately!" All around the hall, the prefects were heard ushering their houses back to the dormitories.

"Follow me!"

"Stick together, first years!"

"No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders!"

"Stay close behind me, now."

"Make way, first years coming through!"

"Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Hermione asked as they made their way across the entrance hall.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Draco. They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly heard something odd.

"What's that scraping noise?" Draco shrugged, clearly unconcerned. As they got closer to the dormitory, the scraping grew louder. They also encountered a horrendous smell. As they rounded the next corner, the group of Slytherins abruptly stopped. After a moment, the screaming started, and despite the protests of the prefects, the students turned and fled back the way they had come. The group of five friends remained pressed in a corner, watching as the prefects ran after their housemates, attempting to get them to settle down.

Harry finally got a good look at the troll. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. At least that explained the scraping.

The troll was steadily advancing on them, having been drawn by the screams.

"Hey guys," said Hermione. "I think we'd better get out of here." The boys were ignoring her, commenting on the horrendous smell of the troll. "GUYS! DUCK!" They did so, barely avoiding the club the troll had swung at them. As the troll swung at them again, Harry used the first spell that came to mind.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over—and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot. The five friends took the opportunity to run for their lives, stopping when they heard a loud thud and felt the ground tremble. A look behind them confirmed that the troll had fallen flat on his face right where they had been standing. Hermione spoke first.

"Is it — dead?"

"I don't think so," said Vince, "I think it's just been knocked out."

A sudden barrage of loud footsteps made the five of them look up. The professors had arrived. The prefects must have alerted them as to the troll's whereabouts. Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Quirrell stared blankly at them. Professor McGonagall suddenly stepped forward and bent over the troll. Professor Snape was still looking at them. Harry couldn't decipher his expression. However, hopes of winning fifty points for Slytherin quickly faded from Harry's mind.

"What were you thinking!" said Professor Snape. "You could have been killed! Why did you not return to the Great Hall with the rest of your house?" Greg was the first to speak.

"We were trapped, Professor."

"How so?" asked Professor Snape.

"When our house came up to the troll, they turned and ran. We got pinned in the corner there. The troll raced toward us as they ran. We had to duck to avoid the club it swung at us. Then Harry levitated its club and used it to knock the troll out."

"Is that so, Harry?"

"Yes, Sir."

"In that case, you were extremely lucky. Not many first years could have taken on a fully grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tale. For your luck, I'll award you ten points. Now, you should all head back to the Great Hall and join your housemates. I will come by to direct you all to your house when it is safe to do so."

"Yes, Sir." They all walked back up to the Great Hall. As they entered through the double doors, they were bombarded by their housemates, desperate to know what had happened.

The five friends quickly relayed the story to their house, earning them some admiring glances. After their story, they settled down at their house table to finish the feast which had reappeared for them.

Around the same time they had all eaten their fill, Professor Snape returned to the Great Hall and announced that it was time for them to return to their house dormitory.

Slytherin house eagerly trooped off to their dormitory, Harry and his friends especially. It had been a long and tiring day.


	19. Quidditch and Hagrid

**Chapter 19: Quidditch and Hagrid**

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. Naturally, Harry didn't want that happening.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Marcus had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse — people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress. It was really lucky that Harry had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Marcus was making them do. She had also lent him _Quidditch Through the Ages_, which turned out to be a very interesting read.

Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.

The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Professor Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry, Draco, and Hermione immediately rushed to their Professor's side.

"Professor, you're injured! Do you require any assistance?" asked Hermione. Professor Snape looked back at their group in surprise.

"Oh, I hadn't seen you five there. I'm doing quite well, thank you."

"At least allow me to carry your books, Professor. That's quite a load for you, and your leg is clearly paining you." Professor Snape's face softened at Harry's offer.

"Very well, Harry, follow me." He handed Harry the books and started walking toward his classroom. Harry followed right behind him. "I trust you are ready for the first game of the season, Harry?"

"Yes, sir. We've definitely been practicing enough."

"Good. And you haven't had any more trouble with Professor Quirrell, I trust."

"No, Sir. Thank you for your help."

"Of course, Harry, not to worry. If you have any other concerns, feel free to see me. I am your head of house, after all." Harry smiled and nodded. It was nice to have an adult he could turn to.

"Thank you for that, Professor." When they reached the stairs down into the dungeon, Professor Snape, very carefully took hold of the banister. Harry ran down the stairs and set the books down then ran back up.

"Would it help if you held on to me as well, Professor?"

"Yes, thank you, Harry. That is very kind. I appreciate it. I wish more of the students were like yourself."

"You're welcome, Professor." They slowly walked down the stairs, but on the last step, Professor Snape's leg gave way and he fell. "PROFESSOR!" Harry tried to catch Professor Snape, but failed to do so. "Professor, I'm so sorry. Was I walking too quickly?"

"No, no, Harry, it's quite alright. We are almost at my office. Only a few more steps. Come along now." He pulled himself up, grumbling as he did so. Harry caught a few words as he bent to pick up the books he had set down. "Damn dog. How are you supposed to watch all three heads?" Harry stood upright rather quickly, and took a moment to moderate his expression. He helped Professor Snape into his office, and made sure that he was comfortably seated. He even thanked Professor Snape politely when he awarded Harry ten points for his help. However, as soon as he was out of earshot of the office, Harry raced back to his friends. When he reached them, he was breathing heavily.

"Blimey, Harry, what's the matter?" Harry quickly checked to make sure there was no one within earshot and told them what Professor Snape had said.

"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! He must be after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!" Hermione's eyes were wide.

"No — he wouldn't," she said. "You aren't thinking straight, Harry. He wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Harry, I think Mia has a point," said Draco. "Why would he be trying to steal something from Dumbledore? What's that dog guarding, anyway?"

"But what about what he said?" His four friends agreed that was a mystery. Harry didn't want to think ill of Professor Snape any more than they did, but what else could his words have meant? Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with questions. He tried to empty his mind — he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours — but Professor Snape's words had brought the three headed dog to mind again, and the mystery of what it was guarding wasn't easy to forget.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry." Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

"Harry, you need your strength," said Vince. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Vince," said Harry, watching Vince pile ketchup on his sausages.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes. Draco and Hermione joined Vince, Greg, Blaise, and Daphne up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on a sheet. It said Potter for President, and Daphne, who was good at drawing, had done a large Slytherin snake underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed silver and green.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their emerald Quidditch robes (Gryffindor would be playing in red). Marcus cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," he said. "This is it. The big one, the one we've been training for. I know most of you are new to our team, but this is the best team Slytherin's had in years. And since we won last year, we're going to win this year. I know it." He glared at them all as if to say, 'Or else.' "Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Harry followed Alfred and Marcus out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers. Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Gryffindor Captain, Oliver Wood, a fifth year. Harry thought Wood looked rather mean. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.

"Mount your brooms, please." Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor." A Gryffindor, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to score. Yes, SLYTHERIN SCORES!" Slytherin cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Gryffindors.

"The Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina —she's going to score—no, stopped by an excellent move by Slytherin Keeper Bletchly. Gryffindor boos filled the cold air, with cheers from the Slytherins.

"Great game, this."

"Sir?" They were staring up at the giant of a man who had led them to Hogwarts from the train.

"I'm Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts. I knew Harry's parents well. And him too, when he was a baby. His father was a marvelous seeker." Hermione introduced herself and the group. She noticed Draco seemed bothered by Hagrid. He was giving the man an evil look.

"Draco," she hissed at him. "Behave yourself!" Draco turned to Hagrid and smiled, then sat back, pouting.

"He doesn't know Harry. Or his parents." He whispered to Hermione.

"And how would you know that?" She whispered back.

"Harry's father was a Chaser, not a Seeker." Hermione gave Draco an odd look before turning back to Hagrid.

"You enjoy Quidditch as well, Hagrid?" He turned to her and nodded.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Vince. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry. Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Marcus's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Marcus had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be." When Marcus had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Isaac Bole came chasing after it.

"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Oliver Wood.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the—wait a moment—was that the Snitch?"

A roar ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey scored. Oliver Wood was too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Gryffindor Seeker Kenneth Towler had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch—all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch. Harry was faster than Towler—he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead—he put on an extra spurt of speed—WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Slytherins below—Katie Bell had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Slytherins. Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Bell and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Slytherin. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again. Down in the stands, Greg was yelling, "She should be thrown out of the game!"

"What are you talking about, Greg. Those aren't the rules in Quidditch," Draco reminded him. Hagrid, however, was on Greg's side.

"They oughta change the rules. Bell coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

"Bell nearly kills the Slytherin Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Slytherin, taken by Flint, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Slytherin still in possession." The Slytherins booed at this statement. It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Slytherin goal-posts—he had half a mind to ask Marcus to call time-out—and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him. Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession—Flint with the Quaffle—passes Spinnet—passes Bell—hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose—only joking, Professor—Slytherins score — A no…"

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have…" Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Bell blocked him?" Mia whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand." At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Draco, gray-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Quirrell—look." Draco grabbed the binoculars. Quirrell was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something—jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me." Before Draco could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Draco turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as Bole and Derrick flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good–every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Alicia Spinnet seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Mia," Draco muttered desperately. Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Quirrell stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Snape headfirst into Professor Dumbledore who sat in front of him. Reaching Quirrell, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Quirrell's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Quirrell to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row—Quirrell would never know what had happened. It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom. "Greg, Vince, you can look!" Draco said. Greg had his head in his hands and Vince had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes. Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick—he hit the field on all fours—coughed—and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Wood was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference—Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was reluctantly shouting the results—Slytherin had won by one hundred and eighty points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with his group of friends. Hermione had introduced Hagrid at his request. It seemed Hagrid had wanted to meet Harry for a while. He explained how he had known Harry's parents. Before Harry could ask any questions of Hagrid, Draco spoke up.

"It was Quirrell," Draco said.

"What are you talking about, Draco?" asked Harry.

"Quirrell was jinxing your broom," Draco explained, "Mia and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Quirrell do somethin' like that?" Draco glared at Hagrid. It was obvious the boy didn't care for him.

The five friends looked at one another, wondering what to tell Hagrid. Harry decided on the truth.

"Professor Quirrell has been asking me some odd questions," he told Hagrid. "He wanted to know about my past. About what I remembered the night my parents were murdered." Hagrid dropped the teapot, the noise of it shattering covered up Draco swearing.

"Why would he want to know about that?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. But he always acts oddly around me." Harry jumped at the sound of a booming bark. "What was that?"

"That was Fang. He's outside. I didna want to startle yer."

"Who is Fang?"

"He's my dog. Here, I'll let him in to meet yer." Hagrid opened the back door of his hut and let Fang in. Harry looked to Hermione with raised eyebrows. Hagrid's dog was very large. As Hagrid closed the door, Harry came up with an idea.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry started. Hagrid sort of grunted to show he was listening. "You know all about animals, don't you?"

"What makes yer say that?"

"Well, you have all sorts of animal items in here. I see feathers, hair, teeth. Either you know a lot about animals or you're a collector." Harry's friends eyed him curiously, not quite sure where he was going with this.

"Well, I've met my fair share of creatures. You would too if yer spent time in the Forbidden Forest. Not that I'm sayin' you should, mind yeh. Why do yeh ask?"

"Well, I was wondering what type of animal a three-headed dog is." Hagrid froze, and Harry's friends gasped. Even Harry was wondering how smart what he had just said really was. Luckily, Hagrid didn't do much, at least not yet,

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is. Yeh should go before I say more. More'n my job's worth to tell yeh."

"But at least one person has tried to get past Fluffy already!" said Harry as Hagrid led them to the door.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "No one at Hogwarts would do anything of the sort."

"Well, Professor Quirrell did just try and kill Harry!" cried Hermione. The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have cemented her opinion about him. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Quirrell wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" Hagrid stared at them standing on his doorstep.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Quirrell wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Hagrid looked furious with himself as he closed the door.


	20. A Christmas Invitation

**Chapter 20: A Christmas Invitation**

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Slytherin common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." He was looking over at Ron as he spoke. Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, and Hermione chuckled. The story that had been spread was that the Weasleys were staying at home because their parents were visiting one of their older brothers abroad.

Harry didn't feel the least bit sorry for Ron. He had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Gryffindors had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick.

It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Harry had originally planned to sign up to stay at Hogwarts. However, Draco had invited Harry home with him.

*Flashback*

As the owls swooped in to deliver the morning mail, Harry spotted Draco's eagle owl.

"You've got mail, Draco." Draco looked up eagerly. Draco carefully untied the letter from his owl, Artemis, and opened it up. He eagerly read through the letter. Harry could tell it was good news.

"Good news from home, Draco?" asked Hermione. Draco nodded.

"Harry, you've been invited home with me for Christmas. My mother would love to meet you. Aunt Bella is desperate to meet you too." He turned to Hermione. "I wish you could come home with me too, Mia." Hermione smiled.

"You know my parents expect me home for Christmas. Thank you for the sentiment, though." She gave Draco a kiss on the cheek which stunned him for a few moments. When his brain was in working order again, he turned back to Harry.

"So what do you say, Harry? Do you want to come home for Christmas with me? I mean, you aren't expected by those muggles, are you?"

"Are you kidding? The Dursleys would probably kill me if I showed up before summer. Besides, even if they wanted me there, I don't want to go. I would love to join you and your family for Christmas Holidays." Draco jotted a quick response to his parents.

*End Flashback*

Harry had made sure to send a formal letter of acceptance and thanks that night. With Draco's tutoring, Harry's manners were roughly equivalent to his fellow Slytherins'. There were a few things that occasionally slipped his mind, or that he did not know, but often, whichever Slytherin he had slighted would bring the error to Draco's attention so he could inform Harry. Hermione had also quickly picked up on the differences between wizard and muggle manners and made the necessary adjustments.

They were now only hours from their holidays. They would be taking the train back to King's Cross Station the next morning. Harry was especially looking forward to it. He was planning on using his free period to pack. Professor Snape mercifully chose not to assign them homework for the holidays as everyone had submitted a satisfactory potion the previous Tuesday, and their essays all scored at least Acceptable. In fact, as a whole, the Slytherin first years had been assigned very little homework. There were essays for History of Magic and Herbology and a star chart for Astronomy.

When the group of friends left the dungeons after packing, they decided to take a walk outside before dinner. They found a large fir tree blocking the front entrance. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" came Ron's voice from the other side of the entrance.

"Nah, I'm alright, thanks, Ron."

Hagrid finally made it through the front door with Ron behind him.

"Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up from the dungeons.

"WEASLEY!" Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Harry and his friends walked outside. Harry could hear Ron behind them.

"I'll get him," said Ron, "one of these days, I'll get him —" The friends took a quick walk around the lake. They desperately tried to think of other places to look for Nicolas Flamel. Both Draco and Vince swore they had read the name before, but they couldn't remember where. Hermione suggested they head in and check the library once more before dinner. They ran into Hagrid carrying another tree.

"Have yeh seen the Great Hall yet?" asked Hagrid. They all shook their heads. "Come with me an' see it, looks a treat." So the five of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?" The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. "Are you ready for yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, we finished packing earlier," said Hermione. "But we were actually heading to the library when we met you we only have a half hour until dinner." Harry tore his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree, to nod along with Hermione's statement.

"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here — I've told yeh — drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Draco added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere — just give us a hint — I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin', said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Vince, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library. They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what the dog was guarding? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_, or _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_; he was missing, too, from _Important Modern Magical Discoveries_, and _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_. And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.

Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Draco strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he knew he'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What are you looking for, boy?"

"Nothing," said Harry. Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him.

"You'd better get out, then. Go on — out!" Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library. The friends had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk anyone hearing what they were up to.

Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the others had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after all, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks. Five minutes later, they joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to dinner.

"It's a shame we won't be here during the holidays to use the library." said Hermione.

"Harry and I can check my family's library," said Draco. "And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is. It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione. They ate dinner quietly, already missing the idea of their group being together.

Harry slept soundly that night, knowing that the next day he would be going somewhere he was actually wanted. He didn't expect anything, but the idea that he was invited made him feel great.

The next morning, they all congregated at the front doors along with the other students who were going home for the holidays. Harry watched, amazed as a procession of horseless carriages pulled forward in two rows. Students started piling into them. The five friends just managed to squeeze into one. They didn't speak much as they rode to Hogsmeade. They were too busy looking out the windows of the carriage.

When the carriage stopped, they got out, and were directed to the luggage piles which had been sorted according to house and year. They quickly found their trunks and stored them inside in a compartment. None of them needed to change; they had decided to wear their muggle clothing to the train. Just as they were getting comfortable, Professor Snape appeared at their compartment door and asked to speak with Harry. Harry followed his Head of House out of the compartment, off the train, and onto the platform. He was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore standing there waiting for them.

"Professor? Is something wrong?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Well, it depends, Harry. I was under the impression you would not wish to return to the Dursleys so soon."

"I don't. I'm not going there. Draco Malfoy invited me home with him for the holidays." Harry thought he saw fear in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Then there is a problem, Harry. In order to visit a family other than your own, you require permission from your guardians." Confused, Harry looked to Professor Snape and then to the Headmaster.

"Why was this not brought to my attention earlier?"

"I was not aware you were leaving, Harry." They all turned as they heard a snort behind them. Hermione was standing in the doorway of the train.

"Professor Snape came by with the list for students who were staying over the holidays a week ago. Surely it was handed over to you, Headmaster?" Harry smiled at his friend.

"Miss Granger, please return to the train. This is a matter between Mr. Potter and myself." Harry turned to the Headmaster.

"Could she please stay, Sir? I'd feel better having one of my friends here. That way, if you truly do not allow me to visit the Malfoys for the holiday, she can let them know why." Professor Snape, seeing the wisdom of that request, also put in a word on Harry's behalf.

"It is a reasonable request, Albus." Seeing the predicament he had gotten himself into, Dumbledore acquiesced.

"Now, Harry, did you ask your guardians' consent to visit the Malfoys?"

"No, but I know they won't care. What if I sent my owl to them right now? Then, when she responds, I could send the letter on to you?" Before Dumbledore could respond, Hermione cut in.

"Exactly what is the problem, Headmaster?"

"Harry did not ask for consent to visit the Malfoys during the holidays." Hermione gave Dumbledore a funny look before answering him.

"That's because he didn't need to."

"Of course he does, Miss Granger."

"Professor, I'm sure you are more familiar with the school charter than that. According to the 1834 Addendum added to the Charter of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, any student who is the sole remaining member of his or her family line need ask no one for permission to visit friends or extended family. The addendum was added after Lord Arturius Bones was denied a visit to his Great Aunt, who was his sole remaining family member, for what turned out to be her last Christmas alive. As of his admittance to Hogwarts, and subsequent return to the wizarding world, Harry is considered the last of the Potter line. He would not need to ask for permission from his aunt and uncle to visit the Malfoys." Harry looked to his friend, amazed. He hadn't realized just what types of books Hermione was reading in her spare time.

"I see you have taken careful note of our school's rules, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, his eyes no longer twinkling. He looked rather upset now. "However, while Harry is the last of the Potters, he is not the last of the Evans." Harry felt what little hope had been growing die.

"That is true, Sir. However, by the Great Charter of British Wizarding Law, non-magical family members are not considered to be part of a wizard's family line unless they have been proven to be important enough to the family to be added to the wizard's ancestry. Even then, only a unanimous vote by the Wizengamot can approve such action. Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley were never added to the Potter Genealogy, nor is the Evans family acknowledged as a valid wizarding line." While Harry stared at Hermione, mouth agape, Professor Snape turned to the Headmaster.

"As much as I hate to allow a student to undermine authority, I must admit she is correct, Albus. Harry must be allowed to visit the Malfoys. You know Lucius…" Professor Snape trailed off, allowing the implicit threat to hang in the air. As one of the Governors to Hogwarts, Lucius knew the Charter of Hogwarts inside and out. And as one of the few remaining "Pure Bloods" in the wizarding world, he would know all about wizarding Genealogy.

"Of course. I must be growing forgetful in my old age. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, please board the train so it may leave." Harry and Hermione bid good-bye to both the Headmaster and their Head of House and returned to their compartment. Hermione told the rest of their friends exactly what had happened. Harry tried to defend Dumbledore.

"He might truly have forgotten, Mia."

"If that is the case, he should be removed as Headmaster and Chief Warlock. He is head of both governing bodies; he should know all of the wizarding laws inside an out. He was trying to keep you here, Harry, and I wish I knew why."

"Just wait until my father hears what he tried to do. He'll be sorry." Harry gave up trying to defend Dumbledore. He was just as upset as the rest of them were. The friends spent the rest of the train ride abusing Dumbledore in every way possible.


	21. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 21: Malfoy Manor**

As the train pulled into King's Cross Station, Harry grew nervous. He had never met a friend's parents before. Of course, that was mainly because he had never had a friend before Hogwarts. Knowing that Draco's family was so eager to meet him didn't help much either. Draco could tell that Harry was nervous.

"Harry, calm down. You're visiting for Christmas, not meeting future in-laws. There's nothing to be nervous about." Harry laughed.

"You're right. I am being silly, aren't I?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, Harry, you are. Oh! I want you all to meet my parents as well." They all agreed, then helped each other with their trunks. Between them, they managed to get all the trunks off the train, onto the platform, and onto carts. They followed Hermione to her parents.

"Mum! Dad!" She hugged both of them.

"Hello, Mia! How are you dear?"

"I'm great, Mum. Now, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is Harry, Draco, Vince, and Greg." They all nodded and said, 'Hello' when their name was mentioned.

"Well, It's nice to meet you all," said Mr. Granger. "Hermione has told us so much about you in her letters. We'll let you go find your families. Happy holidays!" They all echoed his sentiment and bid good-bye to Hermione.

Draco led them to the other side of the platform to where his parents usually waited. Greg and Vince spotted their parents and moved to join them. Draco told Harry he would be meeting the Goyles and the Crabbes at his parents' annual Christmas party, so they continued down the platform without introductions. Finally, Draco spotted his parents. He took off at a run, Harry following behind at a slower pace.

"Mummy! Dad!"

"Draco! Dearest, we were getting worried!" said his mother as she enveloped him in a hug. Lucius hugged Draco also.

"Son, it's good to see you. You've grown."

"A little, Sir. I'll need new robes soon. Where is Aunt Bella?" His mother leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"We thought it best if she did not join us. We were worried she might make a scene." Draco nodded. Harry finally made it up to the group.

"Mother, Father, this is Harry." Narcissa gave Harry a hug.

"Hello, Dear. It is good to finally meet you."

"It's good to meet you too, Mrs. Malfoy. Draco's told me a lot about you. Thank you for inviting me to visit you for the holidays." He turned to Lucius. "And you, too, Mr. Malfoy. I really appreciate it." They both smiled.

"You are very welcome, Harry dear," said Narcissa.

"Come along, everyone. We should be getting home." Lucius shrunk both trunks and gave them to the boys to put in their pockets. They all walked over to the Apparition point. Harry hadn't noticed this area before. It was a walled in courtyard that extended past the warded area of Platform 9¾. Draco held his father's arm, and Harry watched as they disappeared. Harry turned to Mrs. Malfoy.

"Where did they go?"

"They Apparated, dear. Adult wizard's travel by Apparition. We can also bring others with us. It is called side-along Apparition. Take my arm, Harry." Harry did so, and felt Mrs. Malfoy turn slightly. Suddenly he felt as though he was being sucked through a straw. The immense pressure was extremely uncomfortable. Luckily, in moments, the pressure eased, and Harry saw that he was standing in front of a large manor house.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Harry." Narcissa waved her wand and the gates parted with a creak, closing with a slam as soon as they were though. Harry nervously followed Narcissa, wondering what was awaiting him inside.

As they stepped into the foyer, a strange creature appeared with a loud 'crack'. The little creature had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. Harry noticed it was wearing a pillowcase with rips for arm and leg holes. It bowed low without looking them in the eye.

"How may Dobby serve mistress?"

"Dobby, please take Harry's trunk and show him to his room." She turned to Harry. "And Harry, dear, feel free to rest or relax. You aren't expected until dinner. However, if you wish to come down before then, call for Dobby and he will bring you to the sitting room."

"Ok, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you."

"Oh, goodness, I almost forgot. Harry, please take out your trunk and set it on the ground." Harry did so. She then enlarged it. Harry didn't see how Dobby would possible manage to bring it up the stairs. However, the elf merely snapped his fingers, levitating the trunk behind him.

"Master Harry will please follow Dobby."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Dobby." Harry followed Dobby up the main stairs and down a long hallway. Dobby opened to the fifth door down the hall and stepped back to allow Harry to enter. Harry walked in, completely floored by the opulence. A large bed stood in the middle of the room. It was a dark wood. The sheets were silver, the quilt was green. There were silver and green hangings around it. The floor, ceiling, and walls were a silver marble with green highlights. There were black, green, and silver rugs on the floors. There were several black chests of drawers, as well as a small vanity. Harry could see a door at the back. He figured it probably led to a bathroom. Before he could go check, Dobby spoke.

"Forgive Dobby, Master Harry. It is a great honor to meet you. Dobby has heard much of you, yes. If Master Harry needs anything, please call Dobby. Dobby must go now, Master Harry." Dobby placed Harry's trunk at the foot of the bed and disappeared with a loud 'crack'. Harry shook his head and went to investigate the closed door.

It did, indeed lead to a bathroom. The bathroom was made of the same marble. There was a large, Jacuzzi-tub as well as a shower. There was also a nice sink, a full-length mirror, and a sectioned off toilet stall. Harry washed his face then went back out into his bedroom. Harry was unsure if the Malfoy family dressed for dinner, so he pulled out his simple black dress robes and put them on. He tried to make his hair lie flat, but was unsuccessful, as always. When he was ready, he called for Dobby who appeared with another loud 'crack'.

"Dobby, would you please show me to the sitting room now?"

"Yes, of course, Master Harry. Please follow Dobby." Harry did so, and soon joined the other Malfoys. Dobby bowed himself out.

"Harry, dear, you look dashing. Come have a seat. Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." He took the tea from Narcissa then sat in the armchair next to Draco who immediately turned to him.

"Harry, do you mind if I tell father about the train incident. It is your choice, of course, but I think he should know." Harry, still a little upset about the entire incident, had no problem with Lucius knowing.

"No, of course not, Draco. Feel free to let him know."

"Ok, I may need your help with some of it though. After all, I wasn't there."

"What exactly happened, Draco?" Draco turned back to his father.

"Dumbledore attempted to stop Harry from visiting us." Narcissa sputtered.

"What?! How is that possible? On what grounds?" Draco looked to Harry.

"He seemed to think I needed permission from my guardians."

"And how did you get around his objection?" asked Lucius. Harry and Draco launched into the story. Harry filled in the details Draco was unaware of or forgot. Everyone had a good laugh at the headmaster's expense. "Draco, who is Hermione? She is very brave to stand up to Dumbledore that way, and rather loyal. She is also obviously smart to remember all of that information so precisely off the top of her head. I don't think you've mentioned her before." Draco turned red, so Harry answered for him.

"Hermione is one of our close friends. The three of us along with Vince and Greg form a tight-knit quintet." Lucius turned back to Draco.

"And which family line is she from? She sounds as though she may be of the Black line. She certainly has some spunk to take on Dumbledore in that way. Is she a powerful witch?" Draco seized on the last question.

"She's very powerful. She's one of the top of the class. It wouldn't surprise me if she is named Head Girl when the time comes."

"Excellent. But you didn't tell me, what family is she from? I know she's not part of our circle, I would have met her."

"No, she's not part of our circle, father. She's…" Draco trailed off, unsure how to phrase the answer in a way that would avoid his father's wrath. Harry took over for him. He had no idea why Draco couldn't just tell his father.

"She's the first muggle-born ever to be sorted into Slytherin. She's amazing, Mr. Malfoy. She can master any spell on the first try. She's a great friend, too. If it wasn't for her, I certainly wouldn't get all my homework done. Her mind is like a trap. Anything she hears or reads she remembers perfectly. Her verbal sparring with Dumbledore is a perfect example of that." Lucius had turned to his son with a sneer as Harry spoke.

"She's _muggle_-born? Really? _Quite_ interesting." Harry looked up in surprise at Lucius' tone.

"Is there a problem with that, Sir? The Sorting Hat found her worthy of Slytherin, the first muggle-born ever. There must be something extremely special about her." Lucius noted how Harry's eyes flashed behind his glasses.

"Yes, indeed. There must be. I'm sure she is a wonderful witch. After all, she bested Dumbledore. I merely found it interesting that she was sorted into Slytherin." Harry, unwilling to start any problems with his host quickly agreed and put an end to the tension. Narcissa ventured onto a different topic.

"Harry, I understand you are the Slytherin seeker. Quite an achievement, I must say. And Draco said you led the house to victory for the first match." Harry turned to Narcissa gratefully.

"Well, I helped the team win, Mrs. Malfoy. I certainly didn't do it myself. I'm honored to be part of such a great team. We should have no problem winning the Quidditch Cup again."

"Wonderful. Lucius, dear, we really must visit for the next match. It should be delightful." Lucius smiled indulgently at his wife.

"Of course, my dear. Whatever you wish." Not long after, Dobby announced dinner. As Harry followed Draco to the dining room, he whispered a quick question.

"Draco, what kind of creature is Dobby?"

"He's a house elf. They're a type of servant."

"Oh. And what's with the pillowcase?"

"House elves are presented clothes when they are dismissed. While they are in service to a family, the house elf wears a uniform. I understand the Hogwarts elves wear tea-towels. Others wear pillowcases, like ours. Still others wear bits of cloth like togas."

"Oh. That's odd."

"Yes, but I've never thought to ask how the tradition started, so I don't know why it's done." As they turned down another hallway, Harry turned back to Draco.

"How am I ever going to learn to navigate your house?" Draco laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find your way. And you can always call on a house elf."

"Oh, good point. Ok. Thanks."

"Oh, Aunt Bella will be joining us for dinner." Harry swallowed nervously. Draco had mentioned several times how desperate his aunt was to meet Harry. Harry tried to recall the other odd statement made by Draco, but couldn't quite recall. They finally made it to the dining room. Lucius and Narcissa entered arm in arm. Draco followed close behind, and Harry entered last. It was as he looked at the table trying to figure out which seat was his, that another person entered behind him.

"HARRY!"


	22. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 22: The Truth Revealed**

Harry was suddenly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. Unsure what was going on, he stood extremely still.

"Harry, dearest, you're here! I can't believe it. It's been so long…"

"Aunt Bella…" tried Draco.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Narcissa came over and gently pulled on Bella's shoulder.

"Sister, perhaps now is not the best time?" Bella pulled away from Harry.

"Of course, forgive me." She turned to look at Harry. "My dearest, please forgive me. I will explain everything to you after dinner. I cannot begin to describe the joy I feel at seeing you. May I sit with you at dinner?" Draco, who was standing behind his aunt, nodded at Harry.

"Er, yes, I suppose so." Bella beamed at him. Harry was struck by how beautiful she looked. She had long, straight, dark brown that fell down to her waist. She was wearing dress robes over an elegant evening gown. Her large eyes were a bright blue. She was tanned, but not ridiculously so. She was almost the exact opposite of her sister who was short and pale. Harry felt she was someone he could trust. He didn't know why he felt this, he just did. Lucius cleared his throat and everyone looked to him.

"Shall we?" He gestured to the table.

"But of course, forgive me, Lucius," said Bella. Lucius inclined his head to her. He took his place at the head of the table and motioned for everyone to sit. Dinner was relatively quiet. Bella asked Harry whispered questions about school, his friends, growing up (Harry tried his best to avoid those questions), and about his first trip to Diagon Alley.

Harry noticed how she hung on every word. He didn't understand what was going on. Was Bella a friend of his parents? Is that how she knew him? Harry's mind traveled back to the conversation he had overheard at the Hog's Head. Could it be that she was so excited to see him because he was…_'NO'_, Harry told himself firmly. He didn't have a family, and hoping for one could only end in grief. After dinner, Bella stopped Harry at the door.

"May I speak with you alone, Harry?"

"Of course." Harry followed Bella out of the dining hall and down the hallway in the opposite direction of the Malfoy family. They entered a very feminine room. It was all done up in pinks and purples.

"This is my sister's sitting room. She is partial to such colors. It makes me question her taste. But, after all this is her home. Now, come here, let me look at you." Harry did as he was told. "Well, you have grown well. You look dashing in your dress robes." She sighed. "If I only knew how to remove the spell."

"What spell?" Bella patted the chair next to her. "Harry, you had best sit down. I have some…shocking news to impart." He did so, then looked up at Bella, his heart pounding. "To answer your question, the spell I refer to is the spell that alters your appearance. It was cast upon you by the wizard who stole you from your rightful parents. Only my husband knew how to remove the spell. I can, however, give you a quick glimpse of your real form, if you'd like. I think it will help with the rest of the information I need to tell you."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, not at all. My sister has a mirror that reveals a person's true form despite any disguises or concealments. Back during the war, she kept it on the ceiling of the foyer to detect any disguised enemies. It was very useful as I'm sure you can imagine. However, for this evening, she took it out of storage. It is sitting there." Harry looked at the corner Bella pointed to. He could see an ornately framed mirror. He turned back to Bella.

"Not that I don't trust you Mrs.…" He trailed off, realizing he did not know her surname. Bella sighed.

"Riddle."

"Mrs. Riddle. But would you please stand before the mirror with me?"

"Of course, Harry. There is nothing wrong with caution." They stood, and Harry followed her over to the mirror. She stepped before it first, and as soon as Harry saw she was unharmed and unchanged, he closed his eyes and did the same. Harry took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and gasped. He looked nothing like himself.

The reflection in the mirror was several inches taller. He reached Bella's chin, whereas the real Harry didn't quite reach her shoulder. The reflection had chin length, pin straight, perfectly parted hair the exact same dark brown that Bella's was. The reflection did not have glasses and did not have green eyes. It's eyes were a very light hazel with flecks of gold and even a bit of purple.

"You have your father's eyes, Harry."

"Really? You knew my father?"

"Mm hmm. Now, have you had a good look?" There is still much more to discus." Harry gave his reflection another long look then followed Bella back to the chairs.

"Why can't anyone else remove the spell?"

"Well, the wizard who cast it is the same wizard who stole you, as I said. He insured that only himself and my husband can remove the spell."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would he do that?"

"Well, we only have theories, really. However, we believe it was to ensure that my husband was the one to rescue you. We would, of course want to ensure we had found the correct child. The wizard who took you was and is very powerful. The only wizard ever to oppose him was my husband, and so, he wanted him dead."

"Why would you and your husband want to rescue me?" asked Harry in a whisper. Bella looked straight into his eyes as she answered.

"We wanted to save our son."

"I'm sorry, say that again?"

"You are our son, Harry. My son." Harry shot out of his chair, and Bella stood also, afraid that Harry would run out of the room, away from her. "I know it's a lot to take in Harry…" He suddenly threw his arms around Bella in a hug. Bella embraced him as well, crying tears of joy. When Harry pulled away from her he saw that she was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Well, I am extremely happy you have accepted this information, but I wish your father were here."

"Where is he? I would like to meet him." Harry watched as her face fell.

"We don't know, dear. He vanished the day he went to rescue you."

"You mean he died?"

"No, as his bonded partner, I would have been able to tell if he died. He is not dead, but I do not know where he is. I can feel that he is getting stronger again. He was so weak for so long. I attempted to find him so many times…But that is a story for another day." Harry stared at her.

"Why did you never come find me?" he asked, with tears in his eyes.

"We tried, dearest, we really did. You were taken from us about a year after you were born and given to the Potters. They had been hidden by a spell called the Fidelius Charm, which magically hides a secret inside a person. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is impossible to find — unless the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, we could have searched the village where you were held for years and never found you, not even if we had our noses pressed against the sitting room window. Lucky for us, the Secret-Keeper decided to join our side and told us where you were. However, when your father went to find you, the Potters called the evil wizard to them and he nearly killed your father. When you were left with the muggles, he placed charms and enchantments around that house so that no one would ever be able to find you there."

"Why didn't he just kill me?"

"We don't know, but I'm very happy he did not. When Draco found you, I had hoped to finally see you again, but you were whisked away." Harry sat there for a moment, thoughtful, until something occurred to him.

"Mrs. Malfoy is your sister." Bella smiled.

"Yes, she is."

"So she is my aunt."

"Indeed."

"So, Draco is my cousin?" Bella nodded. "He knows, right?" She nodded again. "Can I go talk to him?"

"Yes, we can both go. I'd like to talk to Cissy and share my news. Come along, Harry dearest." Harry followed Bella back the way they had come and down several hallways, finally stopping at the door to the sitting room. As they walked in, Draco stood and looked from one to the other; unsure of what exactly had been discussed.

"Draco," said Harry, "Is that any way to greet your cousin?" Draco rushed forward to hug Harry, beaming.

"I'm so glad you accepted it! It's been hell not being allowed to tell you. Now we can both hate Dumbledore." Harry looked at Draco. Although he was pretty sure he knew what Draco was referring to, he decided to play dumb. He wanted to hear the truth be spoken.

"Draco, I'm upset that he tried to keep me from coming but I don't hate him for it." Draco looked to his aunt.

"You didn't tell him, Aunt Bella? Don't you think Harry deserves to know that too?"

"Draco, hush!" admonished Narcissa.

"No, Cissy, I think Draco is right."

"Mum, what's going on?" Everyone's heads snapped to Harry, and Bella beamed at him before answering.

"It was Dumbledore who stole you." Harry nodded. He had been correct in his inference.

"Why?"

"We aren't positive, son."

"So that's the real reason he didn't want me to visit, isn't it? Because he knew you'd tell me?"

"Yes, most likely, dear. But Harry, you must understand, you may be in grave danger if he learns that you have been told the truth. We don't know what he would do to you if he knew that you were aware of his treachery. To anyone you do not trust with your life, you must pretend to still be Harry Potter. I will instruct you in Occlumency while you are here. It is a way to keep your mind closed against intruders. Once you return to school, I will ask Severus to continue your training. If you continue to act as though you are unaware, we may be able to learn of his plans."

"Ok, mum. I understand." Harry yawned, no longer able to properly conceal how tired he was.

"I think it's time for bed. We're visiting Diagon Alley tomorrow to do some last minute Christmas shopping," said Bella. Draco and Harry both stood.

"I'll show Harry to his room. Good-night, Mum, Dad, Aunt Bella."

"Good-night, Mum, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Now, none of that, dear. You are family, after all. It's Aunt Cissy and Uncle Luke."

"Ok, Good-night Aunt Cissy, Uncle Luke, Mum." A chorus of 'Good-night dears' followed them out of the room. Draco led Harry to the entry hall, up the main stairs and down the hallway. He stopped at Harry's door.

"I told my parents Mia read about Flamel somewhere and is going crazy not able to find him. He studied alchemy and, apparently, he is the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone, whatever that is. We should probably send Mia an owl tomorrow. I'm sure she'd understand more than us. Oh, my bedroom is the next one down if you need anything. I'll see you in the morning, Cousin." He smiled at Harry.

"Ok, good work, Cousin." They laughed and Harry entered his bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming about his new-found family.


	23. Christmas Shopping

**Chapter 23: Christmas Shopping**

Bellatrix woke Harry bright and early the next morning. They would be traveling to Diagon Alley by Floo Network. She explained to Harry how the Floo Network worked, then left him to get dressed. Harry took a quick shower and pulled on his school robes. He didn't have any casual robes. A few minutes later, Draco knocked on the door to lead him down to breakfast.

"I sent Mia an owl last night before I went to bed. I don't know how long it will take to get to her, but we should definitely have an answer by the new year."

"Great. I must say again, good work last night asking your parents."

"Thanks." They walked into the sitting room where they met the adults. Dobby and another house elf who introduced herself as Dottie were serving breakfast.

"Harry, dear."

"Yes, Mum?"

"We need to supplement your wardrobe, dearest. You needn't wear your school robes every day. We should get you some casual robes. And do you have any decent muggle clothing? Your Aunt Cissy told me the ones you were wearing yesterday were ghastly."

"They're hand-me-downs from my…I mean from Dudley. He's about 70 kilos(1) heavier than me."

"Goodness, however did you keep your clothes on?"

"With a belt, Aunt Cissy." Narcissa shook her head sadly.

"Well, no son of mine will wear hand-me-downs. We'll visit one of the muggle clothiers."

"We could go to Harrods." Bellatrix and Narcissa stared at Harry for a moment trying to decide if he was joking.

"Dearest, there are shops in Diagon Alley that sell muggle clothing."

"Oh. Ok." They finished breakfast quickly and had Dobby and Dottie bring their cloaks and scarves. Narcissa took down a pot above the fireplace and offered it to Draco.

"Draco, you and Harry can go through together. I doubt Harry has traveled by Floo Network before."

Harry shook his head. "No, Aunt Cissy. I haven't."

"As I thought. That's quite alright, Harry. Here, Draco." Draco reached in and took a pinch of the shining powder. Draco stepped into the fireplace, and Harry followed close behind.

"Harry, take my arm, that way you'll be sure to come out at the right grate. Harry did so, then Draco called out, 'Diagon Alley'. They spun quickly, Harry opened his eyes a peak and saw hundreds fireplaces rushing by. He immediately closed his eyes again to avoid getting sick. Finally, Harry felt Draco pulling his arm. He relented, and they stepped out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron. After Harry collected himself and checked that they were alone, he turned to Draco.

"What can I get mum for Christmas? And your mum and Dad?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think. But how will you buy gifts, Harry?" Draco blushed, realizing he had been insensitive.

"Well, the Potters were quite well off, and I have full access to their vault." Draco and Harry had identical evil smiles.

"Brilliant!"

"Isn't it?" Within moments, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Narcissa came through the Floo as well. The adults rid their robes of dust and ash and did the same for the boys.

They all visited Madam Malkin's for new robes for Harry and Draco. They then visited a shop Harry hadn't seen before called Muggles Galore. Within was every style of muggle clothing imaginable. The store was obviously magically enlarged. Harry purchased new robes, jeans, shirts, jumpers, socks, and underwear, and was sent back by Bella to purchase some slacks and suits as well. Draco also bought replacements for a few things he had started to outgrow.

As they exited the shop, Draco and Harry begged to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and Gambol and Japes. The adults suggested that they visit whatever shops they wished and that they all meet up at Florean Fortescue's for in two hours. Harry and Draco ran off to take a quick peek at Quality Quidditch Supplies. They decided to try the Junk Shop next, because, as Draco said, 'You never know what you'll find there'. In a far corner, Harry found two square mirrors. The sign next to them said they were 'Messaging Mirrors'. Unsure what that meant, Harry took them up to the front desk.

"Sir, I'm confused. What exactly do these do?"

"Here let me show you." The old man carefully unwrapped the mirrors and handed one to each Draco and Harry. "Now, speak your friend's name into the mirror." Harry looked mirror and spoke.

"Draco Malfoy." The mirror shimmered, then the surface blurred. When it was clear again, Harry was looking at Draco.

"Bloody Hell, Harry. This is amazing." The shopkeeper smiled.

"Works over any distance. And look…" He grabbed the mirror from Harry's hand and threw it on the ground, much to Harry's horror. However, the mirror simply bounced lightly. "Unbreakable too!"

"How much, sir?"

"35 Galleons, 10 sickles." Harry turned to Draco, who nodded. It was a fair price to be able to communicate with Bellatrix. Harry would have paid far more.

"Can you charge it to my Gringotts Vault?"

"Of course." The shopkeeper pulled out an official looking form. "Your name?"

"Harry Potter." Harry saw Draco make a face.

"Vault number?"

"687."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Sign here." Harry signed the form with his wand as Draco had taught him to do before, to ensure that his magical signature was on the form. The shopkeeper wrapped the mirrors separately; one in gift wrap, per Harry's specifications, and the boys left the store. They were still unsure what Harry could buy for Draco's parents. Harry was thankful he had completed the rest of his shopping by owl order. He had meant to buy gifts for his aunt and uncle, but had completely forgotten.

They wound in and out of shops until Harry found the perfect gift at the stationer's. Sitting side by side on a display table in the middle of the shop were two swan-feather quills, one white, one black. Both had a small cluster of diamonds and emeralds set into the handle. There was also a small empty oval on the front. According to the sign, the oval was for a family crest. They were 30 Galleons each, a bit high for the gifts for his aunt and uncle. He didn't want to spend more on them than his mother, even if his mother's gift was infinitely better than quills. Harry suddenly had an idea. Asking Draco to remain hidden, he walked up to the female shopkeeper and smiled.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" The matronly woman smiled back.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm not entirely sure if what I am going to ask is possible. I'm not very familiar with wizard finances yet." The shopkeeper looked down at him sympathetically, no doubt imagining him to be muggle-born.

"Ask away, dear. I'll help you if I can."

"I ran out of pocket money Christmas shopping, but I would like to purchase the swan-feather quills. Is it possible to charge the amount to my Gringotts Vault? It's vault 687, the Potter vault." The shopkeeper's eyes widened comically as her eyebrows flew to her hairline.

"Then you must be Harry…Harry Potter!" Harry tried his best to blush. He wasn't sure if he had managed.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Bless my soul. It is an honor to meet you. Of course it's possible to charge your vault. Now, you wanted which quill?"

"Both, ma'am. They're for my head of house and the headmaster as thanks for making my transition back into the wizarding world as easy as possible."

"Now, isn't that sweet. Our world would to better to have more children like you. Most of them don't appreciate what they have and what the adults do for them." She went and collected the swan quills and carefully wrapped them up, explaining that she had included a parchment detailing how to magic their family crest into the designated sots.

"Thank you, ma'am. Do I need to do anything to charge my vault?"

"Yes, dear. Now, you said vault 687?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Very well, now, sign here with your wand. The charge is 30 Galleons." Harry tried hard not to smile. _Now that's more like it_.

"But the sign said…" The shopkeeper cut him off.

"It will be our little secret Mr. Potter. After all, you mustn't spend all your money before you leave school." Harry beamed.

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate it."

"Not at all, Mr. Potter, not at all." Harry signed the form and took his packages then walked outside and slightly down the street. Draco followed soon after.

"Harry! You're a genius! It's a wonder you weren't put into Ravenclaw."

"Nah, that was all Slytherin subterfuge." Draco smirked.

"Well said, Harry. We'd best meet my parents now. We're a bit past the two hour mark." They hurried off to Florean Fortescue's where their parents were already waiting. Bella looked especially nervous.

"Harry! Draco! There you are! We were getting worried."

"Sorry Aunt Bella. We lost track of time."

Harry walked up to Bella and whispered so no one else could hear him. "Sorry, mum. I didn't mean to worry you." She smiled and nodded.

"Come along now. It's time for lunch." They ate lunch at the Leaky Cauldron for Harry's benefit (as he had never eaten there) and took the Floo Network back home. They all placed their purchases in their rooms. Harry took a few extra moments to label his gifts and call Dobby to place them under the Christmas tree. Although he had never had presents before, he knew what he was supposed to do. He also coordinated with Draco on how best to give their friends their gifts. They ended up sending Hermione's by owl, as they would not be seeing her. The rest of their friends they would see within the next couple of weeks at the various parties.

Once all this was done, Harry met his mother downstairs for his first Occlumency lesson. He was so desperate she not see any memories of his childhood that he actually did quite well. Before the lesson ended, she instructed him to clear his mind every night before bed.

(1) 70 kilos is roughly equivalent to 150 pounds.


	24. Parties

**Chapter 24: Parties**

As the holidays progressed, Harry got better and better at Occlumency. He was able to block anyone's attempt to penetrate his mind. Bella had moved on to teaching him how to show fake images when he wanted to.

Bella had also undertaken teaching Harry how to dance. He was by no means as skilled at dancing as he was at Occlumency, but by the first Christmas party they attended he was passable. Bella knew that the girls he would be dancing with would be able to help him. She continued to school him in dancing as they continued through the party circuit. First the Crabbes, then the Goyles, the Parkinsons, the Zabini-Greengrass joint party, the Notts, and finally, the Bullstrodes.

The more parties they went to, the better Harry got. Daphne Greengrass, especially, was able to help Harry. Her ability to steer him helped Harry finally fully grasp the steps. Neither was really sure when it happened, but by her party, Harry was no longer being steered, he was steering. He was so grateful, that he sent Daphne a thank-you note with some Honeydukes chocolate.

By the day of the Malfoy party, Harry's dance skills were almost as good as Draco's. Harry was proud of this fact and his hard work. He was looking forward to this party. Bella had allowed Harry a good, long look at the guest list. He recognized many of the names as his fellow Slytherins, but there were also many that he did not recognize. He looked forward to meeting everyone, even if it would be only as Harry Potter. They couldn't risk word getting to Dumbledore of Harry's new knowledge.

At 4:45, Harry and Draco ran upstairs to change into their best robes. Harry would be joining the receiving line with the rest of the family. At 5:25, Lucius and Narcissa lowered the wards at the front gate, allowing their guests to arrive. They all lined up at the door at precisely 5:29, and at 5:30, a flurry of guests Apparating took Harry by surprise. The families all gracefully ascended the stairs and greeted the Malfoys, Harry, and Bella. Harry could easily tell who knew the truth about him; they all smiled at seeing him standing next to Bella rather than next to Draco as would be expected.

As the arrivals dwindled, Harry was able to get a better look at the people who were arriving. They were all dressed in their best robes, many wearing priceless jewelry. The men all wore family rings and led their wives by the arm. Finally, it seemed, the receiving was done. The Malfoys started to turn from their spot in line. However, Bella stopped them.

"One more guest, sister dearest. Invited at my request. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, sister."

"Thank you." She turned to Draco. "And thank you, Draco, for your kindness and for looking out for my Harry." Draco looked at his aunt, confused. However, his attention was immediately diverted by a loud 'crack'. Now standing on the top step were Hermione and Dobby.

"Mia!"

"Hi Draco. Hi Harry." She turned to Bella. "Mrs. Riddle, thank you for inviting me. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, thank you also for allowing me to come. It's great to finally meet you." Narcissa recovered from her shock first.

"Of course, dear. Come in! It is wonderful to meet you as well. Draco has told us so much about you. You look ravishing. Dobby please escort Miss Granger to the ballroom."

"Yes, mistress. Miss Granger will please follow Dobby?"

"I'll see you two later." Harry and Draco both nodded. Once she was out of sight, Harry turned to Bella.

"Thanks, mum."

"Of course, dear. She's your friend, muggleborn or not. By the way, she knows the truth. She has been practicing the basics of Occlumency on her own, and will join you in your lessons with Severus. She has been doing quite well, I can tell. I was unable to penetrate her mind, although I did not press too hard." Harry hugged her.

"You're the best, mum." Bella beamed then looked to Narcissa and Lucius.

"We should join our guests."

"Oh, of course, sister." Narcissa turned to Draco. "You never told us what a beautiful girl Miss Granger is." Harry smiled. Even he had to admit that Hermione looked amazing. She had managed to sleek her hair down into a French twist with ringlets similar to the style Daphne had worn at several parties. She wore just a bit of makeup, and had on a gorgeous purple gown beneath her over-robes.

Harry followed his aunt, uncle, and cousin to the ballroom to start the party. When they entered the room, Lucius gave a short speech welcoming their guests to his home and thanking them for coming, as was custom. He then led his wife to the dance floor to start the first dance. Harry asked Bella to dance, earning him a thankful glance from Draco who went to claim Hermione for the dance.

"That was very nice of you, Harry."

"Nonsense, I wanted to dance with you, mum." Bella smiled.

"Thank you, dear." When the song ended, Harry began his "rounds" as he liked to think of them. He wound his way through the guests, making sure to speak to everyone, at least for a moment. After that was done, Harry offered to dance with the girls who were within three years of his age in either direction. He had made it about halfway through when dinner was announced. Harry quickly made his way to Hermione who had no one to escort her in, as Draco was escorting Bella.

"You look very nice, Mia."

"Thanks, Harry. You don't look half bad yourself." He smiled and took her to sit near Draco, knowing that her nameplate would be next to his, allowing her to get to know the family.

"One thing, Mia."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm sure the Malfoys will ask you lots of questions. They're curious and they're testing you. Don't get embarrassed or angry. Answer honestly, or jokingly, whichever you prefer, but stay calm to earn their respect."

"Thanks, Harry." He pulled out the chair for her and helped her sit.

"You're welcome, Mia." He then proceeded to the other side of the table to sit by Bella. Hermione smiled to see them together. She was happy Harry had at least some family, despite Dumbledore's best attempts.

As soon as the first course had been served, the questions began. Draco gave Hermione an apologetic look, then stayed out of it, knowing that it would only get worse if he interfered. They asked her about her childhood, her parents (the fact that they were well-off "healers" seemed to help the Malfoy's opinion of them), her schooling before Hogwarts, her experiences in the muggle world, her hobbies, and so on and so forth, the questions becoming more pointed and personal as dinner went on.

Following Harry's advice, Hermione answered them all sweetly and carefully, unknowingly earning her a good standing with the Malfoys, and a better standing than she already held with Bellatrix, who credited her with Harry's homecoming.

When dinner was done, Draco congratulated Mia for having survived his parents, and asked her for the first dance, which she accepted. Harry asked Daphne for the first dance, wanting to show her just how much his technique had improved. As he was twirling her effortlessly around the floor, Daphne complimented him on his abilities.

"You're much improved, Harry."

"Thanks, Daphne. It's mostly thanks to you. Bellatrix was beginning to doubt I would ever truly grasp the concepts of dancing."

"We all had faith in you, Harry."

"Thanks, Daphne."

"You're welcome, Harry." Harry continued to make his way through the girls, eventually reaching Hermione. He congratulated her as well, earning himself a thanks for his warning. Harry finally made it to the last girl, Luna Lovegood. She was pretty in an ethereal way. She was as pale as Narcissa with white-blonde hair. She was thin in a fragile way, as though the merest touch would break her, but she seemed to radiate an inner strength and energy. Harry had wanted to save her for last.

"Miss Lovegood, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"Please call me Luna, Harry."

"Very well, Luna, would you care to dance?"

"Yes, of course, Harry." She curtsied. Harry led her out to the dance floor, and led her effortlessly around.

"You're a very accomplished dancer, Harry Riddle." Harry nearly fell, his shock was so great.

"Luna, how did you know?"

"It's very obvious. Mrs. Riddle is very protective of you. She keeps an eye on her no matter where you are, but there is no possessiveness like Draco has around Hermione."

"You're very observant, Luna."

"Thank you, Harry. How are you liking Hogwarts?"

"It's great. It's like finally having a home."

"That's wonderful, Harry. I imagine this place is even more like home." Harry thought for a moment.

"You're right. It is." As the dance neared an end, Harry found himself not wanting to leave Luna, but he knew it would be inappropriate to ask her for another. He led her back to her father and bowed. "Luna, do you mind if I write to you?"

"No, of course not, Harry. That would be great. Can I write to you too?" Harry smiled at the odd question.

"Of course you can, Luna. I'll look forward to it." As the night came to a close, families slowly left, those with young children leaving first. As Luna left, Harry walked her out saying good-bye to both her and her father before they Apparated away.

By the time Dobby transported Hermione back to her parents, Harry and Draco were exhausted. The Malfoys made sure to compliment Hermione as an excellent friend for the boys despite her heritage. They both rolled their eyes, knowing it would take a while for the Malfoys to fully accept Hermione. They walked up to their rooms and fell into bed.


	25. Christmas

**Chapter 25: Christmas**

The next day was Christmas Eve. Harry woke early, a plan already formed, as though his dreams had worked it all out. He found his mother having breakfast in the sitting room and joined her, knowing he would need to eat before mentioning anything to her.

"Did you sleep well, Harry?"

"Yes, mum. And you?"

"Of course, dear. What do you and Draco have planned for today?" Harry had hoped to make it through breakfast before asking, but he couldn't put it off now.

"Well, actually, mum, I was hoping you would take me to Hogsmeade. I need to buy a very last-minute gift."

"I thought you finished all your shopping, Harry."

"It's for a new acquaintance." Bella smiled.

"Really? And who might that be?" Harry blushed, sure he was about to get teased.

"Luna Lovegood." Bella's smile grew wider.

"That's lovely, dear. She's a nice girl. She'll be starting Hogwarts next year. It will be interesting to see which house she's sorted into. Her mother was in Ravenclaw, but her father was in Slytherin with me."

"I don't recall seeing her mother."

"She died several years back. It was some sort of explosion. Many say she was killed. Oh, no, not by Xenophilius!" she exclaimed at Harry's horrified expression. "He was with Luna that day. They came home to a house destroyed. Poor Xeno never fully recovered from that. He's gone a little odd since, and Luna has as well, although I think it's to please her father more than anything. Oh, here I am rambling on." Harry, who had been hanging on every word, sat back upright.

"That's ok, mum. So, can you take me?"

"I would, dear, but wouldn't it look odd if I went with you?"

"We could always say you're helping me find Draco's gift." Seeing that Harry was determined, Bella agreed. Harry hugged her and ran upstairs to grab his things. When he came back down, Bella was waiting in the foyer, fully ready.

"Hurry on, Harry, most stores are only open until noon today."

"It's only ten, mum."

"True, but do you have any idea what to get her?"

"I was thinking something from Honeydukes. All girls like sweets, right?" Bella laughed.

"I suppose that will be an acceptable gift as you don't know her that well."

"What would you suggest, mum?"

"We'll see once we get there, Harry. Now, are you ready?"

"Sure, mum. Let's go." They walked out past the front gate, then Bella Apparated them to Hogsmeade. Once there, Bella led him through the clothing shop, the stationer's store, and finally, into a second-hand shop.

Harry eagerly searched the shop, remembering what he had found at the last one he was in. Finally, in a locked case, he found something better than sweets. It was a silver necklace with two charms: a lightning bolt and a crescent moon.

Harry pointed it out to his mother, who nodded in agreement. Harry purchased it and had it nicely wrapped. When they were done, Bella Apparated them back to Malfoy Manor. Harry thanked her then raced inside to send the gift.

Harry took a seat at the desk in his room and wrote a quick note to Luna.

_Dear Luna_

_I hope you don't mind me sending you a gift. I saw this today at Hogsmeade and it made me think of you. I hope you'll wear it as a remembrance to the start of a wonderful friendship. I don't know when I'll see you again, but I'm looking forward to it. Take care, Merry Christmas, and my best wishes to yourself and your father._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry_

He tied the letter and parcel to Hedwig's leg, and watched as she flew out the window. Harry didn't know how far Luna lived, but hopefully she would receive the gift tonight. Harry spent the rest of the day working on his homework. He managed to finish everything but the last bit of his star chart. He decided he would be able to finish that with Greg's help. He had dinner with everyone then went upstairs to bed. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

On Christmas morning, Harry was woken up by Draco pounding on his door.

"Harry! Harry, wake up! It's Christmas! Come on, cousin! Don't make me come in there!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Harry quickly got ready and went downstairs. Everyone was in the sitting room eating breakfast.

"I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting."

"That's alright, Harry, come join us for breakfast," said Narcissa. Harry did so, greatly enjoying the sweet breads and tarts that were laid out. When breakfast was cleared away, Dobby and Dottie gave each person one present to open, then stood back.

"I have a gift?" asked Harry.

"Gift**s**, Harry. Plural. And of course you have gifts. What did you expect?"

"Well, I nev…" Harry's mouth closed with a snap. He didn't want his mother to know about his childhood. He knew it would hurt her.

"Children first!" called Draco, attempting to avoid the awkward moment. He dug into his present, revealing a dragonhide bag from his parents. It also had a featherlight charm placed on it, so he would not feel the weight of his books.

Harry's gift was from Hermione. She had given him a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_. The description on the back sounded interesting.

By either coincidence, or planning on the part of the elves, Bella, Lucius, and Narcissa all received Harry's gift first. Lucius and Narcissa opened their gifts together at Harry's request. As they pulled out their quills, Harry could see he had made the correct choice.

"Harry, this is marvelous. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Aunt Cissy." Lucius, who had been reading the instructions on the parchment, looked up.

"These are extraordinary, Harry. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Uncle Luke. " Narcissa looked up from her parchment.

"Lucius, I suppose we could use your ring."

"Of course, dear." Lucius held out his right hand. Narcissa pointed her wand at his ring.

"Crusta Iugum." Harry watched as the ring began to glow. Narcissa then pointed her wand at the oval on the quill.

"Adepto Iugum." The glowing aura surrounding the ring pooled into the oval on the quill, forming itself into a perfect replica of the Malfoy family crest.

"Cool," said Draco. Harry nodded, watching intently as Lucius repeated the process with his own quill. As they inspected their newly finished quills, Bella opened her gift. When she revealed the mirror, she stared at it a moment before picking it up, obviously confused.

Draco had a hard time not laughing. She finally noticed the parchment in the box and read it, eyes going wide.

"Oh, Harry! Thank you. I take it you have the other?"

"Yes, mum." Harry pulled it out of his pocket.

"This is brilliant, Harry!"

"Bella, what is it?" Bella handed the parchment to her sister, who read it quickly.

"My, that is quite a find. Harry, I don't suppose you'd allow Draco to borrow it once in a while to allow us to speak to him?"

"Of course, Aunt Cissy." He smiled. "If you can pry the other one away from Mum." They all laughed as Dobby and Dottie brought another round of gifts.

Draco's next gift was from Harry. It was a Honeyduke's Candy Sample Box. It had one of each type of candy sold at Honeydukes. Draco started laughing, only just managing to thank Harry.

Confused, Harry merely shrugged and opened his gift, which was from Draco. He understood Draco's reaction as soon as he saw the box. They had bought each other the same gift.

"Well we definitely have enough candy now, don't we, Draco?" They had a good laugh as the adults opened their gifts. They all slowly made their way through the gifts. By the time they were through, Harry almost had more gifts in one sitting than he had received in his entire life. The best part was that he actually liked the gifts.

He had received his own set of chess pieces from Vince. Greg had sent him a star chart of the entire night sky that clearly outlined each constellation as you named it (it came with a list of constellations) that Harry was pretty sure Greg had made himself. Hagrid had sent him a flute that looked hand-carved. Lucius and Narcissa had given him a cashmere jumper with an adjustable, permanent warming charm on it. Even the Dursleys had sent something. Harry had sent them a Christmas card to keep up the charade for Dumbledore. They sent him a 50 pence piece, quite nice for Dursleys, actually. Harry gave it to Draco when he expressed interest in it.

However, the best gift by far was from his mother. Bella had given Harry a book about the Black Family and all of its relations. It was very thick, but Harry was looking forward to reading it. She also presented him with his father's invisibility cloak. It was fluid and silvery grey, and strange to the touch, like water woven into material. Harry had thrown the cloak around his shoulders and looked down. His feet were gone, as was every other part of his body he could normally see. It was an odd feeling.

"Use it well, Harry. And be careful, you wouldn't want Dumbledore to know about this."

"Ok, mum. Thanks." He had given her a large hug before they all took their gifts to their rooms. Harry was surprised to see an owl perched on his bed. It was brown and white with large yellow eyes.

"Well, aren't you a pretty owl? Who do you belong to, beautiful?" The owl ruffled her feathers in response then held out her leg. Harry untied the parcel and offered it some owl treats and a drink. The owl gave him an affectionate nip before it flew back out the window. Harry looked back down and the parcel and saw that there was a note attached. Harry opened it first.

_Harry,_

_I know it is not customary to send gifts so soon after meeting someone, but I wanted to send you a little something. I truly feel that this is the start of a beautiful friendship and hope you feel the same. I look forward to seeing you again (whenever that may be) and wish you and your family well._

_Warm wishes,_

_Luna Lovegood_

Harry smiled at the letter then eagerly turned to the parcel. Inside laid emerald green shoelaces with silver moons at the very end near each tip. Harry smiled at the meaning. Another note was included inside.

_Harry,_

_These are self-tying shoelaces. Once you use them to lace a shoe, when you put your foot in, they will automatically tie. They can only untie by pulling your foot from the shoe (no more shoelace pranks). I hope you enjoy your first Christmas with your mother._

_Luna_

Harry quickly pulled the laces through his sneakers then dashed downstairs. After a light lunch, Harry broke in his new chess set with a surprise win against Draco.

Harry and Bella then spent a while testing the mirrors from different areas in the house. They found that it grew warm to the touch when someone was calling you. Finally, it was time for dinner.

Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. There was a fat, roast turkey; roast and boiled potatoes; chipolatas; buttered peas, thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers. These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Draco and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat.

Flaming Christmas pudding followed the turkey. Harry watched Lucius getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing his wife, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed. When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and some Filibuster's fireworks.

Harry went to sleep late that night. They had all stayed at the table for hours, exchanging funny stories and hopeful wishes for the future. Harry certainly hoped some, if not all, of them would come true.


	26. Back to School

**Chapter 26: Back to School**

The next day, they all dutifully wrote their formal letters of thanks to their friends. The Malfoys hired a large number of owls for the day to deliver all the letters. They all finished in time for lunch, after which, Harry finished his star chart with the help of Greg's gift.

Harry couldn't believe how quickly the holidays were going. They were more than halfway through. The days seemed to be passing more quickly now as well. Before he knew it, they were preparing for the New Year's Eve party. Draco explained that the honor (and the cost) was taken in turns by the most notable wizarding families in England. This year, it had fallen to the Nott family. They all dressed in their best robes and Apparated to Nott Manor.

It was a great party. Harry was surprised by the similarities it held to muggle New Year's Eve parties. Although Harry had never attended any, he had heard plenty from his cousin about them. They counted down the New Year, all pulling crackers as the New Year hit. They then moved to the ballroom to dance the night away.

The Malfoy party finally returned home around five in the morning. Harry slept until noon, and probably would have slept later if his mother hadn't woken him for lunch.

The holidays continued to fly by until, finally, it was time to return to Hogwarts. Harry packed up his belongings and enjoyed his final formal meal with the Malfoys for the time being.

The next morning, Harry and Bella shared a tearful good-bye before the Malfoys Apparated Harry and Draco to King's Cross. Bella didn't think she'd be able to say good-bye at the station without revealing their relationship, so she was staying behind. Harry finally managed to calm her down by reminding her of the mirrors. Finally, at half past ten, they made it to King's Cross.

Harry and Draco gleefully greeted their friends, and even managed to introduce Draco's parents to the Grangers. It went better than expected, the Malfoys mostly asking the Grangers about their work and feelings about Hermione being a witch.

The Grangers admitted that the revelation was quite a shock, but they were very proud to have a witch in the family, and considered it an honor to be able to experience even just a part of the wizarding world with her.

Finally, the conductor called for everyone to board. They all bade good-bye to the Malfoys and the Grangers and clamored onto the train and the compartment they had claimed.

The five friends relaxed and shared stories about their holidays. Finally after the food trolley had passed, Hermione acknowledged that she had received Draco's message. She pulled out a piece of parchment.

"I didn't want to respond in case it was read by the wrong person, but I found this in my research. Listen: _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight). _See?" said Hermione, "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "Anyone would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_," said Greg. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

"Very true, Greg," said Hermione.

"D'you suppose Professor Snape was truly after it, though?" asked Harry. "I mean, there's sure to be another explanation, right?" They all looked at each other, unwilling to admit what they were all fairly certain was true.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, they all piled into one carriage again. As they exited the carriage and scurried inside out of the cold, they heard the voice of the last person they wanted to see at that point.

"Harry, I need to speak with you."

"I'm really tired, Professor Snape. Is there any way it can wait until tomorrow?"

"No, Harry, I'm sorry. It needs to be now. Miss Granger, perhaps you should come as well." They looked to each other, confused, then followed him to office. He waved them to the chairs, then cast several spells, before sitting behind his desk.

"So, what is this about, Professor?"

"Well, Hermione, as Harry already knows, and you may be aware, Bellatrix asked me to continue your education in Occlumency. Harry, Bellatrix said you have moved on to projecting false images. Hermione, how far have you progressed?"

"Last time I saw Mrs. Riddle, she said I did rather well at blocking her. However, she warned me that it would be much harder to keep you out."

"Very well, I would like to test each of you, to ensure you will be able to withstand the Headmaster should he call you in for a meeting. I will start with you, Harry. Legilimens." The moment Harry heard the word, he fortified his already strong mental walls. He called forward an image of himself having an argument with Hermione. He could feel when Professor Snape withdrew from his mind.

"Very good, Harry. You should have no problem keeping Dumbledore out. However, your false memories aren't entirely convincing yet, so try to avoid him if possible. We'll work on those next time. Otherwise, well done."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now, for Hermione. Legilimens." Hermione did not need to fortify her mental shields. She always kept them at their strongest so she could not be caught off guard. She knew that her magic would adjust, and that with time she would not even notice her shields in place.

She could feel Professor Snape poking at her mental walls, so she created a door for him to enter and planted a false memory of having met the Malfoys, one in which they turned her out of the house. She knew when he found the false entrance. She could even feel his disappointment at having found one—until he saw the memory. He immediately withdrew from her mind.

"That was brilliant Hermione."

"Thank you, Sir."

"That memory was very believable. We may be able to move you on to Legilimency soon. Harry, please work with Hermione. Hermione, I'd like you to walk Harry through how you created that false memory. We need to adjourn for the evening. If your housemates ask, we were discussing the event with the headmaster. That reminds me, ten points to Slytherin, Hermione, for such perfect recall. We shall meet once a week for Occlumency lessons. I will let you know they are to be held at breakfast the morning of our meeting. Next week, Harry, I will show you the differences between your memory and Hermione's memory so you understand why yours seemed unbelievable. It was not the content of your memory. However, well done, both of you. I am very impressed. Now, let me escort you back to your dormitory." They all stood, and he removed the spells cast earlier in the evening.

When Harry and Hermione were safely ensconced in the boys' dormitory with Draco, Greg, and Vince, they explained why Professor Snape had asked to speak to them.

"Why aren't you three in the lessons with us?"

"Well, we were taught Occlumency from a very young age, Mia. Most pure blood families teach their children Occlumency."

"Oh, that makes sense." Hermione left for the girls' dormitory soon after, wanting to be at her best for their first day back to classes. Following her example, the four boys got ready for bed and went to sleep soon after she had left.


	27. Meeting with the Headmaster

**Chapter 27: Meeting with the Headmaster**

Professor Snape's fears were proven valid the next day at breakfast. Hedwig delivered a note to Harry with the morning post.

_Harry,_

_At your earliest convenience today, please visit me in my office, I have some things to discuss with you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Hermione and Draco read the note over Harry's shoulder. They all made sure to keep their expressions neutral.

"You'll have to go after dinner, Harry. The rest of your day is full." He nodded at Hermione.

"Will you help me with the false memories?"

"Sure, but if they aren't ready, don't use them."

"Won't he be more suspicious if my mind is blank?"

"True. Come on, we can work on it." They returned to the Slytherin common room early, leaving them about twenty minutes to work before they had to race to Charms. Hermione tested the Legilimency she had been secretly practicing to view Harry's false memories. She immediately understood what the problem was.

"Harry, you can't just toss a memory forward. Real minds don't work that way. You need to imagine creating a room to house the false memory. The person looking will find the door and the memory. The quicker you create the door and memory, the less protected your mind seems." Harry nodded. That made sense. They decided to let Harry practice making the rooms during class. He was to make a false memory about whatever the instructor was discussing, similar to what he would need to do during a conversation.

He practiced throughout Charms, Quidditch Practice, and lunch, even attempting to keep it up while eating, although that was far more difficult. They left lunch early, ready to put Harry's impromptu practice to the test. Draco began speaking to him, while Hermione attempted to probe his mind. She found that this attempt garnered much more believable results.

"It's much better, Harry. It's not perfect, but I wouldn't expect it to be after a single day of practice. Your best bet, of course, is to try to avoid eye contact in a non-obvious way. Look at his eyebrows or nose for example."

"Won't that make me look guilty, as though I have something to hide?"

"Not if you're focusing o something so close to his eyes. You could also try looking at things around his office. That's just curiosity. Speaking of which? Where is the headmaster's office?"

"I was going to ask Professor Snape to show me. He might be allowed to stay." Hermione gave a noncommittal shrug.

After dinner that evening, Harry had Professor Snape lead him to Dumbledore's office. They took the moving stairs together, and Harry knocked on the door.

"Enter." Harry did so, with the Professor directly behind him.

"Ah, Severus, thank you for escorting Harry here, I appreciate it." The dismissal was obvious, so Professor Snape had not choice but to turn right back around and leave. "Harry, I wanted to apologize for the situation at Hogsmeade. My intention was only to keep you safe. You must forgive an old man for occasional over-protectiveness and forgetfulness." Harry nodded, his eyes taking in the office. He had yet to sit.

Harry turned when he heard an odd squawking. Behind him, seated on a perch, was a gorgeous, red and orange plumed, regal looking bird. He smiled at the bird's beauty, and slowly walked toward it, amazed.

"You're gorgeous!" The bird lowered its head in response, an obvious invitation. Harry reached forward to pet the bird. He was surprised by the jolt of heat that ran up his fingers and arm. Suddenly, he felt a small intrusion in his mind. It was not like when Hermione or Professor Snape had tested his Occlumency skills.

"_That's because neither of them are phoenixes. I wanted to ensure you are safe against the mad one who considers himself my familiar. Your mental shields are strong. You should do well._" It had taken every ounce of his willpower for Harry to maintain a neutral facial expression. Dumbledore spoke as Harry continued to pet the bird.

"That is Fawkes. He is a phoenix. He must have taken a liking to you. He doesn't usually let people pet him."

"That's because he's an amazing bird. So beautiful."

"_Thank you, young one. I sense amazing power in you. Perhaps someday I may become your familiar, but for now it would be too dangerous for you._" Harry smiled at Fawkes.

"Harry, please sit, we have much to discuss." He sat.

"Professor?"

"How was your visit with the Malfoys, Harry?"

"It was fun, sir. The Malfoys form such a close-knit family. It's great. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were really nice to me."

"Did you by any chance meet Mrs. Malfoy's sister?"

"She has a sister? Why wouldn't she have mentioned that to me? Or Draco, why didn't he mention he had an aunt?" Thus far, Harry had made sure to avoid direct eye contact.

"I'm not sure, Harry. So you never met her?"

"No, sir. Is she important in some way?"

"No, of course not, Harry. I'm just surprised is all. How were the Christmas parties?"

"They were a lot of fun, sir. It was nice to meet everyone." Harry finally met Dumbledore's eye, knowing he could give him a bit of the parties to minimize his suspicion. He had created the false memories before meeting the headmaster's eyes. Almost instantly, he felt the intrusion in his mind. He could feel the headmaster's joy at finding the memory, and then his disappointment at the lack of useful information.

"What did you get for Christmas?"

"Well, lots of candy, books, a cloak, and a couple of other things." Harry created a false memory of his gifts, mixed in with real memories of his gifts, and planted it for the headmaster to find, which he did.

"That's good, Harry. I also wanted to ensure your classes are going well. You aren't having any problems are you?"

"No, sir, not at all."

"That's good, Harry." He took a quick glance at his desk. "Goodness! It's gotten late; I'll ask Severus to take you back to the Slytherin common room." He threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and called for the Potions master.

"Severus, would you be so kind as to escort Harry back to Slytherin house?"

"Of course, Albus. Come along, Harry." Harry said good-bye to the headmaster, still somewhat surprised that Dumbledore had been so obvious about what information he wanted. As soon as they were off the moving staircase, Professor Snape spoke up.

"How obvious was he, Harry?"

"Very obvious, Sir. He asked several times if I had met her." Professor Snape nodded.

"Well, he didn't seem very suspicious, so you must have done well.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why doesn't Fawkes like the headmaster?"

"I wasn't aware that the bird felt that way. Fawkes has been with Albus as long as we can remember. How were you made aware of that fact?"

"He spoke to me. Well, sort of. He said he would like to be my familiar when it won't put me in danger of the headmaster."

"Then you have acquired a very powerful ally, Harry." They had arrived at Slytherin house. "Have a good night."

"Good-night, Professor Snape." Harry spoke the password and met his friends inside. He told them all about his meeting with the headmaster, giving them all a good laugh.

"He's so transparent."

"What an idiot."

"I'm proud of you, Harry. That was some excellent use of false memories."

"Thanks, Mia."

"He must have been really surprised, or disappointed, or both." They kept up the conversation until Theodore joined them in the room, ready for bed. Hermione politely excused herself and went to her room to sleep. The boys followed her example, wondering what the next day would bring.


	28. Letters

**Chapter 28: Letters**

January 5, 1991

Hi Luna,

I hope you're having fun after the holidays. We've been getting lots of homework from our classes. If it weren't for Mia, I don't know how I'd get it all done. We won the second Quidditch match of our season: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. We won 300-260. I caught the Snitch just in time. Oh, and I really appreciate your Christmas gift. The Ravenclaw Seeker tried to stop me by grabbing my shoe, and it came right off. She was so surprised I was able to catch the Snitch easily, even when it flew back towards her. I hope that I get to visit the Malfoys for Easter. I know it sounds silly, but I miss you. Take care, Luna.

Yours,

Harry

January 17, 1991

Hello Harry,

Sounds like a great match. It will be nice to see you play once I'm at Hogwarts. I can't believe I only have a few months left. I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying my gift. I wear yours every day. I've been keeping busy. I bought some of the textbooks I'll need for next year so I can get a head start reading them. I especially enjoy charms. Anyway, you don't sound at all silly. I feel as though something is now missing here at home. I hope you can visit during Easter holidays as well. It would be nice to see you.

Yours,

Luna

January 30, 1991

Hi Luna,

You remind me of Mia. She said she had memorized her school books by the time she took the train. Of course, she's way ahead of us and well on her way to being first in our year, so I'm sure it will serve you well also. It will be nice when you've started Hogwarts, we'll be able to see each other every day. I do hope you don't think I'm being to forward, it's just that I'd like to get to know you better. I also want you to get to know my friends better. I know you and Draco have known each other practically since you were born, but you only got to speak to Mia for a few moments. Do you know what house you would like to be in yet? It would be nice if you were in Slytherin with me, but I'm sure you'll do amazing no matter what house you get sorted into. Have you been keeping busy? Oh, Mia's glaring at me to do my homework. I'd best go.

Fondly,

Harry

February 10, 1991

Hello Harry,

I hope I do as well as Mia when I start. It would be so great to be first in the year. She must be very proud of herself. I've been collecting berries, and making fresh-water plimpy soup. Father has been busy with the Quibbler. He said he's discovered proof of the existence of nargles. I worry about him sometimes. I visited the Malfoys and Mrs. Riddle earlier in the week. They all miss you. I'm sure the mirror does wonders. How have your classes been going? Have you learnt anything new and exciting? I think I'd like to be either Slytherin like my father or Ravenclaw like my mother. Father thinks I'm more likely to be in Ravenclaw. Oh, and I don't think you're being forward at all, Harry. I would like to get to know you better too. Oh, dear, I must go, father is calling for me.

Yours truly,

Luna

February 21, 1991

Hi Luna,

I do hope mum remembered to provide you with the code. She promised she would remember so you can read this. She said it was a code that my father used, and Dumbledore never figured out. We can write much more freely now. I miss my mum a lot, but we speak at least twice a day via the mirrors, and Draco has been speaking to his parents a few times a week as well. He mentioned I'm invited to come home with him for Easter. I can't imagine Dumbledore saying anything this time. He thinks I don't know Bella is my mum. It works out great for everyone. I've learned lots of new spells, and several interesting potions. We've moved on to transfiguring larger things. We had to change a teacup into a turnip yesterday. That didn't go very well for most everyone. Mia, of course managed in two goes. I managed it by the end of class at least. I'm sure you'll do just as well as her when you're here. Oh, and what are nargles?

Yours,

Harry

March 6, 1991

Hello Harry,

Yes, your mum remembered to give me the code. Forgive my assumption, but I went ahead and wrote this in code as well, assuming you meant for us to always write in code now. Surely Dumbledore will not understand these notes, even if he happens to intercept your mail. It must be exciting to have been presented with something that was your father's. Has anyone mentioned when you might meet him? I've only met your mum that I can recall. I'm really looking forward to your visit in Easter. I'm glad you're doing well in classes. I'll admit I'm slightly jealous that you get to learn so many new things. Father says he can't teach me anything until I've received my Hogwarts letter and am able to get my wand. I hope I can live up to your hopes. About nargles…according to my father, they're creatures that live in mistletoe and apparently are thieves. Nothing major, he tells me, just little things here and there. Oh! How nice, your mother has just come for a visit. I must go.

Yours truly,

Luna

P.S. Your mother asked that I say, "Hello" for her. She wishes you well and is anxious for your visit home.

March 19, 1991

Hi Luna,

I'm getting a little worried about events happening here at Hogwarts. We know that there is something hidden at the school, and we're pretty sure it is Nicolas Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone. We're sure that Dumbledore is guarding it for his friend. However, it seems as though Professor Snape is trying to steal it. Even worse, it appears that he is now in league with Professor Quirrell. Earlier in the year, Professor Snape kept Professor Quirrell from asking me very personal questions about my past, but now both of them look at me oddly, and I've seen them speaking closely many times. It wouldn't be so weird except they stop the moment someone comes near. I've only managed to catch them at night when I'm wearing my cloak. I spoke to my mum about it, but she doesn't think it's anything for me to concern myself with. I thought you would find it odd like me, Mia, Draco, Vince, and Greg do. Anyway, enough worrisome things, Easter is only a couple weeks away. We'll be taking the Express on Sunday this week and we'll be coming back on the Monday after. Of course, that means we have Monday off from classes. I hope this gets to you before I see you. Take care, Luna.

Yours truly,

Harry

April 4, 1991

Hello Harry,

I really enjoyed your visit. It's a shame homework kept you so busy for most of it. I know your mum was very happy to have you home. Do you know where you'll be spending your summer holidays? I know you mentioned that you used to live with that muggle family. I'd hate for you to go back there. That would be cruel. I can't believe Dumbledore did that. As to our discussion about what's going on at school, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. There isn't much else you can do now. I miss you already, isn't that funny? Father asked me to say, "Hello". He wishes you well at school. I am sorry this is so short, but I must go help him. Take care.

Yours truly,

Luna

April 17, 1991

Hi Luna,

Marcus has really been training us hard. He's determined to win the final match of the season. Between Quidditch practice, homework, and trying to solve this mystery surrounding the stone, I hardly have time to do anything. Of course, I can make time for you, Luna. Mia insists on reminding us that exams are only two months away. She's already studying for exams! She keeps telling us we need to study too. They rest of us humor her when we have nothing else to do. I don't know how she can finish all her homework, help others, and still have time for several hours of reviewing each day. She's part machine, I think. She's a great friend though, and we all love her. I haven't had a chance to do much else about the mystery of the stone. Do you know anything about three-headed dogs? To get to the stone, you have to get past one. We don't think Professor Snape or Professor Quirrell have worked out how to get past it, but once they do, the stone is in danger. I haven't heard anything about my summer holidays. I think Dumbledore expects me to go back to the Dursleys. Oh, Mia is giving me death glares as I haven't finished my homework. I'd best go.

Yours Truly,

Harry

May 1, 1991

Hello Harry,

It sounds as though you've been extremely busy. I'm touched that you're making time for me, but please don't do it at the cost of your academics. I've never heard of a three-headed dog before. It sounds fascinating. Doesn't Hogwarts teach Care of Magical Creatures? Could you ask the professor? Or perhaps a groundskeeper? I'm sure he or she would run into many different creatures in the forest. Anyway, don't get into too much trouble. It's so close to exams. Mia's right, you have less than two months now. That really isn't very much time, especially when you're so busy. I don't mean to nag, but I feel it is my duty as a friend to make sure you're aware. I wish you well with your final Quidditch game. When will it be? Also, Harry, has it occurred to you that since Dumbledore is the one we know to be evil that the Professors are attempting to save it from him? Perhaps you should be assisting them. Just a thought, anyway. Do take care, Harry.

Yours truly,

Luna

May 14, 1991

Hi Luna,

Your suggestion was brilliant, but we hit a bit of a snag.. The Care of Magical Creatures didn't know much about three-headed dogs and was suspicious as to why we were asking. Vince came up with the brilliant suggestion that Mia had been telling us some muggle mythology and we wanted to know if they existed in the magical world. We also tried asking Hagrid, the groundskeeper. Unfortunately, when we arrived at his cabin, we found he had acquired a dragon's egg. Mia didn't want to tell anyone, but the rest of us all agreed it was pretty daft of him to keep a dragon in a wooden house. We let Professor Snape know, and he arranged to have the dragon transported to Romania to live in a colony run by some of his friends. Before we left, we asked Hagrid where he got the egg. He said he'd gotten it from someone at a pub. Hermione thought it was rather suspicious, especially since he couldn't remember what the man looked like. When we returned today to ask Hagrid about the man again, he was very drunk, upset about the dragon. He'd named it Norbert. However, he did mention that to settle down the three-headed dog, you only had to play music. I suggested we immediately retrieve the stone, but Mia wouldn't hear of it. She said it was too much trouble to potentially get into before exams. I suppose I can see her point on that. The Quidditch match has been scheduled for the Saturday after exams, on June fifteenth. I can't believe it's only a month away. We all discussed the suggestion you made about Dumbledore and the professors, and agree there is a good chance that you may be right. I'm embarrassed to admit that none of us thought of that before. We aren't sure what to think just now. Thank you for all of your help, Luna. Do take care.

Yours truly,

Harry

May 27, 1991

Hello Harry,

I'm glad I was helpful to you. It's a shame that Hagrid had to give away his dragon, but it does seem silly to try to keep on in a wooden house. He should have known better. It was nice of Professor Snape to help him. Dragons are illegal to own as pets in England. I'm incredibly surprised that someone was just walking around with a dragon egg in his or her pocket. It's probably a good thing you listen to Mia so much. You seem to be rather exuberant when you have an idea. You need to make a plan before just rushing into things. You're so close to the end of the year now. I can't wait to see you again, if not for summer holidays, then at the beginning of next year. My letter is due soon. I should be getting it around the middle of July. Only a couple more months now. Focus on your exams and Quidditch for now. I hope to hear that you've done well in both. Be safe, Harry.

Yours truly,

Luna

June 14, 1991

Hi Luna,

I've finished exams now. I think we all did fairly well. For some reason Mia likes to go over her exam papers once we're finished. We make her do that alone, none of us want to think of the exams after they're done. The exams weren't nearly as terrible as I imagined. Several of them were quite easy, surprisingly. Mia swears that it's proof that studying early makes all the difference in the world. We all just nod and let her go on as she pleases. Now, I have some shocking news, so please don't fret once you've read this. We know that the professors will be going after the stone tonight. The five of us are going to follow them. We're taking my cloak. We need to save the stone. I respect Professor Snape, but the stone is not his, and even if he is trying to save it from Dumbledore, this is not the way to do it. We're going to destroy the stone so it cannot be used. I'm sure we'll be successful, so like I said, don't fret. Besides, we'll be out long before you read this, so keep in mind that if anything had gone wrong, you surely would have read about it in the paper. Take care, Luna.

Yours truly,

Harry


	29. Through the Trapdoor

**Chapter 29: Through the Trapdoor**

After Harry had completed his letter to Luna, they headed down to dinner early. They were all nervous about the task they had ahead of them, but were desperately trying to hide it. They ate dinner quickly then they headed back to the dormitory. As usual, they retreated to the boys' dormitory. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. The other four didn't talk much. They were thinking about what they were about to do.

Around eleven, as their room started to fill up, they moved to the common room. Not many people were left. Finally, when Marcus finally went to sleep at half twelve, Harry rose to get the invisibility cloak. He pulled the cloak out of his trunk and his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy — he didn't feel much like singing. He ran back to the common room.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all of us – if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own —"

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Daphne appeared from behind an armchair, clutching her cat, who looked as though he'd been making a bid for freedom.

"Nothing, Daphne, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back. She stared at their guilty faces.

"You're going out," she said.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Daphne?"

Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, the professors might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.

"You can't go out," said Daphne, "you'll be caught. Slytherin will lose it's first place running for the house cup."

"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important." But Daphne was clearly steeling herself to do something desperate.

"I won't let you do it," she said, hurrying to stand in front of the exit. "I'll — I'll fight you!"

"Daphne," Draco exploded, "get away from that door and don't be an idiot —"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Daphne. "I don't think you should be breaking any rules."

"Daphne, you don't know what you're doing," said Vince in exasperation. He took a step forward and Daphne dropped her cat, who ran off.

"Go on then!" said Daphne, raising her wand. "I'm ready!" Harry turned to Hermione.

"Do something," he said desperately. Hermione stepped forward.

"Daphne," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this." She raised her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Daphne. Daphne's arms snapped to her sides. Her legs sprang together. Her whole body rigid, she swayed where she stood and then fell flat on her face, stiff as a board. Hermione ran to turn her over. Daphne's jaws were jammed together so she couldn't speak. Only her eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.

"What've you done to her?" Harry whispered.

"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Daphne, I'm so sorry."

"We had to, Daphne, no time to explain," said Harry.

"You'll understand later, Daphne," said Greg as they stepped over her and pulled on the invisibility cloak. But leaving Daphne lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Vince whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamplike eyes on them, but didn't do anything. They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them. "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen." Harry had a sudden idea.

"Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible." Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake — I didn't see you — of course I didn't, you're invisible — forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." And he scooted off.

"Brilliant, Harry!" whispered Draco. A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor — and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "They've already got past Fluffy." Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the others. "If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Greg.

"We're coming," said Hermione. Harry pushed the door open. As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them. "What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Draco. "The professors must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes…"

He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased — it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Greg warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Vince, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Mia?"

"No, I don't! Draco?"

"Of course not!"

"All right." Greg gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Nothing — just black — there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Greg to get his attention and pointed at himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Greg. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Mia so she can keep him asleep." Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep. Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom. He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Greg and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the dormitory and call my mum on the mirror, alright?"

"Right," said Draco.

"See you in a minute, I hope…" And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and — FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Greg followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry.

"What's this stuff?" were his first words.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Vince!" Vince dropped and landed near them, closely followed by Draco. "Your turn, Mia!" Harry called. The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.

"We must be miles under the school," she said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Draco.

"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you all!" She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry, Draco, Vince, and Greg, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing. Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the four boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is — it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Greg, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… what did Professor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and the damp."

"So light a fire!" Vince choked.

"Yes — of course — but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Draco bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Quirrell at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the four boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Mia," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah," said Draco, "and lucky Vince doesn't lose his head in a crisis — 'there's no wood,' honestly."

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts.

"Can you hear something?" Vince whispered. Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know… sounds like wings to me."

"There's light ahead — I can see something moving." They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Draco.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… well, there's no other choice… I'll run." He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked. The others followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Mia tried her Alohomora charm.

"Now what?" said Greg.

"These birds… they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione. They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering —glittering?

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean…" he looked around the chamber while the other four squinted up at the flock of keys. "… yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Vince examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle." They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one. Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" he called to the others. "That big one — there — no, there — with bright blue wings — the feathers are all crumpled on one side." Greg went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Draco, you come at it from above — Mia, stay below and stop it from going down. Vince, Greg, come at it from either side to keep it from darting left or right, and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!" Draco dived, Hermione rocketed upward, Vince and Greg zoomed in, the key dodged them all, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. His friends' cheers echoed around the high chamber. They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked the other four, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open. The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. They all shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Vince. "We've got to play our way across the room." Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Vince, "we're going to have to be chessmen." He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Vince. "Do we — er — have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Vince turned to the other four. "This needs thinking about…" he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…"

Harry, Hermione, Greg, and Draco stayed quiet, watching in awe as Vince thought. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but I've noticed that you aren't very good at chess —"

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "We know it's true, but I didn't realize that you were such a chess expert."

"Well, Harry, I've been part of the chess team most of the year.

"Really?" asked Hermione. "I never noticed you missing at any point."

"Yeah, the meetings were usually on the weekends, I think you all thought I was trying to avoid homework or something."

"I do remember you not being there some mornings," said Draco. "It sounds as though you've got the best chess knowledge. Lead us to victory, Vince." Vince smiled.

"Ok, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle. Greg, take the place of that other castle, and Draco take the other bishop."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," said Vince. The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, the bishops, and the castles turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving five empty squares that they all took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Vince, peering across the board. "Yes… look…" A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Vince started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?

"Harry — move diagonally four squares to the right." Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Vince, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on." Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Vince only just noticed in time that his teammates were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think — let me think…" The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes…" said Vince softly, "It's the only way… I've got to be taken."

"NO!" they all shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Vince. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But —"

"Do you want to stop them or not?"

"Vince —"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, they'll already have the Stone!" There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Vince called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go — now, don't hang around once you've won." He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Vince hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor — Hermione screamed but stayed on her square — the white queen dragged Vince to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out. Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. Greg offered to stay behind with Vince. With one last desperate look back at Vince, Harry, Draco, and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's —?"

"He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "Greg's with him. What do you reckon's next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; Hagrid loaned Fluffy; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's." They had reached another door.

The three pushed it open and were instantly met with a barrage of spell-fire. They were forced further into the room as the door shut automatically behind them with an ominous bang. The trio, having practiced blocking spells continuously over the year, was able to get proper shields up quickly, but not, however, before Draco was hit.

"Draco!" screamed Hermione.

"Not now, Mia, I need your help figuring out where these are coming from." After a long look at Draco to assure herself that he wasn't badly injured, she turned back to the room. As more spells hit their shields, Hermione was able to pinpoint the origin of the spells.

"There's a box over that other door. I think it works like a muggle alarm box."

"How do we disable it?"

"I don't know, but maybe we can try destroying it?"

"It's worth a try. How?" Hermione waited until the spells stopped for a moment, then ducked around Harry's shields.

"Incendio," she called. Her aim was perfect, hitting the box right in the middle. Within moments, all that was left was ashes. They held their shields a moment longer, making sure that the spell-fire had stopped. When it became apparent that they spells had definitely stopped, they dropped their shields and stood. They walked over to the door, and Harry grabbed the handle. He turned back to Hermione.

"All right?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, but Draco's not." Hermione had bent down next to Draco and was trying to wake him up. "He's out cold."

"He's still breathing, though, right?"

"Yes, he doesn't have any obvious injuries. Maybe he just got hit by a stunner?"

Hermione sounded so desperately hopeful that Harry couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, I'm sure, so he can take a nap while we make it through the next room."

"All right, Harry. Let's go." She stood and followed him to the other side of the room. Harry pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?" They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic — it's logic — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute." Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands. "Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone." Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow." They looked at each other. "Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, go back and get the others. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy — go back to the common room, help Daphne."

"But Harry — what if you need help?"

"Well — they haven't tried to do me any harm yet." said Harry. "I should be fine." Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.

"Hermione!"

"Harry — you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery and — oh Harry — be careful! "

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.

"No — but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck — take care."

"GO!" Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames. "Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp. It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them — for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire — then he was on the other side, in the last chamber. Despite his hopes that he had been wrong, both professors were standing there, arguing with each other.


	30. The Truth

**Chapter 30: The Truth**

"I knew it! I knew you were helping him! I should never have trusted you!"

"Harry, please…"

"No! You want me dead too, don't you!"

"Not at all, Harry. Let me…"

"He tried to _kill_ me!"

"I did not!" Professor Quirrell's voice had taken on that strange double tone again. It served to catch Harry's attention.

"Of course you did. Mia saw you at the match!"

"We were both trying to save you, Harry," said Professor Snape. "Dumbledore was trying to kill you. I took both my power and that of Quirinus to combat him. Miss Granger knocked me over into him when she set Quirinus on fire."

"Oh…why would Dumbledore try to kill me? I mean, obviously he's evil, but why me?"

"It's a long story, Harry. I don't think now is the time." Harry nodded accepting that, and went back to the topic at hand.

"Why are you stealing the stone? It's not yours; it's not for you to have."

"We need the stone, Harry. It will serve a glorious purpose."

"You still can't just take it! It belongs to Nicolas Flamel, not to you. I won't let you take it!"

"Harry, if you only knew the truth!"

"What truth?" The professor's looked to each other and sighed.

"The stone is for your father, Harry," said Professor Quirrell.

"Liar! My father is missing. Besides, he would not have you steal for him. He'd never result to such low actions!"

"Harry!" admonished Professor Snape. Suddenly a new voice spoke up. It was quiet and raspy, but they could all hear the power in it.

"Allow me to speak with him…face-to-face."

"You are not strong enough!" cried Professor Snape. Harry was busy looking for the sound of the voice.

"I have strength enough for this. Let me see him!" Harry gasped as Professor Quirrell began unwinding his turban. His head seemed oddly small without it. Slowly, at Professor Snape's nod, he turned so Harry could see the back of his head. Harry only just managed to stifle a scream. There, where there should have been hair and the back of Professor Quirrell's head was another face. Even more appalling, the second face began to speak.

"Harry, my son, look how you've grown. Urh, but that ghastly spell! Severus tells me you've met your mother. How is she?"

"She's lonely. If you're truly my father, why didn't you return to her? Why not assure her that you're well. She's been worried about you!" Harry could see the pained expression he had brought on with his questions.

"I have been weak! I would not wish for her to see me like this. It would cause her pain." Harry stared at the second face, unsure what to do.

"Prove to me you're my father! Mum said only Dumbledore and my father can remove the spell that hides my true appearance. So remove it!"

"Harry, that's hardly prudent…" started Professor Snape.

"Silence!" snarled the second face. "Harry, my son, is that truly what you want? Do you think it smart?"

"I don't want to look like the people who stole me, and I don't want to go back to the Dursleys."

"Very well. I can remove the spell, but to do so, I must have my own body. To regain my body, I need the Elixir." Harry nodded. "I need the Stone, Harry. Help me get it, son."

"How? How do we get it?" They all looked at each other. Harry sat on the floor and thought hard. _Father needs the stone. If he has the stone he can get his body back. He can protect me. But how would Dumbledore have hidden it? Where is the stone?_

A bright flash of light made Harry jump. In front of him stood Fawkes, holding a bag in his beak.

"Hello, Fawkes, you clever bird. Did I project that to you?"

_Yes. I've missed you. Why have you not called me before?_

_I wasn't aware it worked like that._

_Oh. I did forget to tell you, didn't I? Well, hurry on, open the bag. _Harry did so. He pulled out a blood-red stone, some potions ingredients, a few bowls, and some robes.

"How is Dumbledore's familiar aware of what we need?" Fawkes let out a fearsome cry, causing Professor Snape to take a few steps back.

"He isn't Dumbledore's familiar, sir."

"Of course he is! He has been for years!" cried Professor Quirrell.

"Not really and not at all anymore. He's mine. He pretends to be Dumbledore's to protect me." The phoenix nuzzled Harry affectionately, and playfully nipped at his fingers.

_I must go before the mad one realizes where I have gone. It would be prudent to perform this ceremony away from the Hogwarts grounds. Fear not, chosen one, he is your father, you are making the correct choice._

_Thank you, Fawkes. _Fawkes disappeared with another bright flash.

"You must leave immediately. Fawkes said you must perform the ceremony away from the castle. Go to my mother. She can help you with the ceremony."

"But Harry…"

"You need to go to her. She deserves it. I'll be home in a few days. For now, Professor Snape, I believe you came down here to help me when Hermione told you where I had gone?" The professor stared at him for a moment until he understood.

"Of course, I caught up to you, but it was, regrettably, too late to save the stone. Whoever it was had already gone."

"Indeed. Professor Quirrell, I suppose that means you'll have to make yourself scarce for a while. I am sorry."

"Not to worry. There are many places in the world I would like to see. That's how I met your father, Harry." Fawkes reappeared with another flash of light.

_The mad one is going through the trapdoor as we speak. Your father must leave. _Harry relayed the message, causing far more panic than expected. After all, it had taken him and his friends over half an hour to get through. The chess game, especially, had taken a while.

_I can take them to safety. They need to hold my tail feathers._

_Are my friends safe?_

_Yes, they made it out some time ago._

_Thank you, Fawkes._

_Of course._ As they had spoken, Professor Snape had returned everything to the velvet bag Fawkes had brought the first time and handed it to Professor Quirrell. Fawkes then offered his tail feathers to Professor Quirrell who, after a quick glance at Harry, took hold of the proffered feathers. In another flash of light, they were gone.

"What was the hurry, Professor Snape?"

"Dumbledore can nullify all of the magic protecting the stone, he is the headmaster. Now, come here and act disappointed. Remember, you were unable to save the stone." Harry managed to school his features to an appropriate approximation of disappointment and allowed himself to be led out of the room. Professor Snape quickly disabled his fire magic. As Professor Snape pushed open the door to the next room, he started speaking.

"Be that as it may, Harry, it was very reckless of you. You had no way of knowing who or what you would come across. Because of the reasoning behind your actions, I will not remove points, but you will serve detention every night until you leave for summer holidays.

"But Professor…"

"No buts, Harry," Dumbledore spoke from his position just beyond the far door. "That is a very reasonable punishment. Many would call it lenient. You should be thankful Professor Snape did not remove points." Dumbledore looked to the Potions Master. "Severus, how did you…"

"Miss Granger found me to tell me where he had gone. I rushed down here without thinking. I feared for the boy's safety."

"Of course, as did I. And the stone?"

"I couldn't save it, Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry, I tried, but I was too late. Whoever it was had already left."

"Harry, it's quite alright. You're just a student. It is certainly not your responsibility. Albus, I'm going to take him to his dormitory. It has been a long night."

"Oh, of course, Severus. Harry, I'd like to meet with you tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Sir." Harry followed Professor Snape out past the chessboard—now back to normal size—the key room—Harry saw the large pile of keys in the corner of the room—back past the pot that had held the devil's snare—well, it was more the size of a sandbox—and up through the trapdoor. An enchanted harp was playing a soothing tune, ensuring Fluffy remained asleep.

Professor Snape dropped him off at the entrance to the Slytherin common room with a reminder to practice Occluding and creating false memories before going to bed. Hermione, Vince, Greg, and Draco were all waiting in the common room.

"What happened, mate?"

"Harry! You're safe…"

"Did you save the stone?"

"Calm down, the lot of you, and I'll explain." Hermione had already apprised them of everything until she and Harry had parted ways. That's where Harry started. They made a very good audience, gasping, murmuring, and clapping where appropriate. Hermione was especially interested in Fawkes' help, asking many questions. Finally, at half three, they went to bed.


	31. End of Year One

**Chapter 31: End of Year One**

The next morning, after breakfast, Harry hurried to meet the headmaster before his final Quidditch practice. The match would be taking place the next day, and Harry knew that the practice would be brutal. As he entered Dumbledore's office, he was contacted by Fawkes.

_Have caution; chosen one, he is suspicious. Close your mind._

_Thank you, Fawkes._ As Dumbledore's desk came into view, he noticed that the headmaster seemed particularly grim.

"Have a seat, Mr. Potter." Harry knew that the use of his surname did not bode well for him. He took the seat the headmaster had indicated.

"Is something wrong, headmaster?"

"Professor Quirrell has not been seen since last night."

"So he took the Stone?"

"So it would seem. However, I am at a loss as to how he retrieved the Stone."

"Sir?"

"Well, I had protected it such that only myself or Professor McGonagall could retrieve it. It was specially hidden here in my office." Dumbledore stared at him, apparently expecting a response. Harry kept his eyes firmly on the bridge of the headmaster's nose. With a sigh, Dumbledore continued. "I wondered if you had any ideas on how this might have been accomplished." Harry affected a look of wide-eyed innocence.

"Sir, unless you are suggesting Professor McGonagall or yourself handed over the stone, I have no idea. Perhaps Dark Magic was used?"

"Impossible, I created the protections myself."

"Then I don't know, Sir. I don't know why you think I would be able to shed light on the matter." Harry felt Dumbledore sifting through his mind the moment he met the headmaster's gaze. Harry obligingly provided a false memory of an empty room, and Professor Snape finding him moments later. Fawkes spoke the moment Dumbledore had removed from his mind.

_Well done, he is satisfied for now._

"Professor, if that's all, I need to get to practice…"

"Oh, yes, forgive me. Run along, Harry, and best of luck." Harry nodded and left, making sure to pet Fawkes on the way out.

Practice was just as rough as he had expected. Marcus kept them on the field until lunch. They practiced every move in their arsenal. Marcus even taught Harry a new move, the Wronski Feint. They thought it would come in handy as the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang, was notorious for allowing the other Seeker to actually search and simply taking her cue from him. It had served her quite well, obviously.

The team trooped into the Great Hall, absolutely exhausted. The rest of the students were very keyed up in anticipation of the coming match. Harry simply relaxed in the common room that afternoon and evening.

The match arrived much sooner than he had expected. One moment he was relaxing in the common room. The next—or so it seemed—he was waking up the next morning. Then he was in the Great Hall, and in the locker room changing. Just before they walked out to the pitch, Marcus cleared his throat.

"This is it. The final match of the season. We'll do great. We have to. We must win the Quidditch cup. Don't let our house down."

"So, no pressure, right?" said Harry, relieving the tension as everyone laughed. They walked onto the field amid more boos than cheers. Ravenclaw usually cheered for them and evened things out. However, that wasn't about to happen when they were opponents.

"Just think of how much better it will feel when we win!" shouted Marcus. Smiling, they mounted their brooms and flew around the pitch a few times before taking their positions for the start of the match. The snitch was released, Madam Hooch threw up the Quaffle, and released the Bludgers as she blew her whistle to start the match. There wasn't a single sign of the Snitch throughout the first hour of the match. Harry was pleased that his team had already scored seven goals. Ravenclaw had only scored three.

True to form, Cho was tailing Harry rather than looking for the Snitch. As Harry caught his first glimpse of the Snitch, he decided to use the Wronski Feint to disable Cho. He dived, arm outstretched, and she followed without thought. However, at the last second, he pulled his broom upright and shot off for the opposite end of the field, where he still saw the glint of gold. He heard the students gasp as the inevitable happened and Cho hit the ground with an audible thud. Without stopping to even look over his shoulder, Harry rocked toward the Snitch. As he grabbed it, he turned back toward Cho. She was standing, although she looked a little wobbly, so he didn't feel too bad. Perhaps it would teach her to do her own searching.

As the crowd realized what had happened, a roar of noise burst from the Slytherins, drowning everything else out. Marcus flew over to Harry and gave him a hug, nearly pulling Harry off his broom. They carefully flew to the ground, and Marcus led the team to Professor McGonagall, who was holding the Quidditch Cup. Her voice magically enhanced, she spoke over the crowd.

"The winners of the 1992 Hogwarts Quidditch Cup: Slytherin house!" The cheering became, if possible, even louder, as Slytherin house celebrated its sixth straight win. The celebration continued through dinner, through the evening, and well into the next day. Professor Snape came by around four in the morning to warn them that they would all be expected at breakfast the next morning.

The general consensus among the partiers was that they would go to breakfast, then sleep until lunch. They weren't just celebrating their Quidditch Cup win. The win provided them with an extra hundred points. It virtually guaranteed them the House Cup as well, meaning they were one year closer to beating Gryffindor's record.

The post-win adrenaline was wearing off by breakfast, so it was a quiet affair at the Slytherin table. Harry and his group of friends were some of the few who made it to lunch. Most of their housemates were asleep.

Harry was amazed at how quickly their last week passed. On their final day at school, their grades were posted. To no one's surprise, Hermione was first in the class. Harry and Draco were tied for second, which they all thought a bit odd. It was extremely rare that two people managed to get the EXACT same total score on their exams. They did, however, have a good laugh at seeing that Weasley almost hadn't made it to second year. After lunch, Professor Snape stopped Harry as he was about to go into the Slytherin common room.

"A word, Harry." Harry waved the others on and followed Professor Snape to his office.

"Is something wrong, Professor?"

"Not at all, Harry. I have come up with a way for you to avoid the Dursleys for the summer without needing to mention a word to the headmaster." Harry's eyes went wide.

"How, sir?"

"Well, as Miss Granger pointed out at Hogsmeade last December, by Wizarding law, you are officially considered the last of the Potter line. Where you go for vacations is at your discretion as Lily and James Potter left no official will or any official document naming someone as your guardian."

"But sir, they weren't my real parents."

"True, but Dumbledore would never reveal that as it would raise far too many questions. Also, if he did, you would be expected to go home to your mother, which is exactly where you want to go. Now, as the heir to the Potter line, you are not required by law to give any notice of where you are going for your vacations."

"Very well, so what do I do, Professor?"

"I have already informed the Malfoys of my plan. You and your friends must sit at the end of the train. When the train pulls into the station, you will be closest to the Apparition platform. You must exit the train quickly and Apparate directly to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa will be the one to transport you, and Lucius will transport his son."

"You're brilliant, Professor." Professor Snape smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, Harry. Now did you learn the shrinking charm this year in class?"

"No, sir. That must be for next year."

"Very well, take out your wand, you are about to learn it. You will need to shrink your trunk on the train." Harry did as he was told.

"Now, this charm reduces size and weight equally. So if you shrink something to half size, it will also be half weight. The incantation is 'Reducio'." Harry repeated the word.

"Exactly. Now, to use it, simply tap the object you wish to shrink, and speak the incantation, like so." Professor Snape tapped a goblet on his desk and muttered, "Reducio." It was abruptly shrunk to a quarter of its size. "As you speak the incantation, be sure to think on what size you want the object to be. It is easiest to think in terms of relative size, say half size, or quarter size. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now give it a try." Harry was delighted when he managed to successfully shrink a book on his first attempt.

"Very good, Harry."

"What is the counter-charm, sir?"

"Engorgio. It works in exactly the same way." Harry tapped the book again and muttered, "Engorgio." Again he managed a perfect transformation.

"That is quite an accomplishment, Harry, you should be very proud of yourself." Professor Snape quickly moved him on to bigger and more complicated objects, and within an hour, Harry had successfully shrunken and enlarged the desk. "Very good, Harry, you shouldn't have any problems tomorrow. Now, hurry on and get packed, it wouldn't do for you to miss the leaving feast."

"Thanks for your help, Professor. Will I see you this summer?"

"I'm not sure, Harry. We'll see." Harry nodded and ran to his dormitory. He packed quickly, and left things rather disorganized, but he wasn't too worried about neatness. It took him a while to find all of his belongings, finally finding a lost robe hidden under Blaise's bed. He didn't know, or care, how it had gotten there, but he was glad to have all his things packed. Harry made his way up to the end-of-year feast alone. He had waved on his friends, asking them to hold him a seat so he could finish packing. The Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Draco and Hermione at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore arrived just moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Slytherin table. Harry, Draco, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer. Vince and Greg even hugged each other. Harry, still cheering, nudged Draco in the ribs and pointed at Weasley, who couldn't have looked more horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him. "Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore.

It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls… he would never, ever forget tonight. And suddenly, they were back in their common rooms; their trunks were gone, taken to wait for them on the platform; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays; Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their school robes and putting on everyday robes (in Hermione's case, pulling on a muggle jacket; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station. Harry made sure to shrink his trunk and say good-bye to all of his friends as they were pulling into the station.

Harry was the first off the train. He made a beeline for the Apparition platform. He spotted Mrs. Malfoy standing by the exit to the platform. He made sure not to walk too quickly. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. The moment Harry reached her, Narcissa took his hand and led him out to the platform. The moment they were past the Apparition wards, she Apparated him to Malfoy Manor. She hurried him past the gates, only slowing down once they were inside the manor. Narcissa led him to the sitting room where his mother was talking to the back of Quirrell's head.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home!"


End file.
